Camp Nightmare
by Awesome Jaymee
Summary: Yuffie, a trouble maker from juvy, is forced to take the job as a cabin leader at a kids camp if she wants out for good. Leon X Yuffie
1. Welcome to camp nightmare

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything for Kingdom Hearts. Only my own characters, which I'm sure you should know which, are mine. Oh and Seifer does belong to Squaresoft.

Summary: Yuffie has been put in Juvy (a school for bad kids.) She has only one way out. She has to either participate as a cabin leader for five weeks at a kid's camp with other Juvy's or go back to that hell for 3 years. Squffie.

Okay, I did change things now that this is in a normal world with stuff people would do. They're ages are close and in the chapter, they will say so I hope you like it. This idea just popped into my head because I felt my sister was getting away with everything so she should go to jail (Lame…I know) but then I was like… 'She can't go to jail. She's only twelve so I thought about Juvy. That's where my other sister went cause she was bad…Enough to say about that and then I'm like…what if Yuffie was bad? Then October Breeze's story inspired me to do a camp theme so give some credit to her!

** Chapter One**

Welcome to camp nightmare

The small Mustang cruised by the late spring blossomed trees. Her chocolate stare glared at every passing thing she could glare at. Her dad shifted the view mirror to show the reflection of the adolescent, who looked as miserable as hell. He couldn't blame the child. After all, him and his wife sent her to Juvy and who knows what kinds of kids go to that place, but obviously not good ones. The school board kicked her out of the district after one incident. That one incident caused the school to have to let her go or else they would have a baneful reputation weighing them down.

Yuffie hasn't spoken to them ever since they sent her to that place. Well, at least not like a _normal _child would. It was always profanity and cursing them for even thinking of putting her in that province. The cool summer breeze whipped Yuffie's mahogany hair out of in and out of her eyes. She would swat at it in irritation from time to time, but soon became immune to its annoyance.

The trip was uneventful and dull to Yuffie. All it was was trees, trees, and more trees, but one time a hobo lying on the side of the road passed out drunk… or dead. It humored the teen so she laughed inwardly at the man, making herself feel better.

The punctilious looking mustang pulled into the grounds where Yuffie would be staying for the next five weeks or back to hell and she didn't even want to think of that possibility. The burned up teen pushed open the door with a touch of the handle. She grabbed her stuff quickly and began to walk off towards the camp without an even a word.

"Yuffie," her mother called out softly, "Please stop and say goodbye to your parents." Her mother awaited her response, but Yuffie didn't even try to cover up that she didn't care. Her mother looked at the retreating figure in a heart full of sorrow.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Her mother asked. Her husband gazed over his shoulder and replied, "It's for the best. Look at the bright side. She'll make friends that are…just like her."

Trudging her feet along the walkway into the camp she wished she wasn't in, Yuffie muttered, "I _don't _care anymore. I don't even know why you call yourself my parents from all the ordeals you put me through."

Balloons swayed in the breeze of the wind whistling. A big spangled banner lit up in front of her with big bold letters saying, _'Welcome to camp Wapatuki!' _Yuffie just gave a small vigorous laugh.

"What kind of a name is that?" She chuckled at the site of it. She guessed it was for the little kids so they'd be in _awe_ struck at the 'pretty' colors. As she came up, she noticed teenagers like her heading north with their bags. Maybe she'd loiter behind so she wouldn't look like a lost fool and a person in need of help. She knew how to watch her own back and wasn't about to let anyone get the impression that she depended on others.

In the oncoming view, a large white sign with red writing on it became noticeable. The bright letters word said, 'Wapatuki campers (the children): come right on in! Cabin leaders and guardians: go straight to the room on the right of this sign and meeting will begin shortly.' Yuffie quirked an eyebrow and looked to her right.

"I could have sworn that wasn't there earlier," she murmured. She picked up her luggage, which consisted of a suitcase, a pillow stuffed inside the suitcase to make it bulge and a sleeping bag connected to the suitcase. She just dragged the suitcase behind her because it had wheels and made it a hell of a lot easier.

Peeking her head inside, she heard faint murmurs of leaders already there. About twenty or so had already taken their seats and talked quietly to their neighbors. Yuffie sat in the furthest row of chairs, tipped back putting her feet on the chair in front of her, and studied them all. All of these leaders or the majority of them were from Juvy from the city. The funny thing was was she didn't see anyone she recognized except a couple of the classmates but she wasn't friends with them.

A small figure plopped down into the seat next to her. Yuffie looked from the corner of her eye that the figure was a girl. She sighed wearily and looked over at the teen next to her.

"Hey, are you one of us?" The redheaded female asked. Yuffie turned her head slightly and replied, "Are you meaning 'us' as in mischievous kid? If so, you got one right here." A smile formed on the minors' face. She extended a hand and said, "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you." Yuffie was hesitant then slowly reached her hand to come into grip with Kairi's then tightened. They shook and a small smile came to Yuffie's face.

"Yuffie." Kairi smirked and let her hand fall to her side. A couple kids filed in and took their seats then the meeting began. A large woman, I mean large women stepped up to the microphone and said perkily, "Welcome to camp Wapatuki!" A couple cheers rang through the room and others moaned. The large women bit her lip and held a growl. "Well, we have such a 'perky' group with us this year."

"What does she expect?" Yuffie whispered, Kairi nodding along in agreement.

"This years camp will be great with the help of you darling angels," she began, as she glared out to the audience," and I might as well introduce myself. My name is Jesse and I will be the camp director this year."

Yuffie shifted and whispered, "Duh," then studied the women. She was large. Probably about three hundred pounds at the minimum. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her lips had way too much lipstick on them. She wore a white shirt that said 'Wapatuki director' and khaki pants. Her shoes consisted of hiking boots and socks crammed down inside them. Yuffie winced even looking at the women and she knew Kairi was too.

Yuffie frowned slightly. It was getting hot and this woman was killing her by just being here. She better get to share a cabin with Kairi or else her 'campers' would pay.

"Girls are on one side of camp and guys are on the other. Boy cabins will have boy leaders and girl cabins will have girl leaders. I will be giving you your assignments. Rules:

1.Girls aren't aloud in Boy cabin without permission and guys aren't aloud in girl cabins without their permissions.

2. No pranks! If this does happen, consequences will happen.

3. Follow-

Yuffie drowned out Jesse's talking and was getting tired from the heat and sleepy. She hadn't slept all that well so she closed her eyes and began to tip back on her chair. She was tipping a little too far and in a second, a loud slam of metal chairs and Yuffie collided.

"Ah shi-" Yuffie looked up to see that all of the people had their attention on her. She laughed nervously and quickly put her chair up and sat down in her chair at lightning speed. Jesse glared at her for a moment then continued on with the rules.

The leaders piled out of the room since they were in desperate for breathing space and cool air. Yuffie came out with a smile. Kairi was in her cabin and some girl she didn't know. Kairi knew who she was and said she was obsessed with pink but under all that pink, she wasn't such a good girl. People hung around while Kairi and Yuffie began to walk back towards the cabins. They sat on the wall near by to watch the troublemaking teens.

"Hey, I'll tell ya some of the people I know," Kairi offered out of the blue. Yuffie tipped her head and rested it on her palm and muttered something along the lines of, "Okay." Kairi searched out some people.

"Okay, over there," she pointed towards her right, "is Cloud. He's a fun one to hang around with."

"What did he do?"

"Oh you mean to get into Juvy? He got a couple incidents like throwing smoke bombs into the office, ruining school property, but what kicked him out was that he depantsed (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell that) the principle. It was pretty funny." Kairi said, laughter was following.

"Ha, that kids in need of attention," Yuffie mumbled. A couple of little kids skipped by creating dust storms. Yuffie sucked her lip and glared. She was beginning to get dirty.

"Yeah. Oh over there is Aerith, the one obsessed with pink," Kairi pointed straight in front of her. She was right. The girl had a pink and white shirt on, a short pink skirt, pink sandals, and to top it off, a bow tightly tying her chestnut hair back.

"What'd she do? She doesn't seem like she's much of a 'troublemaker,' Yuffie whispered. Kairi turned her blue eyes to glance at Aerith then back to Yuffie.

"She painted the whole front of the school pink. The school knew it was she because she's obsessed. She's real sweet but one naughty girl deep down," she explained. Yuffie raised her eyebrows at the mysterious girl. Aerith was pulling her luggage along towards the cabin they were assigned to. There were some interesting people at this camp. She was surprised they even let them be in charge of children.

"She better not put too much pink in our cabin or else," Yuffie threatened.

Kairi looked around then smiled. Yuffie's chocolate gaze met where Kairi was looking. A teenager with crazy brown hair that spiked out in places and a teen with silver hair. She wondered which one Kairi was looking at or perhaps, she was looking at both.

"That's Sora and Riku," she said, as she pointed to each one. "Sora's got crazy hair and Riku has the hair that stands out most here."

"What'd they do?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"They hacked the school computer system to change their grades then stole the principles car," Kairi said, sighing at the sight of Sora. Yuffie looked suspiciously at the redhead.

"Quite the crew of friends you have Kairi," Yuffie commented. Kairi smirked and said, "You haven't even seen the best part. Those two love to make fun of fat people. An example of that was on the way up on the bus. Riku had pulled out a Twinkie and smiled. He gave it to Sora, who went up to the bus driver and said, 'Here's a Twinkie. Congratulations…Oh and lay off the McDonalds. It's starting to really show.' We laughed so hard and here I'll show you right now. Hey Riku! Sora!"

Sora turned his head towards Kairi and smiled, which Yuffie thought if Kairi could melt, she would have. They came over and said in unison, "Hey Kairi! New friend?" Kairi nodded then pointed to Jesse, who was coming from the area they were earlier. Sora's eyes widened in excitement then he yelled, "Fatso! Hey Fatso! Fatso!!" Yuffie's eyes widened in excitement. Sora was bold and brave.

Jesse ignored Sora, but Sora continued, "Fatso! What ignoring me? Fatso!" Jesse looked over just as Sora stopped and her face became red in anger. She stomped over and confronted the four.

"Who called me fatso? I demand to know," Jesse said, angrily. Sora shrugged his shoulders and all his friends betrayed him and pointed at him. He looked around and gasped in hurt. Jesse eyed him dangerously and she growled.

"What?! I didn't call you fatso! I-uh called for my friend Tasso! See, he's ignoring me!" Sora made up, as he jogged over to a teen leaning against the tree. Jesse growled and stomped off muttering, "I can't believe we agreed to this." Yuffie, Kairi, and Riku burst out laughing.

"What parent names their kid Tasso?" She laughed. Jesse fell for that one because she didn't know the teen's name in the first place. She finally got a look at the man. Her eyes widened. He was attractive…very attractive. He was a brunette and seemed to be irritated with Sora.

"Who's that?" Yuffie asked. Kairi looked over and replied, "That's Squall. He's a cold one."

"Squall huh?"

"Oh wait…no it's Leon. He prefers that," Kairi said, remembering.

"I prefer Squall. It's much nicer," Yuffie whispered. Riku and Kairi looked at Yuffie and then Kairi slapped her head.

"Riku…this is Yuffie," Kairi introduced. Riku smiled and replied, "Hey Yuffie. What are you here for?" Yuffie dropped her gaze to the ground and said, "Well, I was busted for flooding the principles office with oil and gasoline and set it on fire. It was pretty cool. I caught the whole thing on camera. Kind of like fireworks." Riku and Kairi looked at one another then Riku grinned.

"Right on Yuffie! Wait till I tell Sora!" he ran off toward Sora who was leaving Squall.

"Hey Kairi…How come Squall went to Juvy?" Yuffie asked. Kairi looked over at the man leaning against the tree with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Oh…During school," Kairi began, as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Him and this guy Seifer got into a fight. They used weapons—swords. They both got their injuries but Seifer cheated and threw dirt in Squall's face and then gave him a nice scar on his forehead diagonally to his nose." Yuffie now realized he did have a scar.

"Oh…I think we should be getting to our cabins now," Yuffie cut in and stood up gathering her things.

Yuffie stepped in with Kairi and Aerith. They had introduced themselves and of course, warned Aerith about the pink. She seemed reluctant but then agreed to hold back a lot of her pink.

"Okay, quiet!" Kairi began, as she hushed the girls sitting on the floor. They seemed merrily and cheery then Yuffie stepped in and said, "That's Kairi and Aerith. I'm Yuffie and welcome to camp nightmare."

****

A/n: So how was that for the first chapter? I'd like to know! I typed this in a couple hours so I could get the idea out of my head before I forget. Ha…Review!!

Starling94 


	2. Mud fights

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Kingdoms Hearts or any of the Square characters, but I do own Jesse and the little girls and more oncoming characters.**

****

_Summary: Yuffie has been put in Juvy (a school for bad kids.) She has only one way out. She has to either participate as a cabin leader for five weeks at a kid's camp with other Juvy's or go back to that hell for 3 years. Squffie._

_Thank you guys for the reviews! At the end of this chapter, I have the thanks comments. :)_

**Chapter Two**

**Mud Fights**

"Yuffie!" Aerith asserted, as she impelled her out of the way benevolently. "I apologize for the matter," Aerith began, as she looked at the youth, which seemed to be giving baffled looks of dismay. "Let me correct my _good_ acquaintance. Welcome to camp Wapatuki!" The cast of looks on their faces modified instantly to smiles and giggles.

Yuffie crossed her arms immaturely and stuck her bottom lip out. She grumbled to Kairi, "Ah…she took the entire jest out of that." Kairi snickered under her breath and replied, "At least the girls won't be miserable while they're here."

"True."

"Alright, I'm Aerith; 17 and I like pink," she enlightened perkily. The girls roared in twitter at her when she said she favored pink.

"Like? Aerith, you're not telling the whole truth," Kairi chided in a laugh. Everyone began to laugh, while Aerith glowered at Kairi and then smiled finishing, "You guys introduce yourselves and we're going to start with you." She pointed to a small girl with ringlets forming her face. When she looked up, her cerulean eyes glowed with brightness.

"Um…I'm Kylee; 6 years old and I like stuffed animals and my dolls," the shy little girl whispered. It looked as if Aerith melted at heart from the girls' purity.

"Nice to have you here Kylee," Aerith said clasping her hands together. Yuffie smirked at the teenager, whose head then glanced over her shoulder, glaring.

The meeting of the little girls went by abruptly for the sleek teen. "Seven girls introduced themselves and this is how is goes," Yuffie thought, as she wrote down minor notes on paper for a memento in case she forgot.

Kylee: A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, shy, six-years-old, and likes girl things. Has no siblings yet. Mom's pregnant though.

Shandon: A girl with a big attitude, outspoken mind, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, six-years-old, and likes to beat up her brother, who is also at the camp. Never seen a name like hers.

Allison: A quiet and mysterious girl. Music and movie buff and has long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is six-years-old.

Becca: A dramatic girl who likes dance…and boys. Geeze…she's only seven and is interested in any boy possible. She has brown hair and blue eyes.

Stephanie: A girl who is quite the airhead. Loves soccer…I do not like soccer. She is seven and has brown hair that is always in a ponytail. She did not say her age but looks six.

Kristi: Very sarcastic and mischievous. I like her. She's quite the troublemaker. She has black hair and is six-years-old.

Haley: Adventurous and bold little girl. She has frizzy dirty blonde hair. Seven-years-old.

"Well, that should do it. We have such a crew," Aerith said, as she beamed at the little kids known as 'Shrimps' to Yuffie.

"Ugh." Yuffie didn't even want to bother. "Okay shrimps. Unpack and you have some freetime." Within a second, the shrimps had already stuff pulled from their bags and clothes being put away. Posters went up all around the creaky cabin. The floors were made of board that threatened to fall and break at any moment if they weren't careful. Up at the top of the cabin, spider webs hung freely collecting dust.

Yuffie turned around only to become wide-eyed. She put her arm over her eyes and began to say; "It burns!" Since Aerith had the bed against the wall, the whole section was decorated pink! Yuffie would just have to face Kairi's side from now on if she wanted to live.

"Sorry Yuffie. That's just how it's gonna be," Aerith said smirking.

"Oh you're horrible," Yuffie muttered. The mahogany-headed young woman just set up her bed, reached inside her suitcase to grab her CD player, and laid down on it with her hands rested underneath her head for luxury.

Drifting off, slowly, she let her eyes slide down like water on wax paper. Someone shook her softly and the tired female wearily and weakly swatted the hand away. The person did not give up but only ripped the blankets from underneath her. The person heard a thump hit the floor, arousing a couple of profanity.

"Yuffie! You better be glad no children are around," the voice scolded. Yuffie burst up ready to cuss out the person whether there were children around or not.

"Aerith—wait…Where's everybody?" The brunette's eyes searched the deserted place known as the 'cabin'. Each of the youth's beds stretched out possessions and belongings across the floor. Their own area was the cleanest except Yuffie's, whose was trashed with bedding garments and a CD player with headphones threatening to fall off the bed.

"In the _craft cabin_ with Kairi. They left an hour ago and the guys happen to be there so let's withdraw from this _place_ already and go back," she whined, eager to get back to the craft cabin and probably get back to the guy she admired. Yuffie thought to herself who that would be but no names came up to her mind. The pensive teen stood and smoothed out her fleecy hair while Aerith stooped down to accumulate up and put the brunette's possessions on her bed.

Yuffie dreaded the fact that she **had** to go to the craft cabin, which would be filled with little kids as noisy as a nuclear war and as stuffed as a clown automobile would.

"I hate kids," Yuffie grumbled, inaudible to Aerith's ears. Light extended to Yuffie's eyes as soon as she paced out of the door so she stepped back like a vampire before sunset. She groaned and whispered in a hiss, "Too much light." When her eyes adjusted to the light, she hurried to Aerith's side to walk with her.

"What are the Shrimps doing in the craft cabin?" Aerith had her hands behind her back and she gave a dubious smirk still looking forward.

"You'll see."

Her eyes could not believe it. Paper planes soared through the air and were hitting people in the eye, super glue landed on people that became the little monster who threw the glues target at people, and the kids looked like diabolical little brats trying to slaughter eachother. Yuffie groaned inwardly at the melange, rubbing her forehead daintily. Aerith just plopped down with a soft thud while readjusting her skirt. Yuffie sat down next to her, in between next to Kairi, with a dreadful fall.

"Yuffie…what's wrong?" Kairi asked, curiously looking at the Yuffie.

"Plenty of things are wrong." Kairi shrugged her shoulders and continued to help Becca and Allison, who were making hearts made out of foam paper. Becca's was over decorated with words such as love, boys, kisses, and…sex?! Yuffie nudged Kairi to look at that then Kairi started freaking out.

"No Becca!" Yuffie smirked. Kids were really learning fast these days and early! Allison had her heart adorned with names of guys like…Clay Aiken?! (A/N: Sorry Clay Aiken fans. It's for the story)

"Clay Aiken, Allison?! Ugh, you gotta start understanding what real music is all about, not gay preps." Allison shot her head up and glared squawking in her unusually high-pitched voice, "Heeeeey. He is not! Just because he got a makeover does not mean he is gay! Don't you at least think he's got some talent?" Allison became all puppy-eyed and Yuffie just sighed.

"Okay, Clay Aiken has _some_ talent," Yuffie fabricated. Allison smiled, tipping her head, and went back to her work. Yuffie realized the table was colossal and wondered why they were the only group working there. Then she cursed herself quietly, "Stop saying things you want to be true because it always happens!" She had said that because the boys and their cabin leaders that had just come in squeezed in between them. Yuffie moved over for Sora and Riku, who squeezed a couple boys in between them.

"Hey Sora, Riku," Yuffie said. Riku glanced over and smiled at Yuffie to show he was saying hi.

"Hey Yuffie," Sora said, as he helped a boy next to him. The craft cabin was nicer than the cramped closer they called a cabin. It had a nice breeze flowing through brushing back Yuffie's bangs. The nice part about that was that no matter the amount of people, it always stayed at a reasonable temperature. Kristi was throwing paper with Haley and Shandon, who seemed to be enthralled in the matter.

"Kristi, Shandon, Haley," Yuffie warned. They looked up with puppy eyes and Yuffie began, "Watch where you're throwing that." They glanced at her with a bit of disappointment in their looks. "Unless it's at Jesse then you'll be fine," Yuffie added, as she lowered her voice. The trio grinned maliciously, glancing at one another to get each other's approval.

Yuffie glanced down the table to check on the other girls and she thought she also should check on the boys down at the end. She glanced down at the end to check and had to take a double take. At the very end of the table, sat Squall acting like this was the worst thing in the whole world.

"Hey! That's what I'm supposed to do!" She whispered, fiercely thinking of the fact that she was supposed to mope and drag out something that was not all too bad. It then hit her mind to contemplate why Squall would be in Juvy in the first place. She never did ask so maybe she would ask Riku since they came from the same school and they are in the same cabin. She turned her chocolate gaze towards the silver-headed kid who seemed to be doing nothing at that moment so that was her perfect chance to ask.

"Riku," Yuffie asked. He turned towards her and asked, "What can I do for ya Yuffie?"

She glanced over at Squall before turning her attention back to Riku and whispered, "What did Squall do? You know, to get into Juvy." Riku turned his gaze towards the miserable teen, who was fending off some of the boys in his cabin. They seemed to _'click'_ with him.

"Okay, about a year and a half ago, we used to go to the same school like everyone here. Cloud, Aerith, Kairi, Sora, Squall, and I. Well, one day before school a little ways out from the school grounds, but it was still considered school ground, but anyway, Squall got into a fight. This fight was huge and lethal because Squall had his sword and so did his opponent," Riku explained, voice lower than usual.

"Were you there?" Yuffie asked. Riku nodded and replied, "Me and Sora were hiding behind the corner because we saw Squall with his sword and knew trouble was gonna stir."

"Who was the guy Squall fought against?" Yuffie asked. Riku took a quick look around and then his gaze stopped. Yuffie looked up to follow his gaze and met with a blonde-haired person with a silver coat on. Yuffie met his gaze as he turned around to see her. Yuffie couldn't help but get a bad feeling from him as he looked at her from across the room. She shifted her gaze to the ground and then back to Riku.

"That's Seifer. He cheated during the fight and threw dirt in Squall's eyes paralyzing any chance of fighting back for a second and that's when he assaulted slicing Squall's forehead. Seifer left him there for dead," Riku ended, tranquilly. Yuffie glared at the ground then glanced back at Seifer with a dagger-piercing glare. Seifer ignored the look but only instead replaced his expression to a smirk. Yuffie sidetracked her sight to two individuals following behind him.

"That's Fujin and Raijin. They always follow Seifer and are just as bad as he is. I don't like them one bit and lucky for us, not one of them are in our cabin but I suppose Fujin wouldn't be in any of our cabins in the first place since she's a girl," Riku admitted in a laugh. Yuffie chuckled slightly but the feeling felt so…fake. She couldn't help but feel resentment towards the three.

Leaving Squall for dead? How much horrible can you get? She sought to kill Seifer because of the thing he did, but what got Yuffie the most was that she didn't even know Squall and she felt like crying because he almost died…well, maybe not died but could have because of blood loss. If it weren't for Riku and Sora, he probably wouldn't have lived and that thought made her sick inside.

"Um, Riku…I'm going to go back to the cabin. Could you tell them I'm going back if they ask where I am?" He gave a short curt nod and began to work on some activities with Kylee and Stephanie. Boy, he was sure in for a ride with Stephanie but then again…they might make the perfect match because of their air-headed instinct.

"So, that means he was expelled and sent to Juvy because of a weapon fight. How so not fair," Yuffie muttered. Kairi grabbed Yuffie's arm just as she was about to leave and put something in Yuffie's hand.

"Take this back to the cabin for me. I don't want glue on it," Kairi said. Yuffie just nodded slowly and cantered towards her cabin.

Yuffie just sat on her bed when the little shrimps came bursting in and Kristi, Shandon, and Haley crowded Yuffie's bed. She gave them a suspicious look, but they cut in, "Yuffie! Guess what our next activity is?!" Yuffie rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "I dunno." Nevertheless, the trio did not catch her sarcasm.

"Tug of war!" They yelled in unison. Yuffie's eyes almost blew out of her head.

"What?!" Aerith twirled one of the ringlets while saying, "Yeah…they changed the plans for today. We will be doing games at the mess hall later this week."

"UGH..."

"Hey," Aerith began, "At least we will be with the guys. We're supposed to meet out by the lake and wear some old clothes because it _will _be muddy."

Yuffie followed behind slowly while listening to Kristi talk about the unruly things she did. Yuffie wouldn't be surprised if Kristi were going to Juvy when she was older. She took Kristi by the hand causing confusion towards the little girl.

"Kristi…Promise me one thing," Yuffie said.

"Um, okay."

"When you turn ten," she began, "tone down the boisterous things you do so you won't have to go to Juvy." Kristi glanced at Yuffie and shrugged.

"Okay," she said, innocently.

"But for now, you can continue your _rampage."_ Yuffie grinned at the little monster that held her hand. Kristi smiled back evilly, let go slowly, and ran over to the mud pile where a rope lay. Yuffie was put in the front for some odd reason when they ordered them to where they stood. Riku was right behind her, then Sora, Kairi, Aerith, Cloud (she had not really gotten a chance to talk with him yet, but she heard he was strong), then the little kids. On the other side, facing Yuffie was Seifer. He was in the front of the line grinning with an evil aurora to him. Yuffie just glared at him in her response. Behind him was Raijin, who looked very muscular and was probably stronger than Seifer, and right behind him was Fujin with her silverish-gray hair blockading her eyes.

Yuffie glanced around to see Squall standing a little way from them. What a party pooper! The other group began pulling the rope with a forceful tug, catching poor little Yuffie off guard. She recovered quickly and gritted her teeth while pulling as hard as she could. There was great tension between the two groups and they were beginning to slide forward. If they didn't have Cloud, they would've lost already. Seifer's team had outnumbered them greatly and if Squall didn't get in there and help, they would lose.

"Leon man," Cloud hissed, loudly. "We **_need_** you!" Squall just stood there, arched his eyebrows at Cloud, and then replied, "Why should I play such a foolish game?" Cloud turned his sapphire gaze towards the stubborn teen.

"You can kick Seifer's ass and laugh at him when he's in the mud," Cloud said, with difficulty, trying to persuade the teen. Leon was quiet then shrugged.

"Only for this game," Squall said. He came up behind the little kids and grabbed the rope. He began to pull and it made a great difference. Yuffie could feel it was easier to pull and with her last strength along with everybody else, pulled as hard as they could. Unfortunately, only Seifer landed in the mud, but it was a satisfying sight. Everybody else began to let go of the rope when the other team hauled Yuffie in with the rest of their strength. She landed next to Seifer who was wiping mud of himself.

"Hey! You cheated! We won fair and square and you pulled Yuffie in," Kairi yelled. She was getting ready to go over to the other side to kick some butt when Sora pulled her back. Her face fumed in anger so she glared at the other team.

Yuffie stood up along with Seifer and wiped herself off. Seifer smiled and said, "Here, let me help you." He wiped off some of the mud on her then his hand had trailed to her behind quickly.

"Ah! PERVERT!" Yuffie turned around and kicked him in the groin then side kicked him at the waist and caused him to fly back about five feet.

"Whoa! When did Yuffie know how to do martial arts?!" Kairi and Aerith said together. Yuffie wiped her hands off and then clapped them to get rid of the excess dirt. Seifer got up from his muddy position on the ground and began to go after Yuffie. Yuffie looked up and Seifer had pushed her back in the mud with a lot of force. The little kids began to chant, "Fight, fight, fight!" Aerith and Kairi tried to stop them and began to usher them away. A couple of complains and groans came but they hurried off.

"Jerk!" Yuffie jumped back up and held up her fists, defensively. Seifer quickly dodged around her and smacked a good one. Cloud was ready to launch out there but someone had already beaten him to it.

His fist collided with Seifer's jaw, making him stumble back a couple feet. Squall stood there ready to kick Seifer's ass and he said, "You're not supposed to hit ladies, Seifer. You know that or do I have show you the consequences?" Yuffie gazed at Squall's back and smiled. Cloud came up behind and put an arm around Yuffie protectively and whispered, "We got to go to the nurse to check out that cut." Yuffie lifted her fingers to her face, felt a sticky substance, and growled, "What an assho-"

"Yuffie, don't even bother with him." Squall advanced forward and Seifer backed off.

"Gotten tougher I see Squall. I'll deal with you later and Yuffie," he began, "Nice ass." Yuffie became wide-eyed and began to say, "Seifer, you fu-"Cloud's hand covered Yuffie's mouth and said, "Although the children from our cabins are gone, his are still here." Yuffie growled underneath his grasp over her mouth then became quiet. Squall moved forward and punched Seifer again. Seifer backed off and rounded up the kids from his cabin and left. Yuffie, surprised at Squall's actions, smiled underneath Cloud's hand. Cloud removed his hand and Yuffie grinned.

Squall turned around and said, "Is she alright?" Cloud shrugged and replied, "She should be when we get her to the nurse." Squall nodded and began to walk off towards his cabin.

"Squall er, Leon!" He stopped and turned around slightly. "Thanks," Yuffie said. Squall seemed a bit taken back in surprise by the comment and replied, "Don't mention it." He walked away towards his cabin again and Yuffie couldn't help but sigh dreamily while Cloud helped her walk back towards the nurse.

**_A/N:_**_ YAY! Next chapter done! I've been working on it, but I have bad news. My internet has broken down and I am at my grandma's right now so I could update but when I get back home and type the next chapter I'll have to wait to get on my parents computer to update._

_Thank you comments:_

**_SetsuntaMew_****_:_**_ Hey!__ Thanks for being the first person to review my story! I'm glad you like it and think it's a good idea._

**_BlueEyedDemon1_****_:_**_ Thanks for reviewing. I come up with the weirdest stories in my opinion._

**_Silent-Mousie:_** _Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it._

**_October Breeze:_**_ Thanks for reviewing. It was inspired by you story so I'm honored that you like it! I didn't even know I could do description to the point where you can imagine it well. Thanks and looking forward to any oncoming stories of yours._

**_Sqully_****_:_** _I'm glad that you think it's awesome! I'm so happy!_

**_Cold-Blade:_**_ Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you think it sounds cool. No one's ever said any of my stories were unique…or at least I think…Thanks!_

**_himaco_****_:_** Yes, a classic. I wish I could see my school in flames Sigh

Thanks for reviewing! This chapter had a little Squall/Yuffie in it and next chapter…SWIMMING AT GOLDEN POND ROCKY POINT!


	3. Water Savior and Camp Fire

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…:(…oh well :)…oh WAIT! I do own something! My own characters…YAY!

Summary: Yuffie has been put in Juvy (a school for bad kids.) She has only one way out. She has to either participate as a cabin leader for five weeks at a kid's camp with other Juvy's or go back to that hell for 3 years. Squffie.

Wow, you guys review quickly! I was like Hallelujah!! Thanks comments are at the end.

Chapter Three

A water savior and camp fires

"That hurts!" The now clean Yuffie complained quietly, as the nurse dabbed at the slightly inflated jaw with a cut going down an inch or two from her ear.

"It'll sting, but don't you want me to mend this? I would think you would or you could just go around the whole next two weeks in pain then rather just facing some burning. What do you want me to do?" the nurse asked.

"Just finish. I have to get to dinner with my cabin soon," Yuffie clarified. The nurse shrugged her shoulders then dabbed at her cut once more before putting something on it.

"This is cooling gel. You can put some foundation on it and no one will know that you had the cut," the nurse notified. Yuffie smiled but then realized something.

"Um…I don't wear foundation," Yuffie admitted, slowly.

"Oh, well then…hold on a second." The nurse jumped up and came Yuffie could hear the healer rummage in the back of the infirmary cabin and in seconds, came back with a little packet. "As sad as it is, girls come to me sometimes saying they will not do **_any_** camp activity without foundation. Yuffie with held most of her laughter, but some slipped.

"Must be preps then," Yuffie snickered. "It's like all they think of." The nurse pressed her lips together in satisfaction and gave Yuffie the little packet.

"Okay, off you go," the nurse, urged her. Yuffie smiled and nodded running to the door and shouted, "Thanks!" then left. She scrambled up the steps to her cabin and when she threw, open the door; she was attacked with hugs and little kids.

"Yuffie, are you alright?!"

"Did you kick his ass?"

"What happened after we left?"

"Beef Jerky!" All of them stopped and looked at Stephanie.

"Beef Jerky?" Aerith asked. Stephanie nodded and replied, "Yeah. You guys wouldn't shut up and let Yuffie talk." They all shrugged and Aerith nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we should let Yuffie talk," Aerith admitted. "Well, what happened after we left?"

Sighing, Yuffie told them and Aerith nodded in excitement. "Isn't Cloud something?" Yuffie gave a snort at Aerith and said, "Yes, he is very nice and protective but Squall kicked Seifer's butt." Aerith crossed her arms and smiled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him," Aerith said. Yuffie shrugged and replied, "Well, if I didn't know any better, you like Cloud so it makes it even although, I'm not feeling anything for Squall except the fact that he's very attractive. That's all…so far." Aerith smirked and then patted her on the back and said, "We're gonna be great friends."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and offered, "Anyone hungry? I bet you shrimps are." They looked at one another and smiled with Kristi replying, "Hell er, heck ya!" Yuffie smiled and let Kristi come and jump on her back. She gave the little monster a piggyback ride back to the mess hall. Kristi laughed loudly in the dark and she could hear other kids and cabin leaders trailing to dinner.

From the distance, the mess hall was lighted brightly and people were entering slowly. Yuffie heard Kristi's cry to go faster and obliged. She speeded up the ride and Kristi's squeals became louder. "Whee!" Yuffie walked into the mess hall with Kristi on her shoulders and let her jump off onto the table. Jesse, fortunately, wasn't in the mess hall at that moment and Yuffie grinned.

Yuffie and Kristi waited for the others, getting impatient along the way. As they waited, a figure came in through the door glancing at her with a smirk as she held Kristi by her side. Yuffie and Kristi looked the other way acting as if they never saw him and stuck their nose in the air. Seifer growled and walked to another table with the rest of his cabin. Aerith, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and the rest of the munchkins stumbled in.

"Finally!" Yuffie and Kristi exclaimed together. They just sat down at a table away from Seifer's and began chatting. Yuffie and Kristi were shunned to the end of the table so Kristi sat next to Yuffie and Yuffie sat deserted since Kristi was talking with her trio. Seifer was giving her a look by lustfully licking his lips, but stopped suddenly and turned around back to his table. Yuffie tilted her slightly in question. She then felt a figure sit down beside her slowly. She looked up at the brunette.

"Hey Squall," Yuffie greeted.

"Leon."

"Oh sorry, my mistake," Yuffie retorted, sarcastically. Squall just raised his eyebrows for the second then put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hand. Yuffie tilted her head and then rested her chin in her hand to mock Squall. Squall gave her a suspicious look while Yuffie copied. Squall creased his eyebrows in vexation.

"Stop it!" They both said together. Yuffie burst out laughing and turned her head the other way. Squall just sighed and looked the other way. Everyone turned their heads towards the two and just smiled.

Yuffie came trailing in through the door with a grin on her face and a tired little girl on her back. Kairi and Aerith came behind with the tired kids trailing behind them. Kristi had already dropped dead on the floor from exhaustion. Well, not literally dead but the way she dropped seemed like it. Yuffie put Kristi on her bed while the others were in the bathroom brushing their teeth wearily. Yuffie wondered why Kristi would drop so soon since she was usually all full of energy and seemed like she stayed up late but apparently not.

Yuffie changed into her pajama's, that consisted of a tank top and some spandex shorts. "Into bed! We'll see you all in the morning!" Aerith said. Yuffie just fell onto her bed and pulled her blanket over her, not caring if they were in bed or not. She pulled her CD player on over her ears to drown out the noise and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Are you serious?! Oh my god! That is great," Yuffie exclaimed. Aerith wasn't too happy but not too mad. The little shrimps were gonna go to the mess hall and stay with the camp director to get to know the rules and be adjusted to the camp. The LEADERS have to go swimming instead. Yuffie had already scrambled into her bag and had her swimsuit at hand. She ran into the bathroom and changed.

Minutes later, everyone was dressed and they led the little kids down to the mess hall where they would do the days activities while they got to go and swim. They were to meet at the lake shortly after they dropped off the kids from their cabin. Yuffie began to wonder why they did not just go swimming in the lake at camp. It would have been easier in Yuffie's opinion anyway.

Yuffie had a white tank top on over her swimsuit and shorts to cover her bottom piece. The three girls trudged through the dirt with displeasure at how dirty they were getting but remembered they were going swimming so it did not matter. In the distance, a crowd was forming. She knew that her friends were grinning their heads off at which they saw in the distance. Cloud, Sora, Riku, and Squall were in the distance. Yuffie almost felt like freezing but mentally slapped herself for even thinking of that. Cloud was whispering some things to Squall, who didn't even look like he was listening, but Yuffie knew he was since Cloud was the only he thought was sane. Sora and Riku were telling one another jokes (as usual) while laughing their heads off. Yuffie was walking by Squall and was about to say hi the two when someone pushed her out of the way and made her stumble back.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Yuffie growled. A stunning raven-haired teenager had brushed by her without a word and towards Squall and Cloud. Cloud was pushed back a little and she began to talk to Squall who was taken back a bit. He then returned to his normal self and acted as if he weren't listening. Yuffie pushed herself up from the ground and stomped right over and pushed her out of the way.

"What's your frikin' deal?! Are you blind?" Yuffie growled. The woman just glanced over at Yuffie and smiled.

"I'll see you later Squallie!" She turned to go but before she left, she glared at Yuffie and flipped her off. Yuffie's eyes widened in horror then she began to start to string a fling of words before a hand covered her mouth. Cloud removed his hand and said, "She's not even worth your time." Yuffie glanced over to the area the raven went and then back to Cloud.

"I guess not," Yuffie said then thought, "but if she provokes it, no one's gonna stop me from kicking her ass." A smile crept up on Cloud's forest from Yuffie enthusiasm.

Yuffie let a laugh escape and said, "Squallie? Ha, that's funny." Squall growled and it urged Yuffie to laugh on more. "Oh…haha…by the way…ha…Cloud. Hahaha…Who was that girl?"

"Rinoa."

They hiked up the mountain trail in wheezy breaths. It was getting hard to get there but the leader of the whole ordeal promised them it was worth it and offered that they would just get into better shape. Flowers shined on the side of the path but everyone was too busy concentrating on getting up the trail to concentrate. Well, except for Squall, Cloud, and Seifer. This seemed to be easy for them. No wonder they didn't want the little shrimps to come. They'd have to carry them up the whole way and the little kids certainly outnumbered the leaders.

"Soon…" Kairi said, slowly. "We better get there soon or else." It was soon that they got there to Kairi's wishes. They did stand amazed at the scenery. It was nice and way prettier and inviting than the lake. Yuffie grinned at the site of the waterfall.

"Oh…That looks nice," she whispered. The leader said that they were to go to the top to look at the view then they could go swimming. Yuffie didn't like the leader because he was gay and was kind of flirting with the other people. He looked like he had most of his interest on Squall though.

Yuffie wanted to go swimming now, but everyone else was already going to the top. "Hey! Wait for me!" She hurried up to catch up and by the time they got to the top they were tired out. Yuffie had to yell at Riku and Sora when they played a joke on her. She was giving them a speech on how they shouldn't do that if they didn't want her to hurt them.

"Oh you guys are going to pay if you do that again," Yuffie warned. She pointed her finger at them and began again, "I'm serious too." Sora and Riku gulped and eyed one another. Riku shrugged his shoulders wondering what was he afraid of.

He turned around so that his back was facing Yuffie and began to reply. Yuffie did not realize she was standing next to Squall so she did not know what was going to happen. The mahogany haired teenager crossed her arms and listened as Riku was talking.

"Okay Yuffie. WE ARE sorry. It won't happen again and we certainly don't want our butts kicked," he began. Yuffie turned around and saw Squall. He spared a glance at her then his eyes widened and he sighed as a familiar raven-haired woman came along.

"Hey Squallie," she greeted. It was a sour greeting to Yuffie's ears. Yuffie frowned at that. She didn't realize how close to the edge she was.

"It's Leon."

"Oh…Squall fits you much better!" Rinoa said.

"That's what I think too," Yuffie whispered, inaudible to the ears of those around her. She turned her head towards Riku who was still talking.

"Say it like you mean it Riku," Yuffie said.

"Well, anyway," Rinoa began, as she talked to Squall. It was starting to bug the crap out of Yuffie and the position she was standing in was getting tiring so she took a step back…

"I am Yuffie so now that you know that, you can stop talking and we can listen to the stupid leader." The height they were up was about seventy or eighty feet high and Yuffie didn't like heights…They made her sick. "See Yuffie," Riku began, "it's not that hard to be quiet and listen." Riku looked over and whispered fiercely, "Where's Yuffie?"

Splash.

"Uh oh," Sora whispered. Squall pushed Rinoa out of the way and looked over the edge.

"What'd you do that for?" Squall hissed. "She's going to drown from the water fall." Rinoa shrugged her shoulders and said, "It was a mere accident." Rinoa had a wicked smile on her face and Squall did his usually glare. He looked down and then dove off the edge.

Gasps arose across the teenagers and the leader said, "I think we should be getting down to the bottom now and you guys can swim." Everyone felt like falling to the ground. The leader had no idea what was going on. Sora pointed to the leader and said, "You're lucky you're not fat or else I would've made fun of you so bad for not caring." They all began to head down and the leader thought, "I don't deserve that but then again…they are juvenile delinquents."

Yuffie was under the water, stunned from the impact but her mind was still working.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Swim you idiot. SWIM!_

"What happened, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Yuffie had stepped back and Rinoa said she'd help her catch her balance but pushed her off. Squall didn't take that lightly," the crimson-headed girl explained.

'_Come on. You don't want to die!' her mind sobbed._

"Rinoa. Isn't she Seifer's girlfriend? Trying hit on Squall and knock out the competition," Cloud said.

_You're gonna die… Okay…I give my CD player to…hum…_

A hand grabbed onto Yuffie's arm and pulled her up above the surface. She seemed unconscious but she seemed awake. She couldn't move and her eyes were closed, but she hacked some water up. She was breathing but not very well.

__

Who should I give it—?

Hack…Hack

I can breathe? I can breathe!

Squall pulled Yuffie up into his arms and came out of the water. Everyone was coming down and seeing Yuffie in Squall's arms.

"Is she dead?!" One cried.

"No you idiot!"

"Hey! You two! Leon! You and your girlfriend better stop doing inappropriate things," the leader called. That woke Yuffie up. She hacked up the last of the water in her lungs and said, "Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend. He just saved my life and you're telling me we're doing inappropriate things?!" Squall let Yuffie down and she began to advance upon the leader.

"Wait a second. Are you jealous? You are gay for the fact. You like Squall er, Leon! I advise you turn and leave some where else or else I will kick your butt like if I were his girlfriend," Yuffie warned. The leader growled but then said, "You just threatened me."

"Well, you just admitted to liking Squall."

"No I didn't."

"See, you're not denying that you like Squall. You're just saying that you didn't admit it so I can just arrange a meeting with Jesse here and we'll see what happens," Yuffie smiled.

The leader frowned and said, "You'll see." He walked off and the others just stood wide-eyed. Most of the other teens were just shrugging their shoulders and jumped into the pond and began to swim. Yuffie kneeled down from energy lost and tried to catch her breath. Kairi and Aerith ran over to her and began to ask her questions.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked. Yuffie nodded and said, "Yeah…thanks to Squall. Oh wait…Leon." Yuffie sat on the ground and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna sit here and watch you guys swim. I'm too tired right now."

"Okay," Kairi said. Aerith was gagging and Yuffie asked, "Are you okay?"

"Um, sorta. The leader liking Squall is making me very sick right now but I think I might get over it."

Yuffie looked back over to where Squall was. "Hey, where's Squall?" Cloud, Riku, and Sora came over and studied Yuffie.

"He disappeared I guess," Cloud shrugged. "Wouldn't blame him either."

Squall sat in the forest alone watching nothing. He was dripping wet but didn't care. He felt sick. The leader liked him? Ugh…And then what had gotten into him to jump off after her? Was it the fact that Rinoa had done it and she was Seifer's girlfriend?

"Yeah…that's it," Squall reassured himself, but he had a feeling that wasn't why.

Yuffie sat at the edge of the pond while she watched her friends swim. Sora and Riku found a tree by the area with a vine on it and they had the bright idea of swinging of it into the pond. It looked fun and the boys were putting a lot of work on the vine. Yuffie decided she would try it sometime. In the distance, she was two familiar people messing around with each other. Her eyes widened at the thought then she shook her head.

"No…They can't be here. They never went to Juvy unless," Yuffie trailed off. "Selphie! Tidus!" The two people glanced over as if they heard their name then went back to what they were doing. One of them took a double take and got out of the water. She was a good twenty yards away and yelled back, "Yuffie? Is that you?"

"Get over here!" Yuffie yelled, waving the two. Selphie yanked Tidus out of the water who yanked someone out of the water along with him. Yuffie squinted and smiled. The little blitzer, Wakka. They walked along with eachother along the bank of the pond towards the sitting juvenile.

The three approached and Yuffie grinned. They seemed different as well. Everyone had gotten taller and it seemed Selphie had caught up with Yuffie in height.

"You guys are in Juvy? Ha, now I've seen everything!" Yuffie grinned.

"Well, Selphie here isn't. She's just here supporting us. She's the goodie-goodie," Tidus explicated.

"Oh yeah. There are a couple goodie-goodie's here aren't there? Well, it's good to see you again. What cabin are you in?" Yuffie asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. I'm stuck with Rinoa and Fujin," Selphie told. Yuffie felt a sudden whiff of pity towards her.

"I can't believe it…I'm so sorry that that happened," Yuffie sympathized.

"Ya and me and Tidus are with da other two," Wakka explained. Yuffie looked up at Tidus again and smiled.

"Wow Tidus. You sure have gotten nicer looking," Yuffie commented. Tidus felt a blush blow up on his face and he stuttered, "Y-You too." He had such a crush on Yuffie in High School but she had been expelled so nothing happened.

"Oh…You guys should spend time at our cabin's. It's way better."

"I think I'll take that offer up," Selphie said.

"It's great to see you guys again."

"You too," they said in unison. They took off towards the area they were earlier. Those three were like best friends. They were very hard to break up. Yuffie used to go to school with them until she was expelled. They must have hit the rock bottom after she left. They were the crowd she hung around most since they liked the same things. They didn't live far from her either, but she wondered why they didn't go to her Juvy instead.

It was getting towards dusk and they began to head back. The leader was in the front and everyone was keeping their distance away from him. Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Kairi, Sora, and Riku were in the back because they didn't even want to go close to the leader or Seifer and his gang for the fact. Selphie and her trio were towards the front because they didn't like the back. They motto was 'the faster to camp, the better.' They weren't looking forward to their cabins but dinner seemed nice.

"Hey…Leon never did come back," Aerith pointed out.

"Cloud's on that job. Poor guy…Probably scarred for life," Riku said. Yes, everyone had a lot of pity for Squall now that they found out a gay person liked him. They reached camp with no sweat now because it was going downhill. The shrimps were still at the mess hall. Yuffie wasn't ready to face them…maybe Kristi. She was the one she liked most so maybe her but she didn't know about anyone else.

The girls got back to their cabin with a message on their door. Kairi pulled it off the door and began to read, "Tonight is campfire. Meet around the campfire for some nice toasty warmth and smores." They glanced at each other with a smile.

"Nice. That sounds nice," Yuffie whispered. Turning the knob, Kairi opened the door and flipped on the lights. Yuffie tossed her things beside her bed and grabbed a shirt and shorts from her bag. She quickly changed and hopped onto her bed. She always had to listen to her CD player. Aerith was obsessing on what _pink_ outfit she should wear while Kairi just grabbed any outfit in her bag. She also put on a jacket to keep her warm.

"Ready!" Kairi said, glancing over at Yuffie then towards Aerith. "You're not ready yet are you Aerith?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Won't ever be."

"Well, do your best and hurry. It's time for dinner. We'll meet you there," Kairi said, grabbing Yuffie and pulling her out the door. Yuffie tossed her CD player on the bed and waved goodbye to it.

"Is that really necessary?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. That thing is my life," Yuffie grinned.

Dinner was nice and tasty. Everyone was there except Squall and Aerith. Cloud had said that he wanted to be alone in the cabin but would go to the campfire tonight. Aerith was still stressing about her clothes so Kairi went back to get her while Yuffie sat around the campfire. Riku and Sora talked with her for a moment then she decided they got boring because they talked about things she didn't want to talk about like some of the stories they laughed at for instance. Aerith and Kairi still weren't back yet and Cloud was sitting alone. There was an empty spot next to her on both sides. There was a spot next to Cloud and next to Riku open as well. The shrimps were on the other side of the fire eating smores.

A body sat down next to her. The scent coming from the person she figured it was Squall. Well, she thought he was sitting next to her to talk but then again there were no empty spaces now since Kairi and Aerith had gotten back unless he wanted to sit next to the leader. She didn't think that would be happening. Kairi smiled and said, "I finally helped her pick out an outfit and shoved it on her." Yuffie laughed at the girls' humor.

"Hey Kairi," Riku asked, "We need your opinion on this." Kairi turned her attention towards Riku and smiled. Yuffie was once again left without anyone to talk to. She glanced at Squall, who was gazing into the depths of the fire. What was so interesting about that? But then again, he might be just thinking.

Her gaze shifted towards Aerith and Cloud. They were having a dandy time. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were sitting comfortably down a couple people from them. She caught Tidus glance at her from time to time and smile. He still hadn't gotten over her. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Was this going to be a boring time? Most likely.

"Yuffie?" She let her gaze wonder to Squall.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I mean the fall was pretty harsh," he whispered. The wind began to pick up and lightly blow at Yuffie's hair.

"Yeah thanks to you," Yuffie replied. It became silent when he nodded and looked back into the fire. The fire crackled and the light voices of others drifted in the air. She should've stayed at the cabin with her prized CD player. She then felt something leather touch her cut. Her gaze saw a gloved hand lightly touching her cut.

"That's a pretty nasty cut Seifer gave you," Squall said. Yuffie nodded then Squall realized what he was doing and whipped his hand back into his lap. Yuffie eyed him curiously and then a smiled began to form on her face.

"You're such a mystery," Yuffie said. Squall quirked an eyebrow at her and a rare small smile caught his lips. Yuffie realized it and said, "Oh gawd, are you smiling?" Squall turned his head the other way and said, "No…"

"Are you sure about that?" He turned his gaze towards the fire and replied, "I'm sure." There was silence and Yuffie then whispered, getting up, "You're a bad liar, Squall."

He watched her leave. Her small petite form leaving the area towards her own cabin. He looked back at the fire then…smiled.

**__**

A/N: Done with this chapter!! YAY!! I made it a lot longer because I went camping and lacked update. Yeah, If I don't update for a long time, there is a reason. A huge fire problem is going on and cutting through power lines and we might have power outages for a long time because the fire is getting out of control. Oh…I would like to ask you guys a favor! Would you join this site? It's in my bio. Go take a look PUH-LEASE!!

It's a really nice site that you can role-play in. I'm there all the time and we can do some fun stuff. It's really great and you might see some people from that you know. You may never know. :) Just check it out! PLEASE?

Oh and if you guys want to see how far I am on chapters, you can look in my bio and I give you some info there.

Thank you comments:

SetsuntaMew: Yet again, you reviewed first! Great huh? Did you imagine the swimming like this? Thanks for reviewing.

****

Sqully: Yes he is and can you only imagine it got worse? Seifer's girlfriend! Dun dun dun… :) Thanks for reviewing.

****

Cold-Blade: Yeah. Go Cloud. I like Cloud a lot and I like how you did that Squall/Leon thing. Haha… Thanks for reviewing.

****

October Breeze: Yes…Fighting…LOTS! Well, Squall is good but then again,…he went to Juvy! He was sweet this chapter…I think…His real self is starting to come forth. Thanks for reviewing. :)

****

himaco: YEAH! I AGREE! More ass kicking in the future! :0 Thanks for reviewing!

****

Sugacoated-Cherries: Ahh, yes. The new reviewer. Yes…She did but in this chapter, she wanted the full story about what happened. I guess I accidentally worded it wrong. :x** But that's okay right? :) Thanks for reviewing!**

HEY! Thanks for reviewing! I'm soooo happy at the amount I got ! :D

Next Chapter: It will be a surprise… :)

****

__


	4. Griever

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own it…I own my characters though. XD

Summary: _Yuffie has been put in Juvy (a school for bad kids.) She has only one way out. She has to either participate as a cabin leader for five weeks at a kid's camp with other Juvy's or go back to that hell for 3 years. Squffie._

****

YAY! Another chapter! SMILE! I so happy…Yah, anyway. Here's the next chappie. I think of the first scene rather funny myself. XD

This is my longest chapter for this story yet… I don't see you complaining. :D

Thanks comments at the end. And one more thing. WHAT HAPPENED?! Two REVIEWS!!! That's it?!

Chapter Four

Griever

It was dark and probably some where after two in the morning. The door creaked open and in trotted Kairi and Aerith. Under the covers, Yuffie had her CD player on as usual, but had turned it down to listen to what they were saying. They glanced over at Yuffie and whispered to one another.

"Good thing the girls spent the night at the other cabin. They'd be exhausted if they had stayed with us," Aerith whispered.

Kairi gave a curt nod and inquired as she pulled back the covers to her bed, "How come Yuffie left so early?" Shifting came from the bed next to her; Aerith's bed.

"I'm not sure. She didn't really have anyone to talk to except," Aerith trailed off, taking a moment to glance at the figure they thought was sleeping. Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows together in inquisition. _'What are they getting at?' _Yuffie thought silently.

"Yeah, her savior," Kairi laughed quietly. Irritation boiled up inside her. She quenched her mouth shut tightly to avoid _interrupting_ their little 'chit chat.'

"Don't you think…ya know?" The teen dressed in pink whispered, adding wink to spice it up. Although Yuffie couldn't see Aerith's action, she knew that she had done it.

"Um, what do I think?" She asked, shuffling through her bag to obtain her pajamas. Aerith gave a quiet exasperated sigh and replied, "You know, perfect for each other." Kairi let her mouth open in an 'ah' motion to show she understood. Yuffie seemed to reason with that, but she wasn't so sure about that.

"Yeah, but," Kairi trailed off.

"Yeah what?" Aerith pressed on. Kairi was a little hesitant; it was floating on the tip of her tongue. "Spit it out already."

"Squall's cold. He's not like others. Think back to school. He wasn't too friendly with people and Yuffie's different than that. Sure, she can be a little grumpy…but she's bright and cheerful," Kairi explained.

'They think I'm cheerful? Ha, they make me laugh. Are they sure they're talking about me?' Yuffie thought.

"But think… He's warming up to our little sleeping pig er, beauty," Aerith joked. Kairi and Aerith giggled loudly, both pushing their hands over their mouths to suppress the laughter. Yuffie was ready to let a low growl out, but forced herself to stop. They were going to pay in the morning or sometime soon…she just had to think of a plan.

"Yeah, I guess your right…in a way," Kairi whispered, trying to keep the giggle level low.

"Plus, he saved her life. Affection," Aerith added, pointing her finger up to the ceiling trying to prove a point.

"But they only met a couple days ago," Kairi pointed out. Aerith tipped her head down in thought.

"Kairi…Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" Aerith inquired.

"Of course. We'll just see how this little duet plays its notes," Kairi smiled. She began to stifle a yawn and stretch.

"What time is it?" Aerith asked.

"3:00…Wow, we surely did talk a long time."

"It best the both of us get to sleep. We have to be up by seven tomorrow and of course I need my beauty sleep," Aerith murmured, a yawn following the whisper.

"The only one who will be getting their beauty rest is Yuffie. All the better for Squall. He can love his sleeping pig," Kairi joked. The giggled once again and Yuffie let out a small growl. The others glanced around the room then at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Kairi asked.

"Sounded like…" They glanced at each other and gritted their teeth in fear.

"A bear!" They hissed loudly. Yuffie beamed underneath her blanket. Her CD player turned off and she reached down to turn it back on when she heard a low, "Grrr…" She completely froze.

"EEK," Kairi and Aerith squealed. There was silence and the two teens were standing in the middle of the room, trembling. Something began to swat against the side of the cabin and the two couldn't stand it much longer. They looked up to the window to where the swatting happened. Nothing was there….

"RAWRRR!" Something brown hit the window and since it was dark, they couldn't see what was happening.

"Bear!" The screeched, as they ran out of the cabin, throwing open the door with a huge boom. Yuffie threw off her covers and gazed at the open door. The screen door shut with a slam.

"What the hell!" Yuffie cussed. The teen hopped out of bed and peeked outside the front of the screen door to see the two teens were over fifty yards away yelling, "Bear! It's going to eat us!"

"Bear?" She glanced around, cautious, and then decided it was nothing to be afraid of. She gave a snort, letting her deep brown eyes drift closed for the moment, and grinned.

Idiots…

The bear would just eat Kairi and Aerith _if_ there really was one. What made Yuffie wonder most was that no one in the camp was waking up. Yuffie only shrugged the thought off since she contemplated that everyone must've dropped dead after they had gotten back.

"Raawrrr!" A brown thing roared, as it hit the screen door.

"Ahh! A ravisher!" Yuffie shrieked, as she stumbled back onto the cold wooden floor. The door opened slowly and she crawled back in fear and choked out, "Get away!" She closed her eyes as she crawled back to come in contact with the relentless obstruction known as the wall.

"Psspht." Silence filled the cabin and Yuffie was huddled while trembling. Yuffie listened to the sound. It sounded like…laughter? Suppressed laughter! She opened her eyes and came upon three laughing boys. Their figures were hard to see but she knew who they were.

"Riiiiiku, Sooorrraa, Clooooud," she growled venomously. She knew who had planned it and who had joined it. She jumped up ready to beat some teens asses at the moment.

"Come on Yuffie. It was merely a joke," Riku assured her.

"Oh was that all?" Yuffie said, adding a dry laugh. The three teens shifted uncomfortably in the position they stood. She advanced towards Sora and Riku and grabbed them by their ears.

"I'll teach you jokes! Have you guys heard the story where the very mad Yuffie kicks your asses?" She hauled Riku and Sora out the door as the blonde ambled after. Yuffie glanced venomously yet, wearily over her shoulder at Cloud and scowled.

"Stop the screaming banshees. They're gonna wake up the whole camp." Cloud contorted his face in confusion till it hit him and ran off in the direction of the screaming juveniles.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" They both whispered. Yuffie stomped very angrily towards their cabins. She had no shoes on and was very tired resulting grumpiness. She came upon their cabin and threw open the door. She grabbed the two, who tried to escape as soon as she let go but she was quick to grab on again.

"Ow!" They whined.

"That's what you get!" She ranted violently. She threw the two into the cabin making them crash onto the floor, who knocked a couple things onto the ground. No one seemed to be in the cabin…except Squall. He was standing by his bed and was apparently not pleased.

"What the hell is going on, Yuffie?" Squall growled, running his hand along the rigid wall for guidance towards her small outlined figure. It wasn't normal for a seventeen-year-old girl to pullulate in a guys cabin at three in the morning.

Yuffie growled and hissed back in a tone that sounded in layers of sarcasm, "Just ask these two. You'll find it rather _funny." _He narrowed his eyes to Riku and Sora, who were curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Babies," Yuffie chided. Squall gave her a curious look. For the first time, Yuffie heeded Squall's appearance. Her face became deep red but lucky for her, it was dark. Squall had no shirt on revealing his firm chest and only had boxers on. She felt the blood rush to her face worse than had ever done so before.

She whipped around quickly and whispered, "I-I uh, gotta go." She got to the door then broke into a run out of the boys cabin and brushed passed the blonde coming in. A questionable look was thrown her way as he saw the petite form grow smaller in the distance.

She couldn't believe it. She had blushed beyond her belief. What scared her most is that she never blushed when a guy was dressed like Squall, but this was a whole different situation. Yuffie stopped for the second thinking, "If I go in there like this, they'll know something is up." She snapped her fingers and whispered, "I know." She threw open the door and stomped over to her bed.

"That'll teach them," She hissed, as she clapped her hands together to show a job well done. The two teens were looking at the angry Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"What?" She growled.

"What did you do?" Kairi asked.

"Ask me that in the morning when I'm well rested." Kairi and Aerith glanced at each other and whispered, "Let's not mess with her…"

Yuffie dove under her covers with a grin plastered on her face. _They'll never find out…_

_Poke…poke_

"Uuugghh…"

_Poke…poke…poke_

"Wah do ya waan?" She slurred out.

"What? I can't understand you," the voice complained.

"I said what do ya wan?" Yuffie slurred but it was more understandable. Her eyes were still closed and closed tight.

"Time to get up! That's what," the young voice chirped.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Yuffie groaned. She put her arm over her eyes to shade herself from the light. She realized the figure was sitting on top of her and wasn't too heavy but not light like a six-year-old. She slightly opened her eyes to see who was on top of her.

"Ah! GET OFF!" She screamed, as she realized who it was. She threw him off of her and onto the floor with a big thump.

"Ow Yuffie. You sure have a nick for hurting people," he complained.

"Last night…You deserved that, Sora!" She pulled the covers up to cover herself in warmth.

"Well, it was just a joke," he replied.

"A joke that scared me have to death," Yuffie hissed back. She shook her head in irritation then rubbed her temples in a circle. "Sorry…I didn't get too much sleep and well, I need sleep." Sora's frown was replaced with his goofy grin as he said, "Ah, no prob. I just came to wake you up before Kairi did. You don't want her to wake you up because she's not in the best mood this morning either."

"Great…Just what we need. A psycho crimson headed chick on everybody's case," Yuffie smiled. Sora pushed himself up from the ground and off towards the door he went.

"Yuffie…Don't turn too red today or else you might look like a tomato," Sora joked. Yuffie gaped at him and grabbed the closest thing she could find and threw it at him, narrowly missing him as he disappeared through the door.

"And to think that kid went to Juvy! He is too cheerful to even look like a kid who goes to Juvy. Well, he is really badly behaved and steals stuff and other messed up things so I wouldn't blame his mom." With that Yuffie wearily hopped out of bed. She began to think deeply.

"Half of the kids who go to Juvy don't act like they belong there, but I don't think that those things each person did Kairi told me about is the only thing they did," she thought slowly. "Maybe it's because they have friends here. This is like a place where they belong."

After a few attempts of putting on normal clothes, she changed and left out the door. Because of lack of sleep, the whole camp was drained of its energy. After they were done with their activities, they'd all take a nap…A nap sounded so good right now. Although she had gotten the most sleep out of the whole camp, it wasn't by far because she had gone back to the cabin after the fire and listened to her CD player while messing around with her cell phone. Yes, she had a cell phone at camp with no one to call, which was pretty dumb in her mind, but it was for safety calls.

Trudging through to the mess hall, she finally reached it and entered it to come upon her friends sitting at the table eating. She wasn't exactly hungry so she'd eat back at the cabin where she had stashed snacks. Eyes watched the young girl as she sat down next to the crimson-haired teen, who was just finishing up her breakfast. She looked up at Yuffie and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted, "We're in for a big day! We get to go on a hike in the forest with out the kids. They're going to go on an _easier_ hike."

"Ugh," Yuffie groaned. She wasn't in the mood to hike; a long, dreadful, dragging, brutal hike with no sleep. Oh how fun that sounded. Kairi blinked a couple times then said, "You don't like hikes?"

Yuffie shot her a glare and crossed her arms to express her feelings. Kairi let her smile drift away then she murmured a little, "Oh." She perked up and said, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day."

"No, I'm not hungry. I can thank no sleep for that," she muttered, a bit too bitter.

"Well, the hike doesn't start till around four this afternoon. It'll be too hot if we go now," Kairi explained. Yuffie sat up slowly and said, "Good. I can get some extra sleep while I'm at it." She realized Kairi wasn't too grumpy this morning. She searched around as her eyes came upon a mug. _'Ah, coffee.'_

Kairi's expression became sour as her vision was placed on something behind Yuffie. Yuffie's eyes darted to where she was glaring and soon she felt herself doing the same. There stood Rinoa and Fujin whispering as they passed the table. Yuffie turned her head towards the table and ignored the looks the two were flashing her way.

"Kairi," Yuffie muttered, "Stop glaring. Don't waste your energy."

The newly refreshed Yuffie stood next to the deteriorated pole that gave her a poor reflection of herself. She had gotten to take that nap she wanted and was now the _happy_ Yuffie her friends thought she was. This hike was supposed to be easy, fresh, clean, and they mentioned something about sometimes seeing deer. She didn't like deer, however, hoped to see one. She had never seen one actually. Animal planet showed violent crazed deer tearing up people and that's all she had seen. She didn't live in the country. She was a big city girl.

The wind began to ruffle Yuffie hair, lightly prickling her soft skin sending a shiver down her spine and back. The weather was stilling the same as it was this morning. It hovered over the camp site and miles into the forest. It was going to rain but Yuffie hoped it wouldn't be during the hike.

"Yuffie," a voice called softly. Her chocolate eyes drifted to the sweet Aerith, who was heading towards her. A grin hit Yuffie's face, all the more making her seem happy.

"Aerith," the seventeen-year-old replied. She looked up at the stormy deep emerald eyes of their owner, smiling.

"Excited?" She asked, excitement visible in her melodious tone. Yuffie shifted her position, turning around to change position, while giving a thumbs up although it was rather sarcastic, but Aerith didn't catch that. A glance over her shoulder was enough to say, 'let's get going.' Pacing forward, the two joined about twenty other chatter boxes. Although Yuffie's mood was brighter, she wasn't exactly in the mood to _'talk.'_

The camp leader in front waved for their attention, and they had yet to give it to him. Yuffie glanced up at the leader before growling. It was him; the gay, obnoxious, insulting one. She had learned that his name was Steve and what made it worse was that he was over thirty. Him liking a seventeen-year-old made her sick, very sick.

Yuffie clasped her hands together, while taking on a frown. Aerith shot her a curious glance, but she shrugged it away.

"Can I have your attention?" They still chattered away and he finally blew his patience, "Shut up!" A couple stopped then glanced up at him and it became a chain reaction. "Thank you. God, learn to zip your lips. Okay, we'll be heading towards the trail up there," he informed as he pointed to it. All at once, everyone turned their heads towards the trail and gawked. They were really to go in that place of the woods; it looked haunted.

"Great, I'll just end my life now," Yuffie muttered. A few glances were shot her way because they seemed to notice she muttered a lot.

"And it will take two hours for the whole hike," he began again in his unusually high voice and finished, "We'll be taking groups and the other leader who will be assisting me is Adam." Her eyes shifted to the man now stepping up beside Steve. Yuffie dropped her mouth and before she knew it, her face was turning bright red. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had a masculine build, that perfect feathery hair, those deep ocean eyes, and those luscious looking lips. Almost every girl in the crowd began to gawk at him and the guys weren't _too_ thrilled.

"We'll split you guys up by the girls going with," Steve trailed off. The girls in the crowd were getting anxious and Adam said, "Steve."

"Shit," Yuffie cursed. This was _not_ keyword NOT good. Who knew what this guy would do to her. Plus, she didn't get to go with the gorgeous Adam. All the girls in the crowd sighed and Yuffie thought, 'Adam's doing this because he knows Steve is gay and won't make the move on seventeen-year-olds especially since we're girls.'

Steve gave a small glare at Adam's back and Yuffie caught that. She knew a couple other people caught that because giggles had spread through the crowd. A clap from Adam set the two groups to split up and head on the trail. Steve's group was first to go up the trail while the boys waited back where they were. They traveled up the hill and down as he warned them about falling rocks, which a couple chips did fall and almost hit Selphie. Luckily, Kairi pulled her back from any harm.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" Kairi asked, as the adolescent hid behind a couple girls.

"I'm hiding, duh," Yuffie snapped. Kairi tilted her head inquisitively and whispered, "Why?"

"From Steve. I don't want to cause any trouble," she whispered back.

"Why…hello Yuffie." Yuffie felt a shiver run down her spine and she mentally cursed.

"Great er, um nice to see you again," Yuffie said, as she straightened up to look anywhere but at Steve.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, Yuffie noticing his tone was layered in sarcasm. She laughed nervously then brought herself to say, "What brings you uh, eh, here?"

"I had to check on the girls who usually cause trouble," he said, eyeing her as if he were disgusted. He probably was but Yuffie didn't really care. She stood up straight and said, "Are you implying something?" He stood back shocked (acted was more like it) and said, "No, no. Just saying." He glared at her as he walked off to investigate some other misfortunate girls.

"Sheesh! Can't that guy ever get a hint? I don't want to be near him!" Yuffie shuddered while Kairi nodded in agreement.

"This is taking a lot longer than expected," Yuffie muttered. It was beginning to cool and they hadn't turned back yet, which was making her aggravated. The weather wasn't clearing up either and she knew it was going to pour on them.

Rustle…Rustle

Yuffie turned her attention back towards the bush and just shrugged it off. It was probably some boys trying to scare them. The instructors wouldn't let them get eaten or else they'd be eaten themselves in jail. Yuffie grinned at the thought of Steve being in jail. She could see it now and she'd visit him every so often just to laugh at him. He deserved it but then again, he might take reprisal; you could never know his motives.

"Raawwrr…" A low growl came from the bushes. Yuffie looked back and rolled her eyes, Kairi of which doing the same thing.

"Knock it off Riku," Yuffie said. Another rustle came from the bush and Yuffie stopped putting her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Really guys," Kairi began softly and continuing with ire, "Stop it."

"Raawwrr," the sound came again. Yuffie tapped her foot then she heard running behind her.

"Hey you guys," a familiar voice said. The two teens still looked over at the bush and said in unison, "Not now Riku." There was an awkward pause then, "Riku?!" They turned around and looked at him and Kairi said, "If you're here then…"

"Who's that?" Yuffie finished, pointing to the bright green bush behind them. He gave a shrug and replied, "I don't know. Everyone else is over there with Adam…" They glanced at each other then a bright paw came out of the bush, but Yuffie and Kairi had already taken off.

"Bear!" They screamed, setting off a chaotic stampede. It jumped out from the bush and roared loudly. It seemed to tease all of the hikers by chasing one person then cutting off for another one. Its target caught its eye and began to chase her.

She panted for air, her lungs screaming for her to stop, but her brain screaming for her to keep going. She knew which one she had to take and continued running. She was separated from the whole group leading down a path warning the person who trespassed of the dangers ahead. She didn't get a good glance at the warning but continued on the path that led her to safety in her mind. She looked back to see the bear was starting to slow down but didn't completely stop chasing her and that was her mistake. She tripped over the root of an old oak tree and stumbled down a soil covered cliff, landing on a couple rocks while at it.

"Eek!" She screamed, as she rolled. She tried to cover her head as she stumbled to the ditch below, while landing with a horrible crack. She hoped she didn't break anything, but she knew she lacked in the faith department. When she recovered from shock, her gaze shifted up to see the bear was starting to slide down the hill. She wearily got up, clutching her left hand to her chest from the pain rising in it and sprinted in the closest direction she could find suitable for her to run through. The bear began to really slow down as she went on, but her mind kept telling her it was a trick so she kept on running. Soon, the bear was out of sight and Yuffie realized she had no idea where she was.

"H-Hello…?" She whispered. Fear began to stir within her when she realized that she was miles away from the camp and had no idea of what to do. A searing pain rose up in her wrist making her flinch in throe. Her chocolate eyes rested on her black and blue skin that covered her wrist.

"Broken…Just great," Yuffie muttered, as another pain hit her. Her eyes threatened to leak with tears but she wiped them away with her right hand. She began to walk, slowly feeling the energy burn from her legs. It wouldn't be long before she fell to the ground exhausted from her life threatening situation. She grew weary sooner than she expected and sat on a log nearby to examine her casualties. She had a broken wrist for sure. Nothing else seemed wrong except a couple scratches here and there.

It was a couple hours later and she was beginning to get cold. The sun wasn't showing because of its hiding behind the gray cotton clouds. She was a bit surprised it hadn't rained yet but she knew it would soon and that meant she needed shelter. Rustles came here and there, which meant something was out there but Yuffie only thought of it as squirrels. What she couldn't get her mind off of was her wrist and that was making her flush the color in her skin away.

A twig snapped causing Yuffie to glance in the direction it came from. She began to come more cautious and when she heard another one, she knew something was watching her. She got up wearily and shivered. It was getting really cold and now she was beginning to wonder how'd she make it through the night.

"H-Hello?" Another twig snapped and then she saw the brown. She squealed and took of running and in the distance she heard a quiet, "Yuffie!"

"No, I'm hallucinating! Bears don't talk!" She muttered fiercely. She was running out of energy but still was keeping herself at top speed. She dodged branches threatening her way while trying to stay away from things that brushed against her. She knocked a couple things away from hitting her in the face, some scratching her lightly.

"Yuffie," It called again.

"No! Bears don't talk!" She came into an open area with a huge tree shading the area, leaves scattered everywhere like it was fall too soon, and some rocks scattered in the corner like someone had been camping here before. There before her were two paths before her and it had to make her think.

Which way was the question. She had to choose fast or else she'd be someone's dinner tonight.

'Left? No…No…Right!…No…Left! Yes, left!' she thought, as she was getting ready to turn left. Something pulled her back but not too hard. It just had a grip to make sure she wouldn't run away.

__

Too late…You're dinner, Yuffie…

"Yuffie," It said again.

"Bears don't talk," she replied.

"I'm not a bear," it countered.

"You're not?" The person let her go and she turned around to see who it was. "Squall?"

"Leon," he simply corrected.

"Whatever…What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Chasing you! Who ever knew you were so damn fast." She grinned at him and then replied, "Star sprinter on the track team in Junior year." He shook his head and said, "A couple bears _intruded_ on the hike causing many of us to scatter and I was one of those hikers to be chased by the bear. How about you?"

"Same," she said. She felt a small cold substance hit her on her arm. There it went again and then it hit her on her face. She blinked then she felt it all over her body and frowned.

"It's raining. Come on," Squall said, ushering her to the tree that welcomed warmth and safety from the rain. They both sat down under the tree next to each other and Yuffie hid her broken wrist but Squall was quick to catch it.

"Yuffie, you're wrist is broken," he said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," she muttered. Squall gave a tiny glare then pulled it into view by grabbed her arm and hand.

"Hey!"

"Let me see what the damage is. I used to be in boy scouts," he whispered.

"Boy scouts?" Yuffie gave him a questionable look.

"Don't rub it in."

"Okay, okay," Yuffie murmured. Boy scouts? She laughed mentally at the picture of a little Squall in his little Boy Scout uniform. She let out a low hiss from the pain.

He glanced up at her then murmured, "Sorry." Yuffie cast a glimpse at what he was doing. He then grabbed something from his pocket and held it up.

"I always keep some bandages handy," he muttered. He unraveled it and began to tie it around the broken wrist. It hurt like hell and she knew Squall was trying to be gentle. She saw something shine on his finger and she realized it was a ring. At the right moment when he was rolling the bandages around her wrist, she slipped it off his finger instantly.

"Hey-"

"Ahh, don't worry Squall," Yuffie said, as she examined it. He pressed his lips together and glared. She lifted if up to inspect it forgetting all about the pain in her wrist. Squall seemed to notice that.

"Well, you can look at it if it keeps your mind off your wrist…"

"Done and done," Yuffie whispered perkily. Squall gave a tiny smirk and continued to wrap it around her swollen wrist. After looking at it, she asked, "What is this creature on this?"

"Griever…It's a lion," He explained.

"Oh, how could I not guess Mr. _Leon_hart."

"Hmph."

"Thought so," Yuffie said. It was too big for her fingers that was for sure. She looked at it shining slightly and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked. Yuffie nodded slightly and said, "I've never seen a ring like it."

"Yeah, I made it…" Yuffie turned her attention to him.

"You made it? That's really amazing," Yuffie said, as she took a glance at it.

"Well, here. Why don't you hold onto it for me for a while?" Squall offered. Yuffie felt a smile coming on and said, "Really?" He gave a nod and she replied, "Okay!"

"There. All finished. That should hold you off till we get back to camp then you're going to have to go to the emergency room…"

"Thanks…" There was a silent pause and then she continued, "I hope I don't have to leave camp just yet," Yuffie whispered.

"You probably won't have to leave fully. Just for a cast and then you'll be able to come back. Plus, you have to be here five weeks to get out of going back to Juvy. I don't see why you can't stay," he explained, shrugging.

"Ya know, this is the most I've ever heard you talk," Yuffie pointed out. "Are you going to be like a parrot now? Chit chat away?" She teased. Squall rolled his eyes and gazed out into the rain saying, "Hey, it's better than living in an awkward silence isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess…" It began to get darker and Squall noticed the rain began to go to a light pour and said, "I'm going to go find some wood for a fire."

The fire crackled brightly in the woods. Squall had surrounded the fire with rocks and pushed away the leaves nearby with Yuffie's help so the forest wouldn't catch fire. It was completely dark except for the light of the moon and the fire. Squall sat on the ground leaning against the log as Yuffie sat on the otherside of the fire watching Squall as he fumbled with the chain on his belt.

Squall had said earlier that the smoke might give them a signal as to where they were. Yuffie wasn't too sure about that since it was completely dark and she didn't like dark. She saw that her fingers were beginning to look different from her hand. The fingers seemed fine but the hand was a different color. He had wrapped up part of her hand as well but she could still see some of it.

A thunderous boom filled the sky causing a startled jump from Yuffie. Squall glanced up at her with a small chuckle and she growled. She hated lightning.

She crossed her arms and pouted. Why'd she have to be stuck out in the woods? It was going to rain and she didn't like it…

"Yuffie," he called out softly. She shifted her gaze up to the man sitting across the fire from her. "Come here." Yuffie looked around then slowly got up with exhaustion. The running from earlier was starting to wear down on her and she wanted to go to sleep. "Sit down so I can check your wrist," he said coldly. Talk about sudden emotion change. Yuffie didn't bother sitting down next to him and sat on his lap perpendicular to his body. He became a little shocked but tried not to show it. A light blush ran up his face but Yuffie was too tired to even look. She held her wrist up in his face and he took it in his hands.

Yuffie being tired as she was, leaned her head on his chest. More blush ran up his face and he was arguing in his head, 'What am I doing? What's happened to you Leonhart!? You're letting her touch you…' But Squall pushed the thoughts away and then something hit his mind, 'You're going to hurt her like you do everyone else…'

"Squall," the brown-haired girls voice broke his thought.

"Y-Yeah…?" He stuttered as he studied her wrist. He looked down at the young teen and realized she was already asleep. He didn't want to stay like this (Well, sort of.) His mind screamed that he shouldn't but his body screamed for him to stay. He liked the warmth as well so he just studied the girls face. He realized what he was doing and looked the other way in embarrassment. His face was turning too red. He didn't know what was happening to him. Hormones?

"Stupid hormones…"

**__**

A/n: YAY! This chapter done! By far the long Camp Nightmare chapter yet. Hehe…I have so much planned for them. It's not all good either…:/

Thank you comments:

Sqully: First to review! You get a plushie!…or a cookie. You're choice! Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter.

Sugacoated-cherries: I'm glad you liked it and You're welcome. I liked it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

What happened? Seven reviews to two? Hum……

Starling94

Next chapter: Hum…I'll make this one a cliffie! Won't tell you what it's about yet!


	5. A furry mission

**__**

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own anything that Squaresoft does!!

Summary:

HEY! I'm back! I have a challenge for you! Read it at the end of the chapter because then you'll know what I'm talking about!

Chapter Five

A furry mission

The air was soundless as always. Yuffie lay motionless in the stark white bed, while the wind blew softly in through the wide set window ruffling the curtains along with it. It was a tiring hunt for the rangers; out late into the night searching for the missing teen party members. Sounds of caws echoed along with tiny chirps to present early morning in the city. Every half hour or so, nurses rushed in and out to check on the still unconscious female, while cleaning up her dirty clothes and the bed pan. A doctor strolled in to check her wrist and motioned the nurses to come around for a check up and change of the bandages. It wasn't only the carpals (bones in the wrist) that suffered detriment but the Ulnar (a bone connecting to the wrist). The damage was numbed from the fall she had in the forest making Yuffie not realize that she tore the nerve in that area when she also cracked the bone.

The doctor removed the bandages carefully trying to avoid waking her at the just moment. He pointed the swelling of the integument while motioning for one of the nurses to apply the bio freeze to relieve the itchiness and pain of the cast he was going to put on. She had recently come through surgery earlier that morning when they had found her in the dark depths of the familiar grounds. The rangers hurried and brought her to the emergency room for attendance. Squall had been brought to the hospital to be checked up on and it seemed he only suffered minor injuries such as small cuts and a couple abrasions. In minutes, the doctor had her arms patched, nursed, and wrapped up not too tight.

One of the nurses whispered in an urgent hiss, "We need to be on our way. There is a four-year-old in the next room waiting for a check up on her pneumonia quandary." With a slight nod, the doctor pushed through the door and disappeared into the noiseless halls. A nurse stayed behind to make sure the paled teen was as comfortable as she could be in the state she was in.

Her eyes slid open to see the nurse tranquilly rushing around the room just as the nurses before her had. After glancing down to see, tubes hooked up and down her arms, Yuffie called out, "Where am I?" In mere seconds, the nurse turned her head flashing Yuffie a soft, yet childish smile.

"In the hospital dear," she explained plainly.

"Hospital…?!" Yuffie practically yelled. The nurse strolled over to the sterile suited bed. With her hand, she motioned the girl to lift up her head and in a second, she fluffed the girl's pillow. Her paled hands left the pillow, which now was embraced with Yuffie's head. She let out a weary sigh and whispered, "Where's Squall?"

"Oh…you mean the boy you were with. He should be around here being renovated back to normal. It seemed you both suffered from freezing," she explicated. Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms sorely giving a pout to express her outlook.

"When do I get to leave this sallow place? It's giving me the creeps with its stark white walls and depressing features," Yuffie muttered, shivering at the thought of being one of those who are in great need of medical help.

"I'm afraid not till later this afternoon," the nurse riposted, as she cleaned up the accumulation from the check up.

"Is this your doing?" Yuffie growled. She acknowledged she was orating so meanly because of what the medicine the doctor prescribed she take while at the hospital.

A simple laugh escaped her. She put on a pair of her antiseptic gloves, adding a shrug to her motions while she put things in the trash. The teen quirked an eyebrow, but still stubbornly crossed her arms and remained silent. The nurse pushed herself up on her tiptoes to reach the top of the cabinet so she could finish her cleaning.

With a clap of her hands, she smiled as if nothing happened and perked, "I'll be back in a couple minutes miss." She walked with quick movements through the door and was gone in a wisp.

Yuffie continued to ignore the perkiness the nurse showed and leaned back stubbornly. She didn't want to be here in the dark while her friends had fun at the camp. Well, at least she wouldn't have to deal with the stupid shrimps and that instructor, Steve. Too bad, she hadn't gotten the gorgeous one because if she had, none of this would've happened. She felt a grin crawl and force itself on her lips at the thought of the night before with Squall. She snapped her fingers at herself; she never got to see what his reaction was when she fallen asleep on him. A slight knock reached Yuffie's ears causing her to gaze at the door.

"Finally," she murmured. Squall stood in the doorway; his cold stare plastered on as usual, and advanced towards the stark white bed. It was a bit stiff so Yuffie shifted awkwardly before giving Squall a small smile. He seemed to be better off. Well, at least better than her now.

"Hi," he finally broke the silence. He wasn't much of a speaker she guessed since he seemed to let her get the feeling that this was uncomfortable for him. She noticed something about Squall when he stood there. His form or stance you could say was much different than most people. He stood in the protective way with cockiness, yet he had the soft coldness. Did it attract her? She didn't know.

"Hey," Yuffie responded dully. She shook her head and said, "Sorry. It's the medicine."

"Oh no it's okay. I understand. They put me through some of it and began to question if it had actually worked because I wasn't responding the way they wanted me to," he explained. Yuffie gave a laugh. Poor Squall…He always acted that way and they didn't know any difference.

"They can just go screw themselves. After I get out of this hospital, I vow never to get hurt bad enough to have to come back," Yuffie swore. Squall chuckled and replied; "I know what you mean."

"Oh…Are you going back to the camp?" Yuffie asked. He hesitated for the moment trying to come up with the right answer and nodded, while he shifted his position.

"Well this is a warning. Watch out for Kairi and Aerith," she began with a serious look. "They'll pounce you for information." Her expression turned soft and she asked, "Are you okay? They bandaged up your arm." With a given glance, he shrugged it off and said, "It's nothing. Just a couple scratches from the bear."

"What! I never saw those scratches!" Yuffie exclaimed, as she was ready to jump out of the hospital bed. Squall rushed over and held her down.

"It's nothing. I cleaned the wounds up yesterday so it wasn't _as_ easy to heed." Yuffie gave a small glare and he didn't notice. He was too protective with a little too much pride. Hey, isn't that one of the deadliest sins? Yuffie growled and said, "Well, just tell everyone I said hi and I'll be in later today." With a firm nod, he strode out of the room with one last glance.

"Stupid medicine," she cursed. Why did she have to take the stupid drug in the first place?

He got out of the van in the camp. With a little stretching before he moved, Squall walked toward his cabin. He wondered what would be in store for him in there. Obviously, he had the people in his cabin that wouldn't pounce on him unlike Yuffie's cabin. He opened the screen door and became wide-eyed. He was _very _wrong. The little chipmunks Yuffie called friends bound him and he staggered backwards. Well, only Aerith.

"Hey-."

"What happened to Yuffie?!" Aerith cried. Cloud grabbed her by the shoulders, while he yanked back trying not to hurt the fragile girl. Man, this girl was quite the drama queen. Didn't they tell her earlier that Yuffie was fine? Of course, she was probably too busy fretting to try to listen. Kairi sat next to Sora and Riku gazing at the scene. Riku and Sora grinned like it was the daily entertainment they had been striving for. Squall brushed himself off slowly, taking his time trying to cause Aerith to blow a nerve.

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently. Damn. She really was getting annoying. How could Yuffie put up with her?

"Impatient woman," he muttered. Aerith ignored the comment and brushed away a string of hair hanging in her eyes.

"She went through surgery and should be out later today or something." Apparently, this woman never gets satisfied.

"Well that's all?" she growled. Squall gave a weary sigh and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Yes other than her breaking her wrist." Aerith quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. She muttered something along the lines of 'stick in the mud.' Well, I have my rights to be a stick in the mud.

Cloud finally spoke up, "Are you alright man? We heard they found you two this morning at an old location in the forest a mile out." Squall crossed his arms while leaning in a nonchalant fashion against the wall.

"I'm fine." Aerith snorted at his comment and Squall grunted. "Are you a pig?" Aerith growled and he pressed on, "You wear enough pink to be one and the sound effects are helping ya much either." Her face turned a rather dark shade of pink then Cloud realized it was turning red from the blood boiling up.

"Typical Leon. At least I'm not a puppet like you are to Seifer. You dangle at the thread he pulls," Aerith spat back. Squall clenched his fist and held it up to her.

"I wouldn't say just that Aerith-"

"Aerith! Jesse needs you!" The bubbly girl pounced through the door to the guys cabin. Stephanie tilted her head with a grin plastered on her face and grabbed Aerith by the hand. "Now. She said it's urgent."

"Now that's a pig," Aerith mumbled. "I think Leon's confused with his people…" She was led out the door by Stephanie and glared at Squall on the way out while he gladly returned the favor of returning it back to her.

"Don't worry Leon. She's a little," he cut off thinking Squall would get his point. With a sigh, Squall pushed passed them and went to his bed. Kairi didn't feel comfortable staying with Squall because of his little 'mood swings.' Getting up from Sora's bed, she sauntered towards the door and waved with a smile following.

"I'll see you guys later." The screen door slammed and she was out of sight. Sora and Riku grumbled before saying, "Thanks a lot Leon."

"Glad to be of service," he retorted sarcastically. They murmured to each other and Sora said, "He's just bummed about Yuffie."

"We all are…"

Squall's POV 

"Don't bother me," I warned. They really don't seem to get the concept of _don't._ It's like they see right past the word and listen to the rest of the sentence.

"It'll be fun! It's a water day and Squirrely the Squirrel will be there!" Sora grinned. Does he ever listen? He was like those chipmunks they had to take care of! Everything in the whole place excited him. I wondered what would happen if I held a stick up and threw it. Sora would probably go and fetch it.

"And if you find Squirrely, something great happens! Although, no one has ever caught Squirrely. He's a fast sucker," Sora hissed as I try to ignore him. He was such an annoying little fiend. Rolling my eyes I said hotly and irritated, "If I go…will you leave me alone?"

"Oh…Well, no."

"Then no." Sora gritted his teeth in thought.

"How about if I leave you alone half of the time?"

"Three fourths of it," I said curtly. Damn…He's too persistent.

"Deal." He left from my sight, finally. Hell, I should've picked a better spot to think. He's knows all my hiding places. Note to self: find better hideouts.

I won't change. I'm not going to get wet. I'll just sit in a tree and relax like a normal person. Who would want to play kid stuff when you have better things to do like thinking? _Think about Yuffie…_Grr, stop thinking that! You're supposed to think about things like the Gunblade. Oh how I miss that shiny metal contraption.

In the distance, Sora is with Kairi had the chipmunks in a group giggling and chatting with each other. What was it with talking? It was a waste of time. Riku was talking to Selphie and flailing his arms in an imitating manor. Was he playing charades or was that the way he always acted?

"Guess what boys and girls?" Jesse shouted, as she tried to be nice to them. It wasn't really working. The little kids replied, "What!?"

"Squirrely is here," Jesse moaned but covered it up with a bright smile. Ha, I bet all of the teenagers caught a seizure from that. The little chipmunks squealed in delight. Now seriously…who would be delighted just to see a squirrel? We're living in a forest for goddamn sake! You see them crawl up the tree and scatter through the forest floor. You can also leave the door open to your cabin and put food on them when they're sleeping and they'll scamper around the room and eat the food off the person. I think it would be a rather _funny_ sight if something more than a squirrel scampered into the cabin and started eating off the person.

Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…Who is _tapping_?! I turn to look at the tree where the sound is coming from. Nothing. Hmph.

I looked up onto the stage and gave a curt laugh. The squirrel was dancing around and I could just sense how that person was feeling right now. Stupid. Really, really, stupid. That reminds me…Where's Aerith? She never did come back from the meeting with the thing that causes an earthquake every time it steps. Is Aerith the Squirrel? If she is, my life will be at the point where I'll have the upper against Aerith and never be bothered again. Unless she's persistent and tries to bother me back. I pressed my lips together…a little too hard. I growled in frustration as people began to look back at me.

"What?" I growled vehemently. That caused them to ignore my frustrations and look back at the dancing Squirrel. Now I really feel sorry for the thing. The squirrel stopped dancing and ran off the stage seemingly casting me a glance. I threw a half-glare at the thing; I didn't want bother with it. It ran off into the depths of camp away from the munchkins. Sora seemed really excited about finding the stupid squirrel. He probably would find it because it didn't seem very fast; but then again, they said it's never been caught before.

"Hey Leon," a voice intrudes my thoughts. Aw crap. It him.

"Go away Sora," I said, growling at the fact that his brain doesn't get the concept of _leaving_ me alone.

"Why aren't you dressed for getting wet?" He inquired. Doesn't he realize that I don't want to go? I'm a stick in the mud, remember?

"Hello you're talking to Leon here," I remind. He crossed his arms and grinned.

"I know you want to chase the squirrel."

"No." That wiped the stupid grin off his face. I wait for his response and then I see that smirk crawling up his lips. Oh no…Hey! He's mimicking my smirk!

"I bet," he began in an unusually deep voice, "that if it annoyed you enough you would." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you saying that if you catch it, you're going to ask it to annoy the hell out of me?" Aw crap. Who knows what measure Sora will go to just to do that?

"Bingo! Heh. I'll be the first one to catch it also!" His stupid grin replaced the smirk. Too bad that happened…He was getting so good at imitating me.

"Is that so?" I said not interested. I glanced at him. "Well, your squirrel just ran off in _that_," I pointed to any direction just to get him out of my hair, "direction…I'd hurry if I were you. Someone else just _might_ catch it before you do." Sora paused for a moment then realizing what I said, he dashed off in that direction. I felt so evil…and it felt good.

Many the little kids would be hanging out by the lake for the wet water day and so would their advisors. I for one would not be one of them. I would lean in a nonchalant fashion against the tree and think or make fun of people as they walked by. I had a little 'knick' for doing that. Everyone began to leave to go to the wet day activities. Well, not me. I did of course, what I had planned to do. Lean back against the tree in my nonchalant fashion and go into thought. I felt a small smile crawl up my lips. I felt I could do this all day long and be happy.

It had been a couple hours since I just leaned there in thought…Well…actually, no. It had only been thirty minutes but I wished it were a couple hours later. Something had caught my eye when I saw the blonde-haired person known as Seifer (A big butt hole in my opinion) was talking to something. That something was that chipmunk er, Squirrely. It was dancing around him trying to pester him. (I am cheering it on) Seifer became annoyed rather easily. I should ask that Squirrel if it'd help me keep Sora away.

Seifer was just about to punch the stupid thing but the squirrel kicked him…in _that_ spot. I winced visibly. Even those I think Seifer's a frikin' bastard, I have to admit I had a little pity for him. The squirrel ran along and out of Seifer's site, while he was on the ground groaning about his pain. I couldn't help but chuckle. What a loser…

I still hadn't seen Aerith yet. She was missing for some reason. Now it was giving me the ideal logic that she was the squirrel but something about it didn't seem right. I don't think she would ever be the squirrel and she's not that fast…Well, not as fast as Yuffie. By the way, she should've been back by now. Did something go wrong? Maybe she's somewhere in the camp and I just don't know it. That also reminds me…Where's that Besaid person, Wakka, or that twig Tidus. Should they be hanging around with Selphie? Oh well, it was none of my concern.

"Hey! What are you hanging around here for Leonhart?"

"You don't have to be so formal Strife," I retorted back. He gave a chuckle and I scowled ready to scold him. "What's so funny?"

"Obviously you. Come and hang out with me. I'm not going to get wet either and I'm really bored," he persuaded. Ahh, what the hell.

"Okay," I nod. I get up from the tree already missing my nonchalant fashion. I glanced over at Cloud. "What are we going to do?"

"Go make fun of people of course," he grinned. Hmm, I liked this already.

"Have you learned any good jokes lately?" I asked him. He nodded his head and replied, "Watch this." He went up to some random chick and grinned.

"Can I…er, help you?" she asked innocently, as she fluttered her eyelashes. That was starting to bother the crap out of me. –twitch- Oh great…I'm going to start twitching now because of that.

"Yes actually. I have to tell you a secret," Cloud confessed. She blinked a couple times then said, "Go ahead."

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I can't hold it in," he said as he puckered his lips. I began to laugh. I haven't felt this feeling in such a long time. She put her hands on her hips. She seemed a little choleric.

**__**

Slap 

Cloud came back with a red handprint implanted on his face. She really got him good. "I'll be back," He muttered embarrassed. There I was again, all alone. Back to the tree it was. Hey I was happy there. I leaned against the tree again in my nonchalant fashion. Hey…I rather like that word. Nonchalant…sounds like Hakunama Tata. Well, not really but I figure they're close in meaning. This camp was boring. Where's Yuffie when you need her? Wait…Why am I thinking of her? She's a grump, who's irritated at me 24/6 ½. Yeah, that's right. Six ½. She had her moments.

I hear something behind me and I realize someone is running. Who would be running? I turn to look and my eyes grew wide.

"Shit…" **Wham!** I collided with the one and only Squirrely. The squirrel got up quickly and began to run again. I got up muttering miffed and looked. What was chasing that thing anyway? Ugh, not again! **Wham!** I land on the ground with a body on top of mine.

"Eh heh heh heh…Sorry about that," he said guiltily.

"Sooora. I am giving you ten seconds…" Sora pushed himself up quickly and Squall said, "Ten, nine, three, two..." Sora was running away again and after the Squirrel. What was so exciting about it anyway!?

"WHAT IS SO EXCITING?!" I practically screamed. People around look frightened and quickened their pace to run away from the one and only me. "Oh…Ugh…" I should turn in. I walked towards another tree and sit with a huff. I sit there for a while thinking I should try to meditate. Hey…that sounds pretty nice.

"Leon," a voiced huff. I just continued to ignore it.

"Leon!"

"What?" I growled back.

"Um, I've got some bad news," He said. I opened my eyes ever so slowly. What was Riku getting at?

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Everything." Ah shit. Why me? What happened this time?

"What do you mean?" I hissed. This had better be good. I was missing good meditating.

"Well…remember when Sora said he'd annoy you? Well, he took your favorite pair of boxers and," he trailed off.

"And?"

"He's going to give them to the Squirrel…" I shot my head up at him.

"Whaaat?"

"Um, Sora took-."

"Damn it! Shut up Riku. I heard you now tell me where he is…"

"Why? Saving those boxers for Yuffie?" he teased. I got up and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Why would I save them for Yuffie? She's a cocky and ignorant woman," I hissed. _In addition, a beauty…Shut up! _Riku looked over my shoulder and grinned. Something was peeking out from behind the tree and it didn't seem too happy. I turned around to see it there and I got into a fighting position ready to take off. It was getting ready to as well and I can see in its right hand my boxers.

"So it comes down to this Squirrely," I said venomously to it. Who knew if it were a he or she. I moved forward towards it and it took off in a run. So, it likes tag huh? I can catch it. No one's faster than I am…except for a couple people like 'miss track star that went to the hospital am.' I run after the squirrel in a hurry. I seem to be gaining on it and it takes a sharp turn boosting its speed. Gawd (As Yuffie says) this thing was fast. It jumped on a bench and ran over it and I gained quickly. I can already see it sweating…or was it just me?

We were running away from people and I finally get my chance. This was one fast Squirrel. I knew I could never get to it but it stopped abruptly not knowing which way to go. Who does that?! _Someone does that…Who does that?_ I took the moment to lunge out and tackle it, both of us rolled a couple feet until I was on top of it.

"Aha! I've finally caught you! Now to unmask the thief…" I said as I reached to the mask…

**__**

ALRIGHTY! The end of chappie 5! How'd you like it? Oh yeah. The challenge…I challenge you to guess who the Squirrel is! In addition, if you guess right, you get a special treat!

Thank you comments:

SetsuntaMew: Oh guess what? First to review again! Lol. I'm glad you still read the last chappie! I hope you like this one and I want to know who you think Squirrely is!!! Thanks for reviewing.

XxNinja-SongstressxX: Haha! I loved your review! Especially the end! X  
This message brought to you by Sephiroth...  
Where death, is our life's work...  
X

That's great! I loved it and laughed so hard. So…Who do you think Squirrely is? Hmm? Thanks for reviewing!

Sqully: Greatness! M & M cookies are sounding so good right now… Drools Lol, I want cookies now! But it's like 1:30 am here so great. I have to wait till morning…hmph. OH well…Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! So who do you think Squirrely is? You'll get another special treat if you guess right! Thanks for reviewing!

Fantacdreamer: You thought it was cute? Ooohh! Thank you! Lol so who do you think Squirrely is? Hmm? DO tell what you think! Thanks for reviewing!

Tifas-love90: Aww! You love it! Lol…Thanks for reviewing and I seriously want to know who you think Squirrely is.

Zarrel's Darkside: Hahaha! I do that aaaaalll the time! I want to know who you think Squirrely is! This'll be good. Haha lol. Thanks for reviewing. OH greatness! I have a chance of being on your favorites!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: YAY! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! Ya know…Do you write stories? I haven't checked your account yet lol…Hmm…I might've read them if you do write them. You're Sn name seems familiar…lol I'm babbling! Let's see whom you guess is Squirrely…This'll get interesting. Haha. Lol

**__**

I'm very happy with the outcome of the reviews! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chappie! I want to know so review!!

Starling94

****


	6. Voice Mail

Disclaimer: You know I only own my stuff…

Hi guys! I'm back for another chapter! I'm not going to say I'm sorry and Stuff since you know I'm sorry already. It wastes story time! Lol…Here ya go! In addition, the winner was…. You'll know as you read! Lol

Camp Nightmare

Chapter Six

He detached the Squirrel head and practically leaped from the effeminate squirrel. With his azure gave venomously stained on the girl, he gnarled, "Aerith." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and sat up. With a shake of her long auburn curls to intermit them from irritating her eyes, her gaze shifted to him. Squall crossed his arms sorely and waited for an answer.

"Thanks Leon," Aerith spat sarcastically. Standing up, she ripped the boxers in half with a venomous grimace. "These are not _your_ boxers. It was a trick. Riku has been going around telling all the people that it's their boxers so it would rile them up more to get those boys more into the activity. Apparently, you value your boxers," the now covered in dust mascot grumbled. She threw the boxers at him before taking the part of the costume Squall had back. Squall realized his mistake but felt no more sorry than he was before, which was close to nothing.

She turned around ready to stock off before Squall called out her name, "Aerith…Where'd you learn to run so fast?" She felt her scowl turn into a slight smirk. She lifted her hand to gesture as she said, "Club track team," and continued to tread of out of everyone's sight.

She creaked the door open with a wearily sigh. Yuffie wasn't in the best mood at the current moment. She had run into that Steve. Oh, it was such a pleasant greeting. No one was in the cabin because the activities were still going on but did they really think she was actually going to participate in 'those' things? She chuckled to herself lightly. She was starting to sound like Squall.

This cast on her arm was really beginning to bother her. It was so itchy and she wanted if off! Who knew these things could become such a nuisance?

Peeking around the corner to see if anyone was in the cabin other than her, Yuffie marched over to her bed and saw something glisten in the light. She grinned and dove on the bed to her possessions. No one had touched them! Especially her CD player because if someone even got close to touching it, they wouldn't fear hell after she got through with them. It made her grin even wider as the thought came to her head. They respected her things and that made her feel special.

"You're back," a voice said calmly from the doorway. Yuffie looked over with a nod to the unknown person. Well, she couldn't see them just yet because they were half hidden in the dark shadows of the cabin. Her brown chocolate gaze squinted to get a full look on the figure.

"Hey," Yuffie said slowly, "Cloud, what are you doing in a girl's cabin?" He shrugged and walked toward the bed giving them a comfortable five feet length from each other. He remembered that Aerith told him not to go near her when she didn't look to well because of her temper.

"I saw you come back and I figured I'd come see you because we lost you at the hike. How are you now?" he asked with a cordial chirp in his voice. Yuffie eyed him wearily and said with a nod, "Fine…Could be better though." Cloud had a smile inch up his face before Yuffie brought them away from their semi-awkward silence.

"Why aren't you with Aerith? Wouldn't you have brought her with you to see me?" Cloud looked around the cabin with a low whistle. He knew what area of the cabin was Aerith's territory since she was the only one in the whole cabin with pink embellishing her bed and walls.

"She took over your job," he reminded. "That squirrel thing." Yuffie inched on her head phones before answering.

"Oh," she began with a nonchalant manner. "I'd love to see her in that outfit." Cloud laughed and replied, "I already took a picture." Yuffie turned her gaze up to him again as she saw Cloud look over.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear that?" he inquired. She took of her head phones off and listened inventively then tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yelling?"

"And cheering," Cloud finished her sentence. They both swiftly made their way to the door in a heap and gazed at the scene before them. If the door had not been there to support her, she would've melted on the spot. Her curious expression turned to a light smile of awe. Cloud turned his stare towards Yuffie and scowled.

"Yuffie," he began, "What are you staring at? And why are you so happy looking?"

"What?" She asked dumbfounded. Cloud almost slapped his forehead. Her gaze lingered back to the scene before her. Her eyes twinkled with an extra love. The man in front of her was taking her breath away slowly, yet he still did. What was striking to her was that he had longer hair than Aerith, but had the most handsome features. His name…Hell! Yuffie didn't care!

Cloud's gaze lingered onto the man and his frown became more intimidating. "Sephiroth," he muttered under his breath in a fierce growl. Yuffie turned to him still holding onto the doorway with a scowl.

"Hey," she scowled, "He seems like a nice guy!"

"Yeah, you're only saying that since you're _drooling_ over him," Cloud shot back. Yuffie gave a shrug, while beaming at him.

"Maybe I am." Cloud gave a slight snort and Yuffie retorted, "Don't do that. You sound like the pig you are." Cloud huffed but soon a laugh erupted from him.

"Thank you Yuffie! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Cloud muttered satirically.

"You're very much welcome," Yuffie nodded before leaving the cabin. Cloud's jaw dropped.

"He's dangerous, ya know!" Cloud hollered after her. Yuffie turned halfway around as she walked and laughed.

"Come ON! We're missing it!" She said gesturing him to come with her broken wrist. Cloud sighed heavily and followed her towards the crowd. Yuffie pushed herself to the front of the crowd. Many of the people gave her glares but she dismissed it. In front of her, the men seemed to be trying to mess with the handsome man. She guessed he came late to this camp so some of the wangster's would show him who was boss.

They walked around proudly in front of him calling him names. The people all around kept cheering and provoking them to go through with it. Sephiroth just sat there on the bench ignoring them and continued to read on with his somewhat interesting book it seemed. Yuffie frowned and wondered why he wasn't getting them off his back already. Maybe…he was waiting for the right moment.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and Yuffie almost jerked away but realized that it was Cloud. He lent down and whispered, "Watch out for this person. He can take them all on if he wanted to Yuffie. He's just trying to wait it out." Yuffie looked back with her chocolate gaze and gave a slight frown.

"He looks strong enough but his will power seems a little stronger," Yuffie replied. Cloud shook his head and glared at the man. "I know this man. He is stronger than anyone I know is. He's a little," Cloud trailed off. Yuffie laughed.

"And you're not?" Cloud grinned but looked the other way.

"I got to go find Aerith. She's probably pissed that Leon broke the tradition of catching the squirrel." Yuffie gave a light laugh and gave him a light pat on the back.

"I shall pray for you," Yuffie grinned trying to keep concentrated on the fight as well. Cloud gave one last look and commented, "Don't get too involved!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips and continued to grin. "Fat chance!" Cloud sighed and looked at the fight before leaving. The crowd became a little more barbarous with energy and pushed her out into the middle only a few feet away from the wangster's and Sephiroth.

"How's my dear Ninja doing?" A voice came from behind her. Yuffie clenched her fists and gave a frown. Everyone became tense since they knew of Seifer's and Yuffie's past run-ins.

With a whish, Yuffie spun around on the balls of her feet with a glare spread across her face and replied, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Seifer gave a chuckle letting her know she didn't set him in dismay one bit. Leon wasn't around so why shouldn't he mess with her? No one could stop him since she was powerless now with her wrist.

"Don't want another laceration do we?" Yuffie almost snorted at the comment but didn't want to sound like Cloud. The thought made her chuckle and she turned away glancing at Sephiroth, who did seem to take an interest in the fight.

"Is everything with you fighting?" she said as she looked over her shoulder. "Because I think you're a prick for even trying," Yuffie muttered. She put her arms behind her back before they tried to claw at Seifer for being an asinine. Seifer almost stomped his foot like a three year old not getting his way.

"Is that all you can say? A 'Prick?' You humor me greatly, you know that?" Yuffie shrugged and gave a sarcastic smile while replying, "I do it for you." Seifer lifted his arm to hit her but someone stepped in.

"I've had enough of you," he said, as he lifted him by the shirt and threw him back a couple feet. A puff of dirt rose as he landed with a thump on the ground.

"Break it up!" A voice croaked inbetween them.

"What? It was getting good!" Yuffie whined with a grin still plastered on her face.

"That's enough Kisagari," Jesse warned and pointed her finger towards Seifer. "You," she growled, "With me." Yuffie silently laughed and gave Seifer a taunting grin.

"I saw that Kisagari. Lunch duty for a week," Jesse howled at her. Yuffie's jaw dropped.

"What! That's not fair!" Yuffie protested.

"Do you want clean the kitchen and cafeteria too?" She inquired. Yuffie shut her mouth and scowled. With a shake of her head, she dragged of Seifer, whom Yuffie still taunted, despite her new duties. She'd get even…even if it took time. She turned to look at the man the had thrown Seifer like he was a bunch of trash (what irony!) Yuffie laughed but soon stopped remembering that she had bathroom duty.

"Are you…new?" Yuffie asked him, as his gaze was somewhere else. He turned to look at her and she almost melted from the color of his eyes that had taken such an effect on her.

"If you count this being my first time here in a while, sure," he replied in his deep voice. Yuffie tilted her head in question.

"You mean…this isn't your first time here? You must not be a kid from Juvy," she said as she was glancing at the ground before looking back up at him. He shook his head and answered, "I am from Juvy. I've just been here before."

"Really?" Yuffie quirked an eyebrow. He must be as dangerous as Cloud said…but he didn't give off the aura of being that way. Of course, he was brawny as he just showed her with the incident they just had.

"Why'd you come back?" She asked with curiosity. He shrugged and said, "They said I needed to come back since I didn't finish my full time last time."

"That sucks! What morons they are!" Yuffie huffed. He gave a laugh and uttered, "It's nothing too bad. Just boss around a bunch of shrimps and you're done except you have to watch out for those leaders…especially Steve." Yuffie snickered at the comment and replied, "I know what you mean."

"Yuffie!"

"Huh?" She was tackled to the ground by a bunch of six and seven year olds.

"Hey! Get off me you little gremlins!" She snarled. They apparently don't know the word 'off' since Yuffie had to peel them off.

"Quite a kid magnet I'd say," Kairi laughed.

"Shut up."

"Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie," the cried for attention.

"What?" She said as she almost snapped at them. They curled back and hid behind Kairi.

"Are you going to tell ghost stories at the bonfire tonight?" Yuffie quirked her eyebrow and looked over at Kairi in inquiry. Ghost stories? Heck, she loved ghost stories but hardly any anyone told stories that were scary. She scrunched her face up and grinned evilly while deepening her voice, "Yes…You know what? My favorite story is when little girls between the age of six and seven get eaten!"

The little girls screamed at the top of their lungs and Yuffie laughed saying, "Only when they bad! They only are eaten when they're bad! I'm only kidding!" Yuffie glanced up at Kairi then looked around. Where'd Sephiroth go?

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah," she uttered unconsciously as she tamed the little children.

"Did you happen to see a silver haired hunk pass by here?" Kairi glanced over at her with her deep blue eyes and stuck out her lip in confusion.

"No," she whispered as she goes louder, "Why?"

"Oh…I don't know…Never mind," Yuffie shrugged looking around. "No reason at all."

"Any day now munchkins!" Yuffie bellowed as she took off her headphones to her CD player. "You wanted to go to this thing so we're going!" Aerith looked up disapprovingly. Yuffie shrugged and gave off a simple, "What?"

Aerith sighed while rolling her eyes and turned around helping the shrimps get ready. "Hey Aerith," Kairi called from the bathroom as she put a thin line of eyeliner on. "Ow!"

"Did you poke your eye again, Kairi?" Yuffie asked in a suppressed laugh.

"What gave you that idea?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." They began to laugh but the bell to the camp began to ring and call them out to the bonfire.

"Out, out, out!" Yuffie ushered. The little girls groaned and Yuffie uttered, "You're going!" Stephanie, of course, was the first one out the door but that was only because she forgot to open the door as she went and slammed into it.

"No Stephanie," Kairi chided, "The door needs to be open!" The little girl laughed and said, "I knew that!" She turned the knob slowly and then rushed outside.

"Well, at least she's learning something while she's here. If she keeps going at this rate, she could teach at Harvard," Yuffie muttered.

"I heard that," Aerith scowled.

"Sorry," Yuffie responded unenthusiastically. Aerith acted too caring for these little munchkins at times. Sure, they weren't the smartest things in the world, but some of them could put up quite the fight. They had their mixed personalities and Yuffie seemed to bond with Kristi more then any of them. Maybe, it was because she had that bad ass title and for a six-year-old, it became interesting.

Shandon marched out the door with Allison and Haley following in solo. Aerith watched the little ones leave and followed after as soon as everyone left except for Yuffie. With a sigh, Yuffie followed. What was she supposed to do? Stay behind and make them go after she promised them? Maybe she'd take her CD player. That sounded like a good plan to her but then again, she was too lazy to go back and get it since they were close enough to the point where she could see the bonfire. She wondered if they have to be separated from the little kids incase the stories were a little too scary.

"Stop it!" A voice cut through Yuffie's thoughts. She looked over grumpily and saw Shandon and a boy who looked almost identical to her fighting.

"Stop it is right," Riku bellowed as he picked the two up by the back of their shirts. "No fighting." They nodded curtly waiting for him to put them down. "If you fight, I'll make both of you hug one another for five minutes." They looked at each other sticking their tongues out before running towards the campfire.

"Thanks Riku," Yuffie said.

She sat down by the fire as she stared into it. This began to call recent events as to when she was with them by the fire a couple nights ago. She looked forward to the day she has to go home now that she thought of it. She thought this whole camp was terribly stupid.

"Party by campfire, ya?" Wakka said. Yuffie grinned and gave a slight nod.

"Only because the munchkins are wanting to," Yuffie admitted as she stared into the fire. Wakka grinned as looked around and said, "Hey! Ya ain't supposed to throw it like that!" He chided to one of the kids he was taking care of in his cabin. Lately, Wakka and Tidus have been teaching their fellow cabin members the sport of 'Blitzball.' What kind of sport is blitzball? Why not regular basketball or soccer (A game of which Yuffie hated tremendously) or even ping pong?

"No, no, no!" Wakka bellowed as he laughed. He turned to Yuffie and mouthed, 'Tidus is even worse than a six-year-old!' Yuffie very well knew that was not true since Tidus was announced the best in baseball and soccer in the school.

Sora sat down next to her with a glass of water. He greeted her several different ways in a matter of seconds. The teenager laughed at the juvenile who was very peculiar at times. All he could do is shrug at the expression she was giving him and laugh.

"Ready to tell ghastly, yet ludicrous stories?" She asked unenthusiastically, but knew that Sora would never catch the hint she was giving in her tone of voice. His stupidity amused the girl at times like now. Well, actually, all the time for her. It may sound bitter, but it was true.

"Oh yes," he nodded, "Mine will be the best." That comment caused her to roll her eyes.

"Assassinate me now someone," Yuffie joked, as she added a laugh. Sora huffed and muttered under his breath.

"Yah… We'll see what kind of tale you'll have," Sora muttered. Yuffie just shrugged and replied, "I'm not… Sora… What's wrong with your drink?" Their gazes shifted to the water in his cup. Little ripples formed in the clear substance, as they looked closer.

"The water," Sora breathed in confusion. "Why is it doing that?" They heard a heavy thump as the ground shook lightly. It sounded like the movie Jurassic Park to Yuffie. The water was acting the same way. They looked up in unison as they gaze out past the light area of the fire into the dark depths beyond. The water began to ripple more and soon, little droplets of water hit Sora in the face.

"What is coming? A dinosaur?" Yuffie asked, fear hidden slightly in her tone. This wasn't usual for Yuffie since she had no clue what was coming their way. They gazed out into the depths as a figured formed. They were relieved but screamed once they realized who it was.

"It's not a dinosaur! It's a hippo!" Sora squealed. Yuffie gave a gasp and fell back. He looked over a bit alarmed and he shook Yuffie as he inquired, "Yuffie? Are you all right? What happened?" She looked up at him and whispered venomously, "Never… squeal again." The water out of Sora's cup was bouncing around then a splash was heard. Yuffie jumped up in surprise that the water had spilled all over her.

She heaved a sigh and twisted her shirt saying, "Sora! Look what you did!" He shrugged and pointed to the form in the distance.

"It was the hippo!" He whined. Yuffie glared at the somewhat innocent teenager.

"You're forgiven," she paused, "for now." Sora let a grin hit his face and he gazed into the fire with a grin. "You're such a special ED child," Yuffie muttered walking towards her cabin.

She zoomed in and out of the kids coming by heading back towards her cabin. She knew that they were heading towards the bonfire where they'd tell ghost stories. She'd better hurry or else she wouldn't get to scare the pants off Sora with her tale.

Within minutes, Yuffie had a new shirt on. She put the soaked shirt hanging over the edge of the shower in the bathroom so it could air dry. She thought as she glanced at her bed whether she should take her CD player incase some of the stories were boring and pathetic. However, she didn't want to take the chance of ruining her prized possession since she would not care to live unless she had it.

She decided against it but thought she'd take her cell phone. She held the green plastic device in her cream white hands as she searched over it. It light up with the bright letters greeting her with a fair 'hello.' This caused the teenager to have a smirk stifle on her face. How many times had she used this while she was here? Of course, she had forgotten about it.

"Well, I guess I can play Tetris if I get bored," she muttered gratefully. Those cell phone games were always life savers. Yuffie stumbled out of the cabin as she had overlooked the fact that there was an extra stair on the way out of the cabin. Shutting off the lights, she headed back for the bonfire across the camp. Everyone was there, of course. She just knew it from the noise of children and laughter, but she began to think. Would Squall really be there? He hated it the last time he went and that's when they had their little 'scene.'

"It's too dark! I can't see anything," she muttered. The bonfire was too far away to see anything so she just hoped she wouldn't trip. She cursed herself for putting herself in this position. It was dark, she had no clue how to get back, and the damn cast she was wearing was itchy. Being her lucky self, she tripped over a rock and tumbled on the floor. She swore that anyone could have heard her body land on the ground being as loud as the smack was.

"Ow," She muttered frustrated. "Does God hate me or something?" This whole camp thing was starting to get on her nerves. She wasn't some hillbilly country freak. She was more a city girl. No, she didn't like camp. It was the worst thing that had happened to her yet. Although, she had made a couple new friends, she still hated it, as she had complained about thousand times before.

She got up slowly and brushed any excess dirt off her shirt. Hoping she wouldn't trip anymore, Yuffie hurried toward the bonfire. When she got there, she sat down next to Sora once again not seeing Squall anywhere near the fire. As she had guessed, he skipped out. She only figured she would be the one to notice that. No one else really cared. Why did he always strike her mind? Now wasn't the best time to be crushing on some hot, muscular, dreamy--

The teen almost smacked herself. What the hell was she thinking? Well, she obviously was thinking of Squall. The teen had her hands in her hair before she realized it. Her friends began to stare at Yuffie as though the girl had gone crazy. They didn't doubt that could be a true possible statement.

"So," Sora began, "I see you've changed." Yuffie glared at him and growled.

"Of course I changed! You're the one who spilled water on me," She hissed. Sora seemed a little taken back but the comment but let it slide of him like water on wax paper. It was a good thing he didn't care what people thought but he should use his common sense.

"Kisagari," Jessie hollered. Yuffie cringed knowing who called her name. The hippo. She was the one person every child would fear at night. Her chocolate gaze slowly made it's way towards her fat body build in result; she gave a disgusted frown. "Don't look at me like that. Now," she began, "BE QUIET." Everyone seemed to jump in their sitting position. This woman could be quite intimidating. What was her problem anyway? Pms?

"Alright! Sheesh," Yuffie muttered. Jessie clasped her hands together with her grimy teeth flashing them a smile. Sora seemed a little out of it when Yuffie glanced at him. Apparently, death didn't matter when he was dealing with the hippo. All she really had to do was sit on him and he'd be done for.

"Okay kiddies," she said non-too enthusiastically. "It's story time!" There was a light cheer. Yuffie rolled her soft brown eyes. She figured it was the goodie goodies. They were the only ones who had actually thought something of poor old Jessie.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked unconsciously as she glanced up at the sky. The whole crowd of teenagers and children lapsed into silence. Yuffie swore she could hear a bear roar from how quiet it got. She knew obviously that Sora would most likely volunteer first. Yuffie grabbed a stick from behind her (it happened to be there) and poked Riku in his bottom causing him to raise his hand as a reflex.

"Hey!" Riku complained.

"Hey nothing," Jessie retorted. "You're going first. Have fun kiddies. I'll be back," she said as she stomped off. The ground was shaking in Yuffie's mind. That's for sure.

Riku began his story and about five minutes into it, everyone begged him to stop because of his perverted point of view he was telling everyone.

"And so he," Riku said.

"STOP!" They all hollered in pleading state. No one wanted their ears to filled with such crude material.

"Alright! Sheesh… you guys are no fun," He murmured crossing his arms. Yuffie sighed and reached into her pocket. Time for her cell phone to come out.

"Huh?" She murmured.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I can't find my cell phone…" Yuffie looked around and then put her hand over her eyes sighing. She must've dropped it when she had fallen!! "I'll be back," She told him and rushed off to the spot where she had fallen, which was as dark as before. She immediately got on the dirty ground searching for it.

"Where are you?!" She mumbled confused. This might take longer than she thought but her hand patted around for the cell phone. At last, about a couple minutes later, she had found it. A bright green light lit up and it said she had one new voice mail.

"What? No one knows my cell phone number," Yuffie whispered. She put in her cell phone voice mail code and began to listen.

_"Hello… Yuffie," It began. The voice was deep, dark, and a bit intimidating. "You must be in question as to who I am or why I would call… Well, take this warning. You better watch it or else you might get yourself killed."_

Yuffie gasped but continued to listen to the message with the phone pressed to her ear. She began to bit on her fingernails as fear grew in her eyes.

_"I will… I will kill you if you are alone," The dark voice said laughing hysterically. _Yuffie dropped the phone. She was alone… This person was probably watching her right now.

PHEW! Oh my gosh. I am so sorry for not updating. It's been so busy. I made the high school soccer team, it was two hours of practice after school, and then I was in a regular season league. Now that's over so I'm back hoping to write more! Yes, the squirrel was Aerith so that means the winner is Xtreme Nuisance and the reward is I'll draw you a picture. Any scene from the story. Okay I'm going to be working on my other story. Get a chapter of Cold Heart out then I'll get back to ya in about two weeks! Thanksgiving break is coming up so It'll be up about then. Thanks! Starling94

Sakurachild: PHEW! Finally, out! Lol, Good guess though. I'm glad you liked this chapter and I hope you continue to read it! Thanks! Your review made me happy! Like all reviews, but I take each and every review to mind. Thanks!

SetsuntaMew: YAY! You reviewed! I got excited lol. Good guess though. In addition, of course you knew who it was right because you read the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

Sqully: YAY! You reviewed! Good try at guessing and no treat!! Lol, no I'll get the next chapter out for you sooner. That'll be your treat and I'm sure everyone will enjoy it too.

Lorok: Hi! Yes, Squall was a bit out of character but I'm not sure how to do him in first person point of view. Well, here's your chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm so glad you reviewed. You don't know how happy those kinds of things do to writers.

ria-aeon-hunter: I'm thinking you liked that chapter. It wasn't Yuffie but good guess. I gave too many clues lol as to where it would point to Yuffie but I gave a really big hint earlier in the last chapter that said Jessie wanted Aerith. Therefore, I put it as her since I knew everyone would pick Yuffie lol. Thanks for the review. It made me really happy.

Xtreme Nuisance: Hey there! Glad you liked it. Lol, the boxers idea wasn't a bright one but I thought it was funny. Congratulations! You won!!! Just tell me in the review or email me at any scene in this story that you want me to draw for you. Tell me if you want it colored or not. Thanks for reviewing. You made me really happy.

Yuffie Kisaragi2: YAY! You updated! Lol. Good trying to guess Yuffie but you know whom it is now. OH I read your emotions story! I have to review! IT WAS GREAT!!!

October Breeze: YAY! You reviewed! I'm so sorry it was late. If you read up there, you'll know why. I'm so sorry! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm glad you reviewed. After all, you're the one who inspired me to write this story!!!! Thanks for the review! It meant so much.

Glorfindel Silverleaf: HIYA! I'm so glad you reviewed! Did you like it?? I hope you did! Haha My friend said that pick up line to my sister and she slapped him! It was so funny. He's a funny kid. Thanks for reviewing!!!!

himaco: You reviewed! YA!! Although… it wasn't Yuffie. Lol I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so glad you reviewed!!!

George of the jungle: A new reviewer. YAY! I hope you'll stay along with this story and review!! I hope you really enjoy this story! HAPPY READING!

Shizuma The Black Angel Demon: YAY! Another review! A new reviewer! I hope you continue to read this story. It'll mean much to me! As for the challenge… lol it was Aerith but good guess!!! HAVE FUN!! Happy reading and please review! Tell me what you liked and didn't like!! Thanks!!

Haiz14: Phew…lol your review made me want to update lol. It reminded me that I still had people wanting to read this!!!! I hope you like it and continue to read!! Thanks so much for the review!! I'm very happy!!

PHEW. I got many reviews! I'm SOO happy. I hope I get this turn out for this chapter! Please review! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Starling94


	7. The unexpected

**_ Disclaimer : I do not own anything for Kingdom Hearts. Only my own characters, which I am sure you should know which are mine. _**

_Summary: Yuffie has been put in Juvy (a school for bad kids.) She has only one way out. She has to either participate as a cabin leader for five weeks at a kid's camp with other Juvy's or go back to that hell for 3 years. Squffie._

WOOT! I am back! Finally, I decided this was the right time to write the next chapter to this story! I got my other story chapter out so now I can work on this one. I, you cannot believe, am SO happy with the amount of reviews I got. This is a successful story! Thank you so much! Next chapter! Onward! Yes and School soccer is over! I'm not doing track this year so I shall be able to write a lot more. I'm getting into the spirit.

And this chapter is dedicated to my readers who haven't given up on me yet for updating after months. I promise you I shall work hard for your enjoyment.

Oh yeah… I know that some of you don't remember what happened in the last chapter so I'll give you a summary. That way, you won't have to go back and read it!

Chapter Summary: Leon found out Aerith was the squirrel, but the boxers she had taken weren't his. Yuffie comes back with a cast and is as good as ever, but still her miserable self. She met a new guy named Sephiroth along the way going back and Cloud told her he was bad news. She ran into Seifer later on and they fought. Jesse broke them up and Seifer got into trouble, but soon after gave Yuffie lunch duty for a week. She then gets tackled and pulled along to the camp fire. During that time, she goes back to the cabin because Sora spilled all his water over her. She brings her cell phone, but later at the fire she realizes she didn't have it, so she went back and got it. Apparently, someone left her a voice mail…

Chapter Seven 

Why _me?_ Why _me_ of all the people here? Of course, I become the victim; I always am the victim. She shuddered slightly trying to regain warmth from the cold front coming her way. She shook her head coming back to reality. Coming back made her insides churn with trepidation. Now, her eyes darted around thinking what force could possibly make her feel this way. The anxiety was so great; her mind was working its hinges to the end of time. No resolution came to her mind for this problem. All she could do was continue waiting in fears shadow.

A hand touched her shoulder causing the young teen to jump back startled. Losing her balance, Yuffie landed on the ground with a thud, but she gripped the rocky earth as it spread through her milk white hands. Not even bothering to check who startled the young teen, she threw whatever she could grip.

"Yuffie," the voice called gruffly. Yuffie, who just let herself fall back completely into the dirt, just gave up.

"Okay," she began, "Kill me now. I guess I deserved it." Her brown eyes closed as the dark towering shadow covered her body from the moonlight. She could no longer keep her eyes open, but she knew that the man standing over her was brushing himself off because she could hear the hitting of his jacket.

"Kill…?" He stated more as a question. She waved one hand in the air motioning him to go on adding, "Yes, yes. Kill me! Isn't that…?" She stopped for a second unsure of what he was implying. "What you want?" She finally opened her eyes as the shadow figure stepped back into the moonlight. At that moment, she realized her mistake. Well, all she could do now was go through Squall's boring lectures and find a way to avoid answering any questions that related to the cell phone incident.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked eying her suspiciously. His gaze upon her was intimidating, but she was not one to give in. She sat up quickly and retorted, "I lost my cell phone bucko. Can't a girl make a call?" She scrambled to her feet quickly unsure what the isolated man was thinking. His eyes remained dispersed of impassive emotions, as always. She inched closer to show she was not scared of him and looked straight at him. "Do you have a problem?"

He scowled as he replied, "Yes I do have a problem. Running into you did not make my day. In fact, I was enjoying it until I ran into and I had dirt thrown into my face." The young girl glared back intentionally while sucking her lip in, as she put her hands on her hip.

"I'm sorry life isn't perfect. Maybe I should get down on my knees and bow down to you. Would that make you feel better?" Squall, of course, returned the glare she had given him. She held her finger up adding venomously, "Oh wait. It would not make you feel better! You're just lion who feeds on its prey. You know what Squall. I will not be your prey. I dare you to mess with me!" After he didn't answer she stepped back turning quickly and dashed off leaving the swordsman to shrivel in thought. She hissed under her breath as she recalled the dark man standing above her glaring. His eyes showed no emotion towards her and she knew it. She did not want to deal with this man right now. He had masses of pain hidden within that mind, and she was not going to the one that secluded man fed on. Yuffie quickly wiped the warm water the formed in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to be so mean," she trailed off. Shaking her head, the young girl ran back to her cabin slamming the old wooden door that cried out every time it was touched. Even if she was nice to that man known as Leon, he would smudge her face in the dirt like she were an inferior. Now was the time for the exhausted girl to put her foot down because she was fatigued of his negative energy. A curt laugh left her mouth as she launched herself on her bed. Why was she crying? It was nothing to be worked up over. Shaking her head, she burst into tears. A sudden thought hit her mind causing her eyes to widen in shock. She missed _home_. She threw her bag across the room and towards the wall and screamed loudly.

"No! I will never think of that ridden place!" She cried aloud in ire. To her luck, no one was around or many would have thought someone in the cabin had gone insane, but to Yuffie's sake, no one could say that she had not gone crazy yet.

Yuffie stopped abruptly pausing for many passing moments. "Calm, calm, calm," she murmured. She stood straight glancing around. Her first thoughts were to close the windows by the blinds, and she did that. While everyone was at the fire, Yuffie made her way around the cabin stealthily and quietly so if anyone were to listen, that someone who listened to her footsteps could not tell exactly where she was. Grabbing her CD player, the young teen finally decided what the hell and if she died, they would find her killer and that's the end of it, but in her stomach butterflies soon replaced that thought.

"Damn," she cursed quietly putting the CD player on. The reason Yuffie was taking this death threat a little bit seriously was that this was not just a camp prank; she was residing at a camp FULL of mischievous kids.

Soon her eyes began to close slowly and she drifted off into a sleep…

In the morning

Poke…Click… Poke…Click…

She wearily opened her eyes to see nothing but a room filled with light. "What the heck," Yuffie murmured, "I closed the blinds last night." She only shrugged slightly at those words and sat up lazily as she rubbed the morning tiredness out of her eyes.

"You're up!" Kairi came around out of the bathroom fluffing up her hair.

"What made you think that?" Yuffie retorted sitting up. Her head pounded slightly making her thoughts unsorted. After her last comment, Kairi gave a scowl before continuing on her act of concern.

"You left last night and never came back," she began but soon interrupted to Yuffie's negativity.

"I -know- because I didn't want to _sit_ around the campfire," she lied. In fact, she had been looking forward to sitting by the campfire and scaring the britches off the munchkins with simple original over used scary stories. Kairi eyed her and replied, "You seemed happy when you were there last night." Yuffie sighed at Kairi's persistence.

"I did NOT want to stay. I had my fun," Yuffie countered, as she stood up glaring at the teenager. That had been the point where Kairi backed off with a simple defeated shrug. She made her way back into the bathroom, but not before Yuffie pushed her out of the way and locked the door behind her.

"**HEY**!" Kairi yelled in surprise. She pounded on the door and growled, "I was in there!" Yuffie laughed at her through the door and said, "A _woman_ always has to go." After moments of staying in the bathroom longer just to irritate Kairi, Yuffie eventually turned the knob and opened the door. 'Talk about persistence,' Yuffie thought. Kairi moved in quickly and grabbed Yuffie by the arm throwing her out the door. Yuffie soon stumbled to catch her balance and she heard the door close with a slam.

-Click-

"And there she goes," Yuffie muttered. She should have taken a shower when she had the chance. That would have been nice and it would have made Kairi have to wait also. A chuckle escaped her mouth at the thought of making the young girl wait, but who knows what the girl would do. The redhead would most likely do something to Yuffie's CD player. She winced at the thought of anyone touching her precious. They would taste Yuffie's fist if that were the case unless it was a child. She would only take one of their precious items and shred it. She grinned at the thought. No one would mess with her after that.

"Hey Kairi," Yuffie called to her, as she unconsciously put socks on. After a moment of silence, Kairi's voice protruded, echoing from the bathroom.

"What?" She called irritated. That redhead was more ferocious than a lion darting after its prey or when some silly humans had attacked it. Yuffie wondered what it would be like to have a lion come into the camp.

'Well, goodbye friends and hello to heaven… or hell,' she added in thought.

"Don't scare us away," Yuffie told her laughing. "You seem to be having a mid life crisis child." She shook her head slightly moving the bangs that lingered in her eyesight. Good thing Kairi gave her the chance to go on, before she started yelling. "Just a simple question I am asking. What's on the agenda today?" An agitated sigh came from the bathroom, before she poked her head out the door. "We're," she trailed off. Her eyes shifted down but not in thought.

"Yes?" Yuffie ushered her on. Kairi then shut the door to the bathroom. "We're repelling," she said through the door. Yuffie's eyes widened with excitement.

"Are you serious?" she asked, as hope suddenly sprung into her chocolate eyes. Kairi answered, "Of course! Do you think I'd joke about it?" Today was going to be a good day. Climbing down cliffs and scaring the crap out of people by shaking their ropes, Yuffie drooled at the thought.

A thought hit Yuffie's mind. Why didn't Kairi want to go repelling? A sudden smirk inched its way up her lips.

"Kaaairi," she called, dawdling the letters in her name. There, of course, was a silence because when Yuffie sounded like that, Kairi had already figured something was up. She continued to grin, stood outside the doorway of the bathroom, and called through, "Are you almost done? We have to go to the mess hall for _-repelling-_ and it's going to be so much fun!" There was silence in the bathroom causing Yuffie to laugh.

"Kairi's afraid!" she taunted, as she skipped around like a little child who had just gotten a candy cane. A low growl floated from the bathroom and with a sudden swing, the door yanked open. Yuffie gazed over with a grin, but soon turned into a squeal of horror. In her white hands, Kairi held up the compact to her powder and said, "I'll powder you to death!" She inched forward and Yuffie stood there numbly, before she shook her head. Kairi always meant business, so Yuffie took this chance and darted out of the cabin heading towards the mess hall.

In her mind, she now began to wonder where all the munchkins had gone. Well, they probably went to breakfast, but who would eat that poison? Yuffie groaned loudly in panic. She had to serve that _poison_ for a week!

"What's up Yuff?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Her eye rolled over to whom was speaking to her while groaning to make it seem like she was in pain.

"Lunch duty," she moaned. Riku winced at the thought putting a hand on Yuffie's shoulder for support.

"I'll make sure your gravestone says, '_a short miserable child to be remembered in the cafeteria. Our prayers are with this cafeteria worker,'_" he told her jokingly. Yuffie swatted his hand away from his shoulder instantly.

"Ha Ha," she said monotonously. "I'd love to see you work there," she mumbled. Riku could only reply with his flashy grin causing Yuffie to shake her head.

"Are you going repelling?" Yuffie inquired. His eyes shifted towards her and he nodded. "Yuffie," he began, "You have a cast. You can't repel!" Her eyes widened and she groaned. "I'm going anyway!" She cried aloud. Riku sighed wearily and said, "Well have fun staying here!" and jogged off to go and find Sora.

What would she do all day! Yuffie walked towards the mess hall grumpily now that her day was ruined. She had looked forward to going to down those cliffs. It seemed she had the skills of a ninja in her opinion. She was fast, slick, and loved to climb. She was really stealthy in some situations.

The ground vibrated with rapid thumps, and in the distance, balloons filled the air as little children filed in the doors. The little munchkins were going repelling and she wasn't! How pathetic!

"Damn stupid bear," she cursed. He had made her run for her life then break her wrist. Should she even go to the mess hall? What was there for her to do? Clean the cafeteria? Someone grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her inside with the crowd. It was Riku once again. He knew that she was hesitant since she had to clean the cafeteria and wasn't going to be able to climb down the mountains.

"Riku," Yuffie groaned, as he pulled her to a seat sitting by the little gremlins. For some odd reason, Kairi was already at the mess hall. The young teen quirked her eyebrow at the redhead, who was sitting down.

"How the hell," she trailed off quickly when Aerith gave her a scowl. Of course, she wasn't aloud to cuss when the little children were around. Well, if Aerith isn't around, how will she know? Yuffie grinned slightly and sat down. No sign of Squall at the table. Maybe he was skipping out too.

"What's up with the balloons?" Yuffie asked swatting at her bangs, which hung in her eyes.

"I think there is an assembly," Kairi answered. "That's why there is such loud-"

"Vulgar music!" Yuffie ended. The young gremlins looked over towards Yuffie in question.

"What's vulgar?" They asked. Kairi scowled at Yuffie and responded, "I'll tell you later." Her attention turned back toward Yuffie.

"What do you mean -vulgar?" Her blue eyes looked at the ninja in curiosity. Somehow, Yuffie figured Kairi was laughing silently at her outburst.

"Listen to it," Yuffie pointed to the speakers. Their whole table had been in tune with Yuffie's point and listened to the words of the song.

_ WAPATUKI! _

_ Say again?_

_ WAPATUKI!_

_ I can't hear you!_

_ WAPATUKI! _

_ Wapatuki, Wapatuki, Wapatuki! Join the fun!_

Yuffie looked towards Kairi tuning out the rest of the song. "That," she began, "is a VERY bad rap." The table began to laugh at the song, while the children sang along with it. The older kids began to groan loudly as the children sang along.

"Eviiil!" Yuffie cried. "Why does today suck so badly?" Aerith looked over at Yuffie and inquired, "Don't you have lunch duty today?" As a response, the petite girl groaned. "I don't think you get to do it," Aerith said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean I don't get to?" Yuffie asked, as she looked over.

"Well… since you have that cast on… You can't repel, which means you can't serve others. You're the one who needs to be served." Aerith clarified.

"Aw Yuff's! I was really looking forward to seeing you wear that hair net!" Grabbing the closest thing she could find, which happened to be a fork, she threw it at Riku. He saw this and ducked quickly. A gasp set the table when the fork hit a familiar…_hippo._

The little kids began to point and laugh at the camp leader, who tumbled over in surprise rolling onto a table.

"Ughmm," Yuffie choked. Sora pointed and began to laugh with the little children. Jesse's legs wobbled in the air as she rolled around like a turtle that was tipped on his back.

"Help me up!" Steve ran to her side and grasped her hand trying to pull her up. "Help me not ROLL me around you idiot!" She hollered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What are you going to be doing while we go repelling?" Sora inquired as Yuffie walked along with all the young gremlins. "I am not sure… I think I'm going to go watch you guys repel jealously then get mad and beat someone up. Hmm," she hummed before looking over at Sora.

They all muttered to one another and chorused, "Sounds good!" Stephanie trotted along singing the camp Wapatuki theme. Yuffie, as always, covered her ears with her hands.

"No offense child, but I will laugh if you fall off the mountain because you are singing that song," Yuffie muttered. Aerith smacked her in the back of the head and Yuffie groaned. Looking around, she asked, "Has anyone seen Squall? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"No," they all said in chorus. Yuffie jumped and said, "You have REALLY got to stop doing that. You guys sound possessed when you say it together."

"I bet Leon is hiding," Riku spoke up. They all glanced over at Riku motioning him to continue. "I heard Steve is helping the guys today," he told them. They all began to laugh except Yuffie. Well, she couldn't blame Squall! "Sora," Riku called looking around then to him.

"What?" He asked. His gaze wandered towards the young teen as Riku gave him a wink and said, "Remember that thing that the –hippo- wanted us to do?" 'If you couldn't say that was suspicious,' Yuffie thought.

"OH yeah," he replied pulling Riku along. They ran off into the bushes leaving Kairi, Yuffie, and the others to wonder what the teenagers had in mind.

"I don't know about that but didn't that seem _suspicious _you?" Aerith inquired. They all nodded in agreement. As they walked on, Yuffie began to notice the sky turning a dark color. It began to paint the horizon of trees many shades of gray and black. Winds began to pick up at a quick speed causing them all to look around.

"Wow," they breathed. Yuffie's eyes searched around. What in the hell was going on? Today's weather was supposed to be sunny-bright. Not this dull gray cold front. "Is it going to rain?" They asked in chorus. A sudden thought popped into the mind of the young rebellious teenager.

"We better hurry up, ya know," she told them. Agreeing, they headed towards the group ahead. When they got there, everything was explained, but a certain little ninja didn't listen. Her thoughts wandered elsewhere instead of listening to the rambling of the hippo and the gay instructor.

Her thoughts raced on a young swordsman, who was no where to be in sight. Why couldn't she stop thinking of him? Was it that too-good-for-you attitude or was it those piercing eyes he always gazed upon her with impassion? A scowl spread across her face at the thought. Why was he closed up like that? His mind ran on negativity in Yuffie's opinion. Was there a spark of happiness in that man? And most of all would he ever like her?

"Hmm," she hummed aloud not caring if anyone looked back or not. Her eyes moved back to her friends and said, "Alright. Who's throwing ice?" They all shrugged and Aerith replied, "I thought you were throwing ice." Yuffie glanced up at the sky as an unfamiliar chunk of white ice melted on her skin.

"What is this?" Her eyes searched around as more slowly drifted down from the sky. The group looked around in slight awe as the dirt ground filled up with pieces of melting ice.

"…Snow?"

"Whoooaa," Kairi breathed in. She began to giggle as it began to snow harder. "Snow in summer camp!" Yuffie's cheeks began to brighten up to a slight red leaving a numb feeling. A roar of excitement was launched through the crowd.

"Children!" The leaders began to call. No one listened as now the snow was already leaving an inch on the ground.

"It's cold," Yuffie told them. "I'm wearing shorts for crying out loud." What the hell. She was leaving.

Stepping through the now three inches of snow and fogging blizzard of ice, Yuffie wandered towards the cabin, but along the way something-someone caught her eye.

"Squall?" She whispered aloud. Her curiosity got the better of the young teen as she stepped forward following the other teenager, who disappeared down a path towards the forest. "Where the hell is he going in a blizzard that wasn't even supposed to happen?" She wondered aloud. He was soon getting out of her sight, so she ran to catch up to him. The forest's green was now covered in the milky white snow that continued to fall over the camp. It was simply amazing. All these weird-horrible things were beginning to happen at the Juvenile camp. Camp Wapatuki had a reputation to keep and it seemed they were going to have a hard time keeping whatever one they had.

She followed him down the swirling rocks that led down the trees towards a place in the distance. He entered the small wooden building that seemed to be an old cabin. An old cabin? Why would he come out here in the middle of a blizzard to be in an old shabby cabin? The question lingered in her mind as she trudged through the snow. About twenty yards away from the cabin, she stopped bringing her arms up crossing them for warmth. Did she dare to go towards the cabin of the young swordsman? Shaking her head, she continued forward. It was too late to turn back now.

Heading up the steps after what seemed like an hour, Yuffie opened the door to the cabin hesitantly. Did she really want to see Squall? Something told her yes.. something else she did not know of told her not to go in and just turn around and go back. Of course Yuffie being herself, her hand moved to open the door revealing the somewhat dark depths of the cabin.

Her feet made the floor boards crack as she stepped forward. Carefully, she moved forward calling out Squall's name. "Squall?" She called out hoping to hear his reply. Still a silence remained in the room. Closing the door to keep the wind from smacking ice on her face any longer, Yuffie stepped forward into the middle of the room. Hands grabbed her shoulders whirling her around to face him. She let out a startled squeal when she saw his dark piercing eyes gazed at her.

"What are you doing here, Yuffie?" He asked a bit gruffly. She quirked her eyebrow in response. His gaze ushered on to answer his question.

"I came here because you left towards some place in the blizzard the unexpectedly happened so I became curious. It's not everyday you wander out into the clutches of what seemed to be doom." The blizzard began to rattle the shutters on the outside of the cabin causing Yuffie to jump a bit. He eyed her in the way he always did and said, "You shouldn't be here. Leave."

Okay. Now that ticked her off. "What? In THAT weather? Are you serious? I don't think so." A small growl escaped the young man whose hands were still on her petite shoulders. "Leave Yuffie. You don't want to stay. Only trouble will come if you do." A sudden feeling of anger erupted in the young girl's mind.

"No," she told him firmly. Holding herself steady, she couldn't believe she had just told Squall no. Apparently, Yuffie had more courage than she thought.

"Leave. Now," he told her firmly once more as his final warning. "This is the final warning." Her chocolate gaze stared up at him with ire.

"Warning? Ha! What are you going to do if I don't? Throw me out?" He glared at her as his grip tightened on her shoulders slightly. "I'm not leaving! It's really cold out there and windy and snowy!" She growled slightly. "I came here to see if you were alright and all I got-"

He leaned in quickly to Yuffie's surprise and sealed his lips on hers.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

YAY! End of chappie! How'd you like the ending? Squall kissed Yuffie! REVIEW! I'll be in the mood to update! I don't know.. maybe it was just winter that made me blue… or something… I dunno but I feel like updating a whole bunch now that my writer's block has also gone away. HEHE REVIEW!

Thanks:

**Miss Da Qiao:** Thanks for the short simple review! I always love those since the fact that I did GET a review! Did you like it? HOPE YOU DID! THANKS

Sqully: Throws water Don't faint on me now! You have to read the chapter and review! Did you like it? I WANT 2 KNOW! Hehe.

October Breeze: THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENT! Really made me feel good. Did you like it? Did you? DID YOU? Haha TELL ME!

The Contessa: Quite yes it has! Muahahaha! Did you like this chapter? Please tell me in review! I really hope you do!

Shizuma The Black Angel Demon: Dun dun dun eh you won't find out JUST yet who it is. Hehehe Did you like it? REVIEW!

Zarrel's Darkside: Squall: I don't eat cookies

Yuffie: Well then.. GIVE THEM TO ME! Snatches cookies away from Squall.

I bet you're eager to find out who it is! Hahah :D :D Thanks for the review! Review again and tell me if you liked it!

Haiz14: haha Like it? I hope you did! REVIEW!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: haha DRAMA! I love my drama class. Except the teacher.. ehh she's okay.. but evil teachers like the one I had in junior high.. **shudders Never ever again… DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID! REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE!**

Valentine girlie: HEH HEH. THANX. I will surely use that chainsaw on food items:D :D :D :D Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Review!

Sugacoated-Cherries: I know.. That chapter was 0.o BUT how'd you like this one? Was it good? HMM? Review! Make me feel special and write faster :D :D

gero: aww I'm sorry I didn't get to update till now. I didn't have the inspiration and time.. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it! REVIEW PLEZ! It would mean a lot.

Clare Ward: hehehehe… You like it? I hope you like this story! Review!

peachgirl1608: OHH did you like it? Hmm? Review! I hope you like this story!

PHEW! REVIEW! I want 2 know what you think!

Thanks again

Starling94.


	8. Problems Arise

A/N: Hey guys! I told you I was in the updating spirit! Heck ya! I see a lot of you might have been confused with the last chapter and especially the snow. You will find out why I put snow in the last chapter. : D: D I hope you enjoy! In addition, if any of you are confused just contact me at then I will answer your questions. Good? Okay get to reading! OH YEAH! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers.. You made me so happy.

Chapter Eight 

"Where's Yuffie?" The redhead girl asked Aerith. "Shouldn't she be back by now? She abandoned us when the snow began to fall and hasn't been back yet…" Her blue eyes roamed in the vicinity of the window and out into the snowy fields of the camp known as Wapatuki. Aerith, who was attempting to get the young girls to wind down because of the snow, responded, "I wouldn't worry. Remember how she was lost in the forest? She came out alright." Kairi glanced back muttering, "I would have figured you would have been more concerned if your friend was missing."

A knock echoed through the cabin as they all averted their gaze towards the squeaky wooden door. A moment of silence filled the room as the gremlins looked towards their cabin leaders for answers.

"Well someone knocked on the door," Aerith alleged. Glancing over at Kairi, she realized she would be the one to answer the door, however, Kairi knew it was not Yuffie since the young teenager had her own free will to walk into the cabin and greet them in her cantankerous fashion. It tickled her mind with curiosity though. Who the hell would knock on their door during a blizzard, which no one knew why the hell that was happening either?

Aerith moved towards the door slowly opening it as the snowstorm blew in softly. Her eyes shifted to the figure situated in the doorway leaving her only to scowl. He thrust a paper into her hand while grumbling under his breath as he stalked off. Kairi curiously gaited toward the pink-clad girl.

"Who was that?" She inquired to Aerith slowly. Her blue gaze shifted towards the paper that they had recently acquired. Aerith closed the door quickly, as a gust of icy snow wafted into the heated cabin. She turned around and read the note aloud.

_"Dear Cabin Members," _She began as she cleared her throat. Kairi sighed and ripped the paper from Aerith's hands, leaving the pink girl to glare and protest.

"Dear Cabin members. As you can see, there is a blizzard going about in Camp Wapatuki. This is the first time in ten years that this has happened. If the storm is furthered through out the next couple of days, we will be sending home the members of Camp Wapatuki. We are sorry to say this, but we hope that you enjoy what may be your last days here. What the HELL!"

"Kairi!" Aerith scolded. With a sigh, Kairi replied, "Heck." A smile ran across Aerith's face as she moved the eager children around the cabin. It dawned upon Kairi that they would LEAVING if this blizzard were to stay here in this camp. She did want to leave this camp because of Jesse, but she had made so many friends. Did she want to give that up just yet? Well… they did live close to one another but the fact of going home…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Warning? Ha! What are you going to do if I don't? Throw me out?" He glared at her as his grip tightened on her shoulders slightly. "I'm not leaving! It's really cold out there and windy and snowy!" She growled slightly. "I came here to see if you were alright and all I got-"

He leaned in quickly to Yuffie's surprise and sealed his lips on hers. It was a sudden and uncanny action Leon had done. At the current moment, Yuffie's face drew an extra package of heat as her face began to turn red. It was only a second later the both of them realized that they were kissing. He was the first one to pull away and gaze at her with unshielded eyes. Her eyes searched his for answers for the second he looked into hers.

Have you ever had that feeling where you wondered if time had come to a stop and it seemed it had been years rather than seconds? Well, this wasn't the situation for Yuffie. It ended too quickly for her because as soon as he realized his actions, Leon fled the through the door and into the horrible blizzard leaving the young teen confused with questions unanswered.

"Squall?" She questioned aloud. Her hands lingered toward her mouth, before she cursed aloud.

"Damn it Squall! Get the hell back here!" She hollered, fists raised in the air shaking violently. Gripping the cold knob to the wooden door, Yuffie sprang it open with a quick thrust letting the snow blow in causing her cheeks to become slightly numb. The numbness remained when the young juvenile pressed the door closed once more but not because of the icy snow that plunged upon the small cabin. Her cheeks flustered with anger, her mouth going slightly numb, as her stomach began to churn with regret. What was she supposed to do now? Well.. that was dumb to think; she was stuck in the cabin!

"Argh! I hope there aren't any bugs here," she uttered softly, her voice hinting of the ire that gripped her emotions. Taking notice for the first time, Yuffie gazed around the small cabin that she stood in. Where _exactly_ was this shabby place at? She didn't take the time to remember where this was exactly when she chased Squall, and that meant it could be trouble.

"Oh damn," she cussed, "I hope I'm not stuck here all night. I'll freeze!" In the corner, her gaze drifted towards a small bunk bed that held an ancient mattress (ew…) that had plenty of holes located on the surface, which she assumed was the home of many insects, a shabby blanket covered with dust particles from who knows how many years ago, and a flat pillow with spider webs. _Spider webs…?_

Yuffie screamed aloud, backing away in disgust at the dilapidated threads. "Spider!" She hollered. Out of all things Yuffie might be stuck with, she hoped she wouldn't be with her one fear: _spiders._ Her mind assumed that a black spider might crawl out like a zombie and purposely attack her like a murderer would do. "G-Got to get out of here!" With one quick breath, she thrust the door open and clumsily fell out into the foot thick snow babbling on about spiders attacking. "Run, run, run!" Scrambling up, despite her cold limps, her legs pumped as fast as they could to _anywhere_.

Maybe she wasn't as far as she thought she was from camp because within a matter of minutes, she stumbled through the door of the closest cabin and fell to the wooden floor.

"Yuffie?" A voice called.

"Ow…" Her face burned a numbing shade of red, her mind screaming how much of an idiot the young cabin leader was for such asinine actions. But in a sudden movement, she was lifted from the ground as a strong hand grasped hers thrusting her in a gentle upward motion for support. Her feet touched the ground with a little 'thump' as people began to crowd around her.

"Yuffie?" He requested once again. _'Look up, look up!'_ Her mind scolded. Taking a breath in while crossing her arms, she averted her gaze to the one person who helped her up.

"Huh? … Sephiroth?" she inquired. "This is _your_ cabin?" A slight smile lingered around the young girl's lips as she soon began to forgot her little 'incident.' His aqua gaze studied her slightly as he began to say, "What-"

Her hand signaled him to halt before he finished the rest of his sentence. "I was lost," she lied, "and stuck in the storm." A slight chuckle came from the back of the room, startling Yuffie letting her to spin around on the balls of her feet to refresh her of 'him.' Stamping her feet with a shuffling of her arms, she chided, "I'm not finished! I couldn't see and accidentally stumbled in here, unfortunately." Her chocolate gaze was stained on the face that smirked haughtily.

"How lovely," he countered.

Sticking her tongue out, she added, "Now you're stuck with me, Seifer. You better pray that this storm ends soon." She stepped frontward in a threatening motion, but was withdrawn by a hand hauling her in a backwards motion. "Hey-"

"I'll kick both of you guys to the moon and back, before I let you fight." Looking back with a spiteful glare, she shrugged his hands away and crossed her arms with a huff. "You're all stuck with me until the storm dies down."

"And you have no Leon to protect ya," Seifer muttered lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Glancing around, she added, "What were you guys doing before I stormed upon ya?" It was beginning to become a little uncomfortable now. Little eyes tore through her like she were a complete stranger (she probably was), and they were quite unsure of how to act towards her. Sephiroth quirked his eyebrows at the young children.

"She's a fucken' girl!" Sephiroth told the boys. "Stop staring and get back to your games." Yuffie's eyes widened at Sephiroth's force with the boys. If Aerith were in here, she would surely have his head.

"Too bad I can't do that," Yuffie told Sephiroth with a simple chuckle. He turned his back to her and inquired, "Why can't you?"

"Aerith."

"You mean the girl obsessed with pink? She is in _your_ cabin?" Yuffie gave a simple nod remembering how obsessive she was towards the simple color of pink.

"Wait." Sephiroth crossed his arms as Yuffie asked, "How do you know her?" A malicious smile spread across the man's face, although, she couldn't see it since his back was turned to her.

"She went to my school," he simply responded. 'I don't think so,' Yuffie countered in her thoughts.

_'He's dangerous, ya know!' _The blonde had hollered at her as she ran off that day. Just her luck! She was in a cabin full of boys and two criminals that were psycho. Maybe because she had been_ drooling_ over him in the past, she didn't notice the way he did things. His pose threatened anyone who drew near him, his smirk was the most mischievous, and his eyes; those cold eyes that hinted of malice. Shivering slightly, she gaited towards the door.

"It's almost over," she murmured aloud glancing back cautiously.

Thump, thump, thump… The cabin walls began to shake slightly as dust from the top of the cabin began to pour lightly onto the boys that began to play. Her gaze searched the ceiling, shifted to Sephiroth, then to Seifer, then finally, to the door. The golden wind chime that hung outside began to cling wildly.

"Do you hear something?" Yuffie inquired, as she listened to a call outside. Sephiroth quirked his eyebrow slightly and growled, pushing passed Yuffie flinging the door open.

"Alright you bastards-"

_SHMACK! _POP!

The little boys began to laugh and point when their stare fell upon the silver man's features. "Hey…isn't that pie?" Yuffie clarified.

"ARGH! You damn-"

_Splat!_

A bubbling laughter irrupted from the young teen laughing at the plastered man, as sad as his appearance was. A water balloon had lashed out at Sephiroth from the midst of the blizzard. Who the hell was brave enough to come out in this weather?

"Run Riku!" Sephiroth, with sprightly motions, sped out into the blizzard (which was now dying down thank god) after the roguish trouble maker. "Poor, poor boy," was all Yuffie acceded. Seifer stood up hastily approaching the door behind Yuffie.

"Who the hell is out there?" Seifer asked vigorously. Yuffie squatted when she sensed an oncoming object flying through the door.

_Woof! _

She silently laughed at the man who stood behind her swathed in pastries.

"I always knew you like pastries!" Yuffie taunted Seifer. Within the next second, Yuffie was thrown out the door into the blizzard, but she landed on someone instead.

"Ow!" They yelped in unison.

"Sora?"

"Yuffie?"

"What are you…?" They once again relied in unison. She put a hand over his mouth and told him, "I'll tell you later! Run!" She yanked the juvenile up with a swift motion and they ran away through the blizzard.

"You made Seifer pretty pissed," Yuffie choked out as the cold snow began to go down her throat. A simple grin spread across his face only giving a nod in reply. "What about Riku?"

"Oh…Yeah.. Let's just hope he can avoid Sephiroth," he laughed out. Yuffie glared but laughed along with him.

"Poor Riku. Sephiroth seemed pretty pissed," she replied.

"Why were you in there with him AND Seifer?" Sora asked. She met his gaze, able to see his deep blue gaze looking upon with query.

"I was disoriented because of the sudden snowstorm and happened to stumble into their cabin. Weather got so bad, I didn't have a chance of departing until you came along," Yuffie informed thoughtfully. _Of course_ she left out the part about where Squall had kissed her because she wasn't sure that it happened herself. "Is that what you guys were planning when you left us earlier?"

"Yup! I hate Seifer and we all know Cloud despises Sephiroth, so we did him a favor."

Cough, cough-

"Are you getting sick?"

"It's the coldness! I can't…breath!" Yuffie choked out. Sora's eyes glistened with care and he pulled her along. "My cabin's right here! Come in till you get-"

"No.." she told him flatly.

"What? Yeah, you won't make it to your cabin," Sora told her.

"Yes -cough- I will!" He opened the door to the cabin putting his hands on her back, and gave a swift push into the cabin.

"There!" He dusted his hands together. Yuffie, on the other hand, was NOT happy.

"Sora! I didn't want to come here!" Her gaze darted around. It landed upon a bed close to her causing her to bit her lip.

"You," she hissed venomously. Yup! There he lye, the one and only, Leonhart.

"Me," he simply replied not even looking at her. Sora and Cloud watched from each end of the room with curiosity. Did they hate each that much?

She moved closer and gripped him by the shirt yanking him up quickly. "You! Why-" She stopped abruptly making sure her words wouldn't be recognized by Sora or Cloud. Her lips contorted into a small smirk but she was soon back to saying, "Why…did you do that thing?"

"You really want to know?" He asked with a tiny smirk. _OoOoOoOohh! Don't give me that sexy smirk—UGLY smirk!_

"Yes!" She replied quickly almost cutting him off. "It was… sudden! I wanna know!"

"You wouldn't shut up," he simply told her. Sora had made his way to hide behind the bed with Cloud.

"What do you think he did?" Cloud whispered to the figure next to him.

"I think he wedgied her," Sora replied. Cloud dropped to the floor with a thump. "What? Was it something I said?"

"That's only something _you_ would do."

"Oh…yeah…true."

"I don't believe you!" Yuffie told him shaking her head. He tilted his head studying her momentarily. She scowled deeply and let go of him.

"I told you to leave," He reminded her. "You didn't." She crossed her arms looking at him.

"I thought it was more than that, ya know? Something…" Yuffie trailed off. Sora gasped in the background coming onto a conclusion. "You dirty horny little pervert!"

A slap echoed in the small cabin as others watched the little feud. "How dare you!" Her eyes began to tear up and Sora stood up.

"Oh my god! You raped her!" Sora called out. At that moment, he bent down as Yuffie had grabbed the closest object and threw it. When Sora looked back up, he only saw a swinging screen door and snow trailing in.

"Oh dear," Cloud muttered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: PHEW! Alright… Done with this chapter. I've made myself a promise. Everyday I'm on the computer, I'm gonna write at least ONE page a day. That way, my updates will be faster. I saw a lot of you were like… what the hell? What's with the snow? Well this snow is what's going to lead to the end of my story. Yep! Only about 4 more chapters till it's over. Sad huh? But THANK YOU ALL for the reviews. You are the coolest bunch of people I know! Don't worry. Yuffie and Squall will get better. I promise!

Comments:

Sqully: Yeah… Did this chapter clear it up somewhat? Thanks for the review. You were the first!

ria-aeon-hunter: Yay! Squall had finally kissed Yuffie! Yeah… the snow in the summer was because this is what will lead to my final chapters. Thank you for the review. I really liked it.

Marie Ward: Good! Weird chapter huh? I agree with you. Haha Thank you for the review.

Zarrel's Darkside: I know what you mean… When you read something, It seems SO long but when you're done and you look it over… it's like short.. weird huh? Yeah did you like this chapter? Hope you did! Thanks for the review.

Empyreal Melody: YOU made my day. After feeling bummed, I got this review and I was inspired to write. Weird eh? But it did. I sincerely loved your review ( I loved EVERYONE'S haha) But you're made my day better. Thank you!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: haha it did? You know what's scary? I made advanced Drama and didn't even try out. I wasn't even planning on doing it next year, but oh well. Thanks for the review! Did you like this chapter?

Lovebuggy/Contessa: Niice.. haha.. Your poor Sn.. Too bad it doesn't work. Yeah Did you like this chapter? I hope you did!

Xtreme Nuisance: Really weird Chapter eh? Haha I hope you liked this one. Thanks for the review.

mangagakaz: Yup yup! Thanks for the plushie. X-Hugs it-X Haha I updated! How'd you like this chapter? Hmm? Thanks for the review.

Anynomous: Ohhh thank you for the review. Sephiroth or Seifer might stalk her… but it might not even be "them" that will. :D :D

Spectre: I Updated as soon as possible! HERE YOU GO:D :D

Amanra: You really like this fic? I sure hope you do! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. You made me happy :D :D

DJ Cara: X-Hands plushie-X There you go! I updated as quickly as possible! Hope you liked it!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Starling94


	9. Black Horse

A/N: Hi guys. Wow, maybe me typing all those chapters so quickly burnt me out for a while, so I stopped. ... _ Laughs nervously _But okay. I am back updating again with Camp Nightmare. It's the summer, I'm getting active (not lazy anymore ), and I feel like updating since you guys have been waiting for this chapter forever. I bet half of everyone has forgotten this story by now, but that is alright with me. I kind of deserve that since I keep making you guys wait longer and longer. :( Hope you like this chapter. Warning: there's actually more cussing in this chapter than any other chapter. Just a _warning_ so you won't be offended.

**Chapter Nine**

"Leon, you idiot!" Cloud bellowed at the teenager lying down on the bed quietly staring at the roof. The blonde-haired-teenager harassed Squall after Yuffie had darted out the door. She was broken and the blonde hated seeing her like this. After all, she was his good friend and Leon had hurt her. "What did you do to make her like that?" Squall grumbled a couple words under his breath, before he turned to his over to face Cloud. Of course, this wasn't the best move the Gunbladesman could have made for now he saw the anger flashing in Cloud's cerulean eyes. "She's younger than you. How can you treat her like that? She's only so strong." After he finished that sentence, Squall sat up glaring at Cloud.

"It's her fault. She started this whole thing," he told Cloud and added, "She shouldn't have made me feel like this then.." His icy blue gaze followed the wood flooring away from Cloud.

"So you raped her?" Sora chipped in. _Good ol' Sora to brighten up the situation_. They both turned their heads towards the boy in a threatening motion.

"Damn moron," Squall cursed at Sora, "I kissed her, god damnit. Butt out before I murder you with no regret." By the time Squall finished that, the puzzle in Cloud's mind settled leaving his mouth slightly dropped in a gawking motion. Sora, defensively, surrendered by giving a glare and settling for hiding behind the other beds to watch the situation.

"You kissed her?" Cloud inquired pacing about his bed. "What did you do to make her angry?" Squall turned his gaze towards the wood flooring once more to inspect that rather than listen. He began to recall the kiss. It was a sudden bliss, his lips moved about hers softly with little pressure. It was nothing to fierce, but a matter that was inviting. He wanted to blame it all on Yuffie. It was her fault for cracking him. She woke him up to reality and then stole his heart.

"I kissed her," Squall simply replied. He wasn't telling the whole truth, the_ truth_ where he had kissed her then fled. He laid back down on the bed staring at the ceiling. There was more to the kiss he had not _meant_ to do, but it was none of Cloud's business. There was a reason Squall fled.

"You-grr-Leon-Damn-why?" He choked out in a stutter. Shaking his head vigorously, he reworded his sentence. "Leon," he began exasperated, "Of all the damn things you could possibly do, this is probably the worst you've done yet. But this big question now is _what are you going to do?_ Are you going to sit here, while Yuffie is out in that snow storm crying her heart out, or are you going to be a man, face your damn feelings, and get on your white horse and save her?" The whole cabin went silent (although, it already was close to the brink of beyond silence.) Squall did not move for the moment. He seemed to be thinking, but then again, he did not because he glared at the roof silently, a feature that seemed to be permanent.

"My horse is black," he replied, finally. Cloud stared hard at Squall in question. How exactly was he answering the question?

"And?" Squall sat up from his bed and glanced around the room. Slowly, he got up and began to search the room, however, not even taking a moment to answer Cloud's question. Sora and Cloud, confused, watched as he began to pull something out of his bag. Squall walked passed Cloud with his bag causing the blonde to turn in a semi-circle to keep following him. "What are you doing?" Squall pulled something black, soft, and shiny from his bag slowly and carefully.

"I'm getting my coat," he replied.

"But you already have a coat on," Cloud reminded him. Squall's icy blue gaze turned towards Cloud for a moment, before heading towards the creeking door. They had never bothered to close it. He fastened his boots tightly stepping up to the door.

"I know." And then he was gone out to the door. Just like that with the snap of two fingers. The two of them sat gaping at what had happened. It was a moment before anyone spoke again.

"Damn Cloud, your words are powerful." A chuckle arose in the blonde as he turned to face the boy hiding behind the bed. "I wonder why he has that coat." Cloud shrugged, however, he had an idea of why. Sora was too oblivious to know why.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tears burned her cheeks in the soft breeze of the snowstorm. What the hell, it wasn't soft. The wind tore at her skin blinding her vision as she walked through the blizzard. It occurred to her that if she didn't hurry, she might have a chance of dying. After all, she was wearing shorts and no real protective gear for the snow.

"This stupid place," Yuffie murmured to herself in the movement of the wind. The wind took her words and blew them through the wind, so if she were to talk to someone they would not understand anything. "I will _never_ come back. First, I get sent here by my god damn parents, then I actually make friends, which is so damn stupid. I'll never talk to them ever again once I leave! Then I practically love someone who is as cold as this god damn snow! Damn it all!" Her legs began to feel numb as the touch of the coldness. Perhaps she was getting frost bite. That would not be fun to deal with, but then again, pain was nothing. She crossed her arms for warmth as she shivered. Her face was biting down on the edge of complete numbness. These tears that cascaded down her cheeks weren't helping much either. With her arm, she wiped them away leaving a red bright puffiness.

In the distance, a cabin became visable but it seemed so far away. Now that she looked at it, it seemed like a good couple of football stadiums away, but it was much less than that. _Much_ less.

Something soft gripped her shoulder and she automatically whipped back. Her eyes stared back at the man with no hope. Wow.. she felt _tired..._

"Yuffie," he called over the snow storm. She stepped back from his grip and glared at him in the mist of the white snow storm. Her anger ready to lash out at him any moment. The russet-haired-girl could not fully understand him though. Her glare was still settled on him as his brown hair whipped wildly at his face. Both stood unbothered by the irritation it was causing them. They just stared (Yuffie glared) at each other.

"Why, Squall! Why the hell did you chase me out here? _Why!"_ Yuffie yelled to him. She stepped forward slightly and caught herself. He was silent for a moment, before he shook his hair out of his face and he stepped forward. He looked down upon her and answered, "Because Yuffie, I'm not as cold as you think." She squinted at him for a moment trying to recall what he had just told her.

"Oh so you can make me feel worse than I already am?" She inquired, angrily. "You really aren't the knight in shining armor I thought you were. You're too black," she spat bitterly. Squall stepped forward once more quickly and gripped her shoulders gently.

"You're so cold, Yuffie," he began, "Come back with me before you-"

"Before I what?" she interrupted. "Freeze? Well, I'm ready to stay put and freeze. I damn well have no reason to come back-"

"Yuffie! Don't you god damn say that ever!" He snapped at her angrily. "I may not be your knight in shining armor, but I will be your damn black horse that will carry you to safety, so please," his voice went soft, almost like he was pleading. Yuffie blinked twice watching him for a moment, blinked once more, then nodded.

"Okay," she began, "Carry me." With that, Yuffie fainted falling foward.

"Whoa-!" He grasped her and pulled his black jacket around her cold skin. "Yuffie?" He questioned. "Oh man." He ripped off his glove and felt her skin. She was on her way to sickness. _Not good._ He sweeped her up in marriage style treking towards the cabin that seemed so far away to Yuffie earlier. Actually, it was more like several yards, but it was not too far for Squall. He opened the door not caring whether anyone was in there or not.

The door burst open, a snow covered Squall stepped through, and shreechs erupted.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X­X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hmm," Sora hummed as he thought aloud, "I wonder where Riku went. Sephiroth did seem _mad_.." He chuckled evilly at the thought of what Sephiroth could do to the poor boy. Cloud quirked an eyebrow at the teenager curiously.

"What are you thinking of now?" Cloud inquired. "Probably something idiotic," he muttered. Sora grinned his cheesy grin and replied, "Ohh nuttin'.. Just wonderin' what happened to Riku. Ya know, Sephiroth did seem _mad_.. heh heh."

"You know, you are one evil child," Cloud responded getting up to look out the window into the blizzard. He turned slightly towards Sora and grinned. "But so is Riku."

"..._Huh?"_ The door slammed open. "EEP." He held a smirk across his face as Sora hid behind the bed again.

"Hi Riku," Cloud greeted, a smug smirk settling on his lips. "How are you doing?" Sora glared at Cloud. He was building a conspiracy silently with Riku just by glancing at each other. Sora twitched slightly.

"Yah.. heh.. How are you?" Sora inquired, bitterly. Riku was going to do something to him for payback of setting Sephiroth on him. Well, hey! It was the only way to throw all that stuff at them. They had taken advantage of the weather and snuck into the cafeteria. They stole some of the pastries because they were hungry, but since the pastries were rock hard and down right nasty tasting, they thought _someone_ else might like to have a tasting of it's sweet nector. Who else would have been the better choice to "eat" them?

"Lovely," Riku began, as he stepped forward holding the door open.

"Uhh Riku? You're letting the cold air in," Sora told him. His gaze shifted towards Cloud then to Riku, who both were smirking smugly.

"We have to let our guest in," he told Sora.

"Guest?" he squeaked. He peered over the bed facing dropping instantly. "Uhh..ohh..."

"Hello, Sora," he greeted. The silver-haired monster peered over at Sora with his mysterious, yet very mischevious eyes. "Looks like we're going to have fun." He cracked his knuckles and added, "No one can hear you scream."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The startled girls peered over at the doorway as Squall swiftly made a move toward her bed. "Yuffie!" Aerith gasped out. Squall interrupted, "Where is her bed?" Aerith pointed to her right as Squall nodded, and continued over to put her down on her bed. They quickly gathered around her bed inspecting every inch of Yuffie. Kairi held the little girls back by their beds so they would not disturb the two. Aerith was trained in healing, so she would assist Squall or probably take over.

"What happened?" She asked, quickly checking the pulse of the teenager. Squall peered over at Aerith, sighing.

"She's been out in the snow too long. With the clothing she is wearing, she's about to gain hypothermia." Aerith wasted no time.

"Get me some blankets.."

They worked late into the storm, while Aerith comforted Yuffie, warmed her up, and hoped for the better. They couldn't get a real doctor out in the cabin since the snow storm had packed them in. It looks like Squall would be spending the night in their cabin. Oh joy. Who would want to spend the night in a girl's cabin? Sheesh, what an inconvience for the teenage _boy._

"I'm sure I can get back," Squall told Aerith. Aerith's hands remained on her hips. Kairi glanced over at the two as she ushered the set of gremlins to bed. Sure they were worried about Yuffie, but Kairi was also worried that they would not get enough sleep. As soon as she could them to bed, the sooner she could see Yuffie. They turned out the cabin lights by the little girls and Kairi chirped, "Night girls!"

"Awww," they moaned in protest.

"Ah ah. You can see in the morning." A yawning protest sounded out as they turned grumpily on their side. "**Bed**," she warned, venomously. Most children aren't afraid of woman when it comes to disapline, but when they were talking about Kairi, they automatically bowed down to her. Earlier, she heard one of little girls tell another, "She is the commander of us, we bow down to her." Kairi would grin flattered that she had such power until they started giggling at the thought. Her face dropped to a glare and she would simply cross her arms stubbornly and walk out of the room.

"Leon," Aerith began sweetly, "We all know you're in _such_ a hurry to get back to your cabin with idiots, but I simply can not let you go back till early morning. The storm will die down during the night. I'm _positive._" He quirked an eyebrow.

_"Positive?"_ He eyed her. When something was promised, he held it to them. She scratched her head in a confused motion.

"Umm.. Sure..?" He rolled his eyes with sigh. The hero made a move to leave the cabin until Aerith's eye began to turn red with fiery irritation. Her voice began to deepen as she croaked out vigorously, "You leave this cabin and I will literally kick your ass."

"Eeer.. uhh.." Squall choked out surprised. When Aerith was mad, she was _mad._ No doubt about that. It was best he did not disregard her wishes, so he turned around quickly and inquired, "Where will I sleep?" The pink-clad girl clasped her hands and giggled. Wow, talk about an illness.

"Over there," she pointed to the spare beds in the corner. Squall's gaze followed her finger slowly towards the dusty side of the dark cabin. His face scrunched up in disgust, his eyes now taking in the sight of the bed.

"Over _there?_ You mean as in over **there**," he persuaded her pointing finger towards their beds.

"No."

"What!" He protested. Aerith shook her head. "No boys aloud by the girls." He glared at her, she glared back. It was a glaring contest. Who would win? The blue-eyed warrior or the _innocent _flowery girl? She bended over slightly, he bended over slightly to glare harder, something he seemed to have a profession in. They wanted to blink. No.. they would not.

_STOMP_.

Aerith's boot made contact with Leon's foot causing him to blink and stumble back. "Hey!" He protested in ire, "That's **not** fair!" He rubbed his foot biting his lip. She pushed him forward and giggled. "A girl knows her tricks, now _get over there or I'll hurt you like no other._" Her glare fiercely upon his presence. Squall could have sworn if that woman could get any more evil, she would the exorcist. She could probably turn her head all the way around if she wanted. He shivered at the thought.

"UH..ER.." Glancing not once, but twice over towards the bed, Squall finally lifted his boots (still hesitantly), and cautiously moved towards the bed like someone would jump out at him from the dark corners. He wasn't afraid... just _really, really, really_ creeped out, ya know? How the heck do girls do that? They have power over men like no one would know. They were the puppeteers, the men were the puppets. You put those two together: you have a show.

Squall hesitantly sat down on the bed.

_Squuueeaaakkk.._

Squall sighed loudly putting his hand to his forehead. He shook his head, glanced at Aerith once glaring at her once again (her returning it), and laid back on the..whoa.. quite comfortable pillow.

_Squeeeaak..._

This bed would be quite the pain in the middle of the night. A smirk began to gradually grow as he began to think. He turned over.

_Squeeaak.._

And again...

_Squuueeaaakk..._

_Oh and once more..._

_Squeeeeeeakkkk..._

"Stop moving!" Kairi bellowed at him. Aerith sighed and shook her head.

"Fine," she succumbed to his annoyance. She tipped her head forward in defeat and pointed at a bed close to the girls. "You can sleep there." He sat up swiftly and removed himself from the annoying bed. Maybe they should put some WD-40 on that.. It would really help.

"Thank you," he muttered and plopped on the bed. He glanced over at Yuffie once, before his close his eyes. Aerith looked around the cabin once more, before she turned out all the lights. "Okay," she whispered in the cold night air, "Night everyone.." She checked Yuffie's temperature, tucked the blankets around her comfortably, then laid down on her own bed. It was the silence Squall loved, yet hated so. It made him think. He loved to think, but tonight was not one of those nights to think, ya know? So much had happened today...

His eyes flashed open causing him to sit up. Shivering, Squall glanced over at everyone. It seemed pretty late into the night. Everyone was sound asleep. His ocean blue gaze followed the beds towards Aerith's pink wall. She was out like a log. He chuckled. Too bad he didn't have Cloud in here. Whooa... Did he just chuckle? As a matter of fact, he had chuckled earlier too. He knew he was beginning to scare himself. The warrior fumbled with his hands. Oh darn.. He left his glove out in the snow. A frown settled on his face as he looked out the window to see the serene snow slowing to a stop. Interesting, he wondered if anyone had the right clothing for this weather and how long would they be trapped here? Everything was just so... _irritating._ He plopped his legs over the side of the bed, leaned over, and sighed. He sighed too much didn't he? That wasn't a good trait as Yuffie would say. It would make him "old." Pshh. What did she know about being old? He was older than her. Well, he supposed anyway. He was older than most of the kids at Camp Wapatuki.

Ahh! He was thinking again. Not a good trait. Too much thinking is not wise. He would go insane! Whoever said he wasn't already insane, though. Oh bejesus. Shut up already.

Squall ventured towards the door once more setting his ungloved hand on the door knob. He was going to his cabin no doubt about it. This was freaking him out,and if his friends heard he was in a _girls_ cabin, they would either tease him to the underworld and back, or be _very_ envious. Jesse, on the other hand, would kill him and kick him out of camp. Hopefully, she never found about this. That would NOT be good. That woman was really scary. Good thing though for Squall. He could always tell when she was coming. The floor always vibrated. The fidgeted with the knob a couple times, before he growled in frustration.

"Damn Aerith. She chained the door. What is wrong with that woman?" He inquired aloud. For the first time, he noticed he could see his breath. He rubbed his hands together as he moved towards his bed once more. He did not like this. No, he _hated_ this like no other. Aerith was trying to get her revenge on him! He knew it! For catching Squirrely. Well, next time.. he will strongly reconsider. **Strongly.** Let me put an emphasis on this. _STRONGLY like the length of the Wall of China._ He sat on the edge, stared at the floor, then groaned. What did he do to deserve this? What-

He turned his gaze towards the bed in the middle of all the beds. Yuffie's. Her voice sounded out quietly, a moaning call it was. She was waking up, that's all... Wait.. She was waking up! Squall got up slowly, ya know, just incase Yuffie wasn't really waking up. Weird, this girl recovered from all these injuries rather quickly. He moved to the side of her bed staring down at her form. Oh yep. She twitched. She's waking up... but she's shivering. A lot. Her eyes flickered open slowly then slowly shifted to the warrior standing above her. Startled, Yuffie threw her blanket over her head to hide.

"Leon," she muffled from under the blanket. She called him Leon.

"Squall," he corrected. A moment of silence. The blanket began to inch downwards as her upperbody became visable. Her chocolate eyes stared at him for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trapped," he responded automatically. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. She began cough slightly and sat up, the blanket scooting down to her waist. She wrapped her arms in it's silky features, before she turned her attention to him.

"Is that all.." A disappointment appeared in her face, Squall catching on quickly.

"Uhh but that's not all." Her eyes flickered to him once again waiting for him to explain what he meant. He shifted his weight to the other leg and then kneeled down next to her bed. "I'm also here to give you an apology. A_ true_ apology." He had her attention. He sighed once more. There he went again with the sighing. "I did not mean to come onto you.. _like that._. it's just.. uhh..er.. Oh damn it all, Yuffie," he whispered fiercely. "I like you, okay? It's just so hard coming from my background, you know? It's just not as easy as you would expect it to be. A cold hearted lion does not belong to a girl who acts like a ninja. The lion is too fierce.. too cold.."

"Wait..Say that to me again," her voice interrupted. She was clearly surprised he would come out like that. His eyes flickered to her as she came down to his level.

"What? You mean the Lion/Ninja speech-"

"No, no, no.. the first part." He looked at her embarressed with hot cheeks.

"I like you," he told her. "I really do-"

Yuffie interrupted his sentence closing the gap between the two. Her lips sealed on his like he had done to her earlier that day. Wow.. two kisses in one day. Oh wait.. it was probably early in the morning. Okay, one yesterday and another today but two in a row? She was on a roll. He responded bringing his hand up to her cheek kissing back. She smiled through the kiss, both soon breaking away to catch their breath. It was a silence after that. What to do now?

She looked at him and began to laugh quietly out of joy. "Glad you feel that way," she told him. His eyes were filled with surprise. Yuffie playfully knocked Squall in the chin and grinned. "Go to bed."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: YAY I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. Wow, I spent the last couple hours typing this. I didn't get a chance to edit it because well.. I don't have the time and the fact my fingers are going to fall off . I'll edit it later so please excuse the grammar. Really.. Okay.. Yah.. I liked this chapter somewhat. Tell me what you think! Wow! The one year anniversary is almost coming up! Isn't that exciting? I'm debating whether I should update it again on the 24th since it will be the one year anniversary. Depends on which writing mood I am in .

Thank You's:

Amanra: You liked that? Sora can be such a dumbass in this story. That's why I like him so . Don't you think? Haha FIRST REVIEW! You are awesome! What did you think of this chapter? Too weird? Too..out of character? Too different? What? Tell me!

ItHatesYou: Hahaha Niicee. I do that ALL the time. Don't worry about it. Yah, I lost a lot of people when it came to that. I'm sure something in this chapter cleared that up. What did you think of this chapter? Muahaha and Sora's getting what he deserves! Muahaha

Empyreal Melody: You know what? I totally agree with you! Hehe I hope I didn't rush this chapter but yeah.. And Sephiroth is hott yes? .. (i smile too much don't I?)

mangagakaz: YES YOU BETTER UPDATE. I think you already did because it's been forever since I've updated. Okay, yeah.. make your email work! Okay how'd you like this? Was it good? hehe

Marie Ward: Did I fix it good enough? Haha. Hehe Is it starting to make sense? Probably so, probably not. I dunno. Haha thanks.

SOxKi4ev: You may never know.. I might go longer that just a couple more chapters. I might come up with this bright idea and stuff. Hehe Do you want more chapters? Thanks!

Rayzor: OH man. MY DRAMA TEACHER LEFT THE SCHOOL. It's NOT fair:'( I hope I get a better teacher this year. Sheesh. Or else I WILL drop out. lmao A WHOLE WEEK? Oh I wonder why the teacher's mad. hum hum hum.. haha Thanks for the review. Did you like this chappie?

Lovebuggy: I should have gone further huh? Yah I would have but I didn't want to get into this WHOLE HUGE THING and get stuck and not update forever. Haha but YEP. I finally updated and I hope you liked this chapter. Muahahaha.

Spectre: Yah short it was. :( but I hope this chapter makes up for it especially the Squffieness. Hehe Thanks

himaco: You are SO funny. Your review made me laugh so hard, my mom thought I went insane. I dunno. I found it funny and YAY! Chapter 5! I think you already got it out. I need to go read that. (rushes out to read)

Lain of the Weird: Why thank you. I thought this fic was kind of crappie looking back on the chapters, ya know? I hope you liked this chapter. Was it weird? Do you think I should continue this fic with MORE chapters?

yllom21: Oh man.. It's like a MUST for me to have the characters OOC, ya know? haha I love doing that! Yep so you think this is funny? I thought it was...hmm okay. Some parts funny hehe. I love Sora. Thanks!

Platonic1: Reeaaally! Everyone's telling me this is a funny fic! MUAHAHAHA! I even got this one put on a C2 community for it being funny.. :) AWESOME HUH? Yep did you like this chappie? Thanks for reviewing! Hehe

Sugacoated-Cherries: Should I make more chapters to this story? I don't want it to drag on. That's kind of why I'm dragging it short and junk. I aim to get atleast 50,000 words on this story, ya know? It's great. Thanks for the review and I'll work hard!

PHEW. I'm sorry If I missed anyone. It's late and I'm tired. Okay? Yes.. PLEASE REVIEW! I got this out quickly for your enjoyment. Please.. just let me know how you liked it so I can start writing the next chapter. You guys ARE SO AWESOME. I've never had so many reviews in my life. hehe

Thanks

Starling94


	10. Serious Trouble

I have only a couple words to say... **You.Guys.are.THE.best.** Enjoy the long awaited chapter. Sorry this was late. Got a little busy cause I'm moving and started some stuff with Vampie. I ALSO discovered corel paint so I've been busy with that. I have a page that you can see with my fanart. It's in my profile. Leave a comment if you do drop in there.

Chapter Ten

"What is that?" She mumbled from underneath the blanket. Yuffie moved to pull the blanket down, but hissed when light radiated through out the room. After a moment, she realized that it was safe now to pull down the blanket. It was early morning, yet the light shined brightly through out the room. Dark clouds still threatened to snow once again, but Yuffie wasn't worried about it. She was anxious about the sudden noise that woke only her up. It sounded like...

"My cell phone," She breathed, her heart beginning to pace twelve times faster than it normally did. Sliding out of bed, Yuffie tip-toed over to her bag and reached ever so carefully into the dark depths of her bag. Feeling around for the object, her trembling fingers fell across the hard plastic covering. Pulling away like acid had burned her skin, Yuffie took a deep breath for assurence. So this was what fear was like? The loud beeping noise rang through out the cabin once more reminding her she had a message. With swift motions, Yuffie snatched the cellphone from her bag and opened it. Peering down at the screen, she stopped breathing.

**One missed call--One new voice mail**

She could have died right then and there. Her fingers almost turned to mush, as she almost dropped the cellphone. With one attempt, Yuffie punched in the code to her voice mail then shakily put it up to her ear.

**"One new voice mail. **_"..." **" **_

"Heh... No one left the message. It's _blank._" Blank seemed to be the keyword to start it off.

"Once more, I will say this again. I know where you are, heh," her breath caught as she retorted accidently, "In my cabin, of course, you idiot. Where else.."

"And _I will say this once_ more. If you are alone, I will kill you. This **_is_** a juvenielle camp. It's almost... Expected, heh." Next thing Yuffie knew, she had hurled the phone into the cabin wall. It cracked, and the battery fell out of the back lifelessly, as the phone died. Yuffie heaved her bag a top the celluar device and kicked her bag.

"Yuffie?" A tired voice rang quietly to her.

"...What?" She replied hoarsely. Her breathing had not yet cooled down to a normal pace, so she used hand gestures to keep her breathing stable.

"Was that... a cell phone?"

"No," She replied flatly. When she turned around, she faced the taller figure. "I was thinking and my... Mp3 player broke, so I stuffed it into my bag and got a little.."

"Angry? I see," he inquired. Squall smiled slightly. "Temper, temper." Yuffie almost felt bad for lying to Squall. An mp3 player was her _dream_ present, but that wasn't the point. He didn't need to know about some stupid childish prank. It was nothing... right?

"Of course," she replied smiling slightly, "Now get out." He quirked an eyebrow, but then Yuffie began to push him to the door. Of course Aerith's locks were chained to the door from the night before, but Yuffie just flicked the lock and it came undone. Squall had the look of bewilderment.

"How-"

"I have the skills of a thief. I know my way around her traps," she interrupted, but opened the door and shoved him outside. He stumbled slightly and turned around to give a confused look. Yuffie leaned on the doorway with a smile and told him, "Go get ready, I'll be by your cabin later with for activities with the chipmunks." With that, she slammed the door before Squall could register what she said. Sinking down by the door, Yuffie let out a long breath and let her head rest on her knees.

Every lovely day begins with song birds singing in their nest, bees buzzing through the pollen filled flowers with humming tunes, and the sky as blue as the oceans waves. In Camp Wapatuki, it was this way. Keyword: _was_.

"AHHHH!" The high pitched screamed echoed the cabin as the door burst open. A young teenager ran in the cabin Cloud, Riku, and the current paralyzed Sora slept peacefully. Well, that is until now. Riku's eyes flashed open waking from his sweet dream of yesterday's events. Sora and Cloud, on the other hand, did not budge. Next thing Riku knew, a girl was a top of him screaming bloody murder about a bloody snake.

Riku, surprised, blinked twice, before the next thing he knew the girl had thrown him out of bed onto the floor. "Ow!" He whined and looked towards her. Her towering figure stood over him anxiously. It made him shrink back in fear. "What's up with you!" Riku inquired forcefully rubbing his bum.

With a breath, she yelled, "SNAKE!" Riku covered his ears as Cloud smacked his head on the top bunk from the sudden noise.

"Well," Riku responded after a moment, "Go kill it." The girl's face turned a bright pink, before she kicked him as hard she could. He jumped up and howled in pain.

"GO kill it," she shreaked at him, and the next thing he knew, the girl had dragged him further across the floor.

"Holy crap woman! You're strong!" Riku squealed in an unmanly way. Cloud, dumbfounded, found himself snickering toward Riku and the woman. Cloud knew who this woman was. Her name was Olivia, and she was sent here because she did not have a true home, and she also stole for a living. She attacked people for money, swiped cars, and belonged to bad groups. It would seem she would have been sent to an orphanage, but she was sent to Juvy instead because she was not old enough to rot in jail.

Olivia had raven black hair that bounced everytime she walked, lips that were lucious, yet dangerous, and most of all..

A temper.

Riku stood gaping at her. "Alright, alright, alright, Kitty," He gave her the nickname. She attacked him like a cat, and he did not know her name at the current moment. His aqua eyes peered down her body for a moment, as a smirk settled on his lips.

"Meee-oow-ooww," he mewed to her seductively. Her face turned almost red, and at the moment, his eyes sparked fear. Her hand reached up setting place to smack him. He ran for his dear life, Olivia chasing him. A snort sounded from the other side of the room when Sora sat up rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Wazzjusshappin?" He yawned. "Where's Riku?" Cloud took a deep breath.

"He's at his funeral," Cloud told Sora. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up. Olivia Tresscar just ran in and threw Riku out the door to go kill the snake you left in her cabin."

"That was _her_ cabin...?" Sora inquired more of a statement. He shrugged as a malicious grin settled on his face. "Are they around here?" Sora's questioned was answered almost instantly when they both scrambled to the window due to a loud scream. With the window ripped open, both boys peered towards the two. Riku was curled into a ball whimpering as Olivia kicked the crap out of him. Uh oh.. An idea sparked Sora's mind. "_Sweet _revenge," he murmured.

"What?" Cloud's voice broke his thoughts.

"Nottin'!" Sora replied quickly. But it was certainly nothing as the wheels of Sora's mind worked together as a sweet plot corrupted his mind for revenge. To some up his plan, we could say this. Riku + Olivia _Revenge._

Cloud winced. "Eww...That's gotta hurt," he whispered. Cloud then gasped.

"What, what?" Sora inquired hastily. Cloud bit his lip.

"Riku's dead. He just used the snow trumph card. Now... he's running away and.. oh... Just ran into that snowman you built." Sora snickered. Riku had just thrown snow into Olivia's face, who wasn't very happy. Cloud peered into the distance through the window and gasped once more. Sora didn't even bother to look up, as Cloud began to make his way to the door.

"HEY!" Cloud bellowed from the doorway. Sora curiously looked over as he began to plan more of his sweet revenge. It hurt though to think. Sephiroth had pretty much paralyzed him enough. The brunette snapped his head to the doorway when Cloud began to run out the door yelling. Quirking an eyebrow, Sora slowly moved his way to the door hearing Cloud shout, "STOP HURTING THE MAN'S DIGNITY!" Sora gasped, grabbed the door and shut the screen, and locked it. He knew what was coming. The next thing you knew, Cloud's scream echoed the morning sky. Sora pressed his face to the screen to watch as almost ten little girls began to kick the crap out of both Riku and Cloud on the ground.

"Take that meanie!" A little girl squealed. Sora could hear the little girl ask, "Is that good, Miss Olivia?"

"Right on!" Olivia called over to the seven-year-old. "Make sure you kick 'em where it hurts." For being so beautiful, the teenager was surely evil. "Okay Miss Olivia," She obeyed. Sora shut the door quickly and hid behind his bed. He didn't know what he feared more. Sephiroth, or the womanly power of little children and their evil leader.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Riku hissed.

"That's what you get for hitting on me, jerk! These poor little girls were waiting for you to kill the snake and.." Her voice was drowned out when Sora began to talk to himself.

"Poor, poor boys. Now I don't know whether I should have revenge..." A smirk appeared on his face. "Of course I shall!" Sora grinned. "He knows I love him anyway." Sora almost snorted when he heard a familiar voice through the door. His eyes widened when he listened through the door.

"Hey you," the voice called, "Leave him alone!" Sora whipped the door open and peered through the screen. He could see the form of the so-called-ninja running towards Olivia angrily.

"Uh oh," Sora whispered. He wasn't quite sure of what to do because one: he didn't want to die, or two: he didn't want to die.

"What is it to you, missy?" Olivia spat. Olivia was nice on most occasions but when you get her pissed, it's like the end of the world. He saw Yuffie's fist clench into a ball and she stooped down to grab snow. Swiftly, she launched toward Olivia, who noticed too late as another ball filled her face. Sora swore that if her face could get anymore red from anger, it would have melted the snow away. Within a second, Olivia launched herself onto the young girl in front of her.

"Hey!" Yuffie protested when they rolled down the hill into the snow. When they reached the bottom of the snow hill, Olivia landed a top Yuffie and straddled her hips quickly picking up snow and dropping it on her face. Yuffie yelped coughing up the sudden cold feeling numbing her face. With her casted arm, Yuffie swiped her arm towards the other teenager to cause Olivia to jump off of her. Quickly after the sudden parting, Yuffie crouched slightly. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," She hissed, "I'm faster than a ninja." Olivia sneered.

"I have the grace of a cat, apparently," Olivia shot back, "Don't try it."

"TRESSCAR!" A voice boomed. Olivia's eye shot further along behind Yuffie. With a snap of her fingers, Olivia said to Yuffie, "Lovely time with you, ninja." She bowed slightly and added before sprinting in the other direction, "I advise you run too." With a glance over her shoulder, Yuffie's eyes widened. Jesse, who was plumeting through the snowy fields, was raging like a mad bull. It seemed she had finally snapped, and everyone noticed her hippo form moving quite fast. The little girls, who were beating up Riku, began to scream for the knowledge of this woman clicked in their head instantly. They ran off in all directions quickly, Yuffie soon following them. With her speed, of course she would outrun the hippo, but she remembered Riku.

"Damn!" With a whirl and direction change of her footing, Yuffie soon found herself sliding back toward the figure struggling to get up off the ground. "Riku," she breathed, almost out of breath from the sudden change of direction, "Are you okay?" He was rubbing his head, before he responded to her kind worry.

"Kind of," he muttered, "If you count my dignity... That's dead. Other than that, I should be okay..." The silver-haired-boy coughed slightly. "What about Cloud?"

"Cloud?" The name left Yuffie's lips as she searched around. "I don't see him."

"Kisargi!"

"Damnit," she muttered. Not too much later, the camp director herself towered over them. They both gulped as her glare bore wholes into both of them.

"Fighting on camp grounds once more I see," she hissed.

"I was defending Riku! Kitty attacked him, and so did her little gremlins," Yuffie said back defensively.

"One more, Kisargi, ONE MORE TIME," she bellowed pointing her finger at her. "I _will_ kick you out, and all your juvenialle friends." Like the hippo she was, she stomped away, which made Yuffie wonder. Why didn't the snow envelope her yet? She was big enough for it to do so.

"Hmph. She doesn't mean it," Yuffie hissed.

"I think she might. She's gone a little coo-coo in the head," Riku reasoned with her. Yuffie bit her lip in thought as she gazed upon the silver-haired-boy beneath her. "Who was that girl?" Riku's voice suddenly interrupted the ninja's thoughts.

"Huh? You mean Olivia? Hmm.. She's just another Rinoa 'cept not as bad. Annoying as hell, but not as bad."

"How do you know her?" Riku inquired standing up brushing himself off, but not before he winced at the slight bruises he would soon have. Yuffie grumbled angrily as she began to look around. "Guess you would rather not answer that," Riku murmured to himself. Gazing around, he then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Cloud."

"Oh... I'll help." Riku breathed in air into his lungs for a reason known to Yuffie, yet she would soon find out. A loud whistle rang through out the camp in a periodical melody. Must be some secret boy whistle or something. Yuffie covered her ears and dipped down in the snow. Her hand swiftly balled the crystalized snow and then chucked it across from her terrain into his mouth.

"Hey!" He choked. That was when they went dead silent as a soft whistle sounded. Well, a wannabe whistle it was to Yuffie. It wasn't even THAT good. Riku grinned and turned to Yuffie. "Follow the yellow-headed whistle." Yuffie trampled through the snow as she heard the soft whistle spurt out. Riku ran after her. He walked slower to get closer but ended up stopping when she heard a groan from beneath him. Something stood up slowly.

"AHH," he screamed, "ABOMINAL SNOWMAN!" Yuffie slapped Riku in the back of the head as she sighed. The "so called abominal snowman" brushed himself off.

"Oohh more like abdominal snowman. Damn Cloud! When did you get so buff?" He moaned once more as he shook the snow away like a wet dog. That's when Riku pushed Yuffie in the back of the head.

"Stop drooling," he teased.

"I'm _not_ drooling," she hissed back. "Holy shiz Cloud! Speaking of Abs, your SHIRT? Where'd it go?"

"Hmn...They took it as a proof they could kick my ass." Riku snorted as Yuffie snickered. "Not funny. We're going to get kicked out for a lame reason. Watch yourselves. Jesse has gone berserk and Steve is on his way there." Yuffie grumbled at the thought of the stupid Gay instructor.

"Stupid Steve."

"I know," Riku responded.

"You guys okay?" Yuffie inquired anxiously as she peered at the both of them. They seemed okay.

"No," they replied in unison. Sighing, Yuffie added, "OTHER than the dignity issue."

"..."

"Good as new."

"Jolly."

"Good," she replied joyfully. "Aren't you guys cold?"

"Hell yes," Cloud shivered. He began to walk toward his cabin, but Yuffie held her arm out.

"Wait. I have a question. Have you guys seen Squall?" Cloud blinked and looked at Riku. Riku shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope." Yuffie blinked. Where was Squall? He should have been in the cabin along with Cloud and others. Curiosity and worry began to poke Yuffie. "Okay... If you guys see him, tell him to stop by my cabin, okay?" The shivering Cloud nodded slightly as he and Riku went inside to close the door. "That's a bit strange if you ask me." Trudging through the spangling snow, Yuffie called out Squall's name in curiosity. She neared the entrance to the woods gazing around timidly. "Squall?" Her voice echoed. Shifting her eyes around slowly, the young teenager walked down the edge of the forest entrance. "Are you around here? Squall-"

SMACK!

Yuffie was knocked to the ground out cold face swelling up by the second.

"I told you that if you were alone I would kill you." Then her figure was dragged off into the forest depths.

"Are we still stuck in here?" The young pink fanatic yawned as she sat up in bed. "Did the snow get any worse?" Kairi peered out the cabin door quickly and shook her head. The red-head whirled on her heels quickly and turned toward Aerith.

"Naah. The snow's fine. Looks like we can resume camp activity and we won't have to go home after all," Kairi chirped happily. Aerith nodded gratefully and stuff her head back into the pillow. A loud knock echoed the cabin door, both Aerith and Kairi glancing at each other, before they turned to Yuffie's bed. Empty. They then turned to Squall's bed. Also empty.

"Where are they?" They both asked in unison. The knocking pounded harder and Kairi ran to the door only for it to be slammed open.

"...Rinoa?" Kairi stated confused.

"Where's my Seifer? Where's my Squallie-Poo? They disappeared in thin air! First, they were fighting and then they were gone like that!" Rinoa cried with the snap of her fingers. Kairi became wide-eyed. What was Rinoa talking about?

"Wait, Wait," Kairi stopped Rinoa. "What do you mean they disappeared? They were fighting? Where?"

"No time for questions! We need to find my Squallie-Poo!"

"Ah, ah! That's Yuffie's property," Aerith growled slightly from her bedside.

"Sure," Rinoa said letting the comment slide off of her.

"He _is_ hers," Kairi hissed.

"Alright, alright!" Rinoa said throwing her hands up. "We need to find Seifer-"

"Whoa ho ho," Kairi hissed, "You're on _your_ own."

"But-"

"Nope. It's not like were your friends suddenly because both Squall and the devil disappear."

"But-"

"No."

"HMPH," she huffed crossing her arms. Quickly, she left the cabin without a trace. Kairi turned to Aerith defeated.

"They'll pop up in no time. She's worrying too much."

Activities for the day resumed as all the kids in camp stayed in the warm mess hall. It would be an arts and crafts day for the gremlins as their camp leaders would help them make snow flakes out of paper. Yuffie or Squall had not shown up at all and everyone was beginning to wonder what the two were doing. It was getting close to dinner time when out of the blue Squall popped into the mess hall. He seemed a little tired and out of breath. Plopping down at the table with Kairi, Cloud, Sora, Aerith and Riku, he rested his head in his arms.

"You okay?" Sora inquired as he cut a paper in his hands that was shaped like a heart.

"Who's that for?" Squall asked pointing out the object in Sora's hand. "That looks like... a heart.." Squall smirked slightly. Sora's face turned a light red.

"It's not a heart! It's not for anyone.." Riku now began to turn his attention to Sora as well as the other people. "STOP LOOKING." They all hastily looked away as Squall laughed. Sora gasped slightly. "You laughed."

"I know."

"..." Sora hid the heart shaped paper under the table. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Squall replied. Yes, there was a purpose to the heart shaped paper. No, it was not for Sora or from Sora. It would be a little... _revenge._

"You guys seen Yuffie?" Squall asked suddenly. They all shook their heads as Kairi soothed, "I thought she was with you. We were wondering where you were at. Rinoa came marching into our cabin looking for you and Seifer. She said you guys were fighting again." Squall became silent in thought.

"Yuffie's been acting kinda strange," Squall said aloud and jumped up. He left the mess hall quickly as a new destination formed in his mind. He opened the screen door and walked over to the bag tossed aside. Peering down at the black back, he moved it carefully, but carelessly aside as he picked up the cellphone. Sitting down on the floor frustrated, he made an attempt to put the cell phone back together. It seemed it cracked, but the only thing wrong with it was the battery fell out. The light flickered on.

"_Hello. Welcome to Verizon."_ Squall tampered with the cellphone for a moment.

"Ahh crap. I need a password. Umm... When's her birthday?" The wheels in Squall's mind began to move quickly as he tried every possible numbers he could think of. After a moment of trying, he just tossed to phone aside. "I give up."

_"2 Old voices mail."_

"Huh?" He picked up the phone slowly put it to his ear.

_"Hello… Yuffie," It began. The voice was deep, dark, and a bit intimidating. "You must be in question as to who I am or why I would call… Well, take this warning. You better watch it or else you might get yourself killed." _Squall's eyes widened slightly as his mind tried to comprehend what this meant. He listened to the other message in horror. Pocketing the phone, Squall jumped up. Yuffie WAS alone. Yuffie had NO chance. Yuffie was in trouble.

A/N: Wow.. Not a very long chapter, but I promise you that the next two chapters are going to be LONG because everything has to be explained. I'm just leading this chapter up into the full climax, so I hope this was good for now. I will update as fast as I can because I will have the free time soon. That is when I move. So thanks guys. Here's that thanks comments. You guys blow my mind with humor.

Thank you's:

Marie Ward: Excited huh? Well are you excited about this? Not much excitement about this chapter. Haha Hope you'll like the next one. It'll be good because I tell EVERYTHING about what's going on.

RayZor: YAY! Go your drama teacher! You deserve this stuff. Fluff. Fluff is good!

Platonic1: hehe You know, I felt like Raijin too.. but then again I love Raijin and I can't insult his speech. haha Like the chapter? Hope so! Thanks!

Amanra: You KILL me! You are like my FAVORITE reviewer because you took time to piece parts out and it was FUNNY. I freakin' love you! And yes, thank you for the trophy. How'd you softball thing go? Good I hope.

yllom21: Thank you! It's good to know I'm funny. Most people think I'm a dud. Good stuff isn't it? haha This chapter go well? I hope so!

Blood Darkness: A lot of people are starting to dislike Squffie because it's "too" common. I hope that isn't your case cause I think that's kinda stupid. BUT then again, I'm a full devoted Squffie fan! heh heh heh. But yah, thanks for the review. I really do enjoy it when you take the time to review and tell me what you think.

ItHatesYou: Lmao! A little confusion I see huh? I'm laughing my heart out! okay.. Yes.. I loved your review. Also one of my favorite reviews of the chapter. Thanks!

vampiegurl: Hmm.. YOU WILL LOVE SQUFFIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I will MAKE YOU! heh heh.. I'm so bored right now and you're freakin' away cause your brother's playing online poker. (sulks) I know you liked the first part of the chapter. How bout the rest?

October Breeze: Yay! I love it when you review because you're the one who inspired me to do this story! I get excited cause you're a REALLY good writer and when good writer's are reviewing my story, it makes me feel special.

mangagakaz: AWW a plushie? CUUUTE (hugs tightly) Thank you! (Grins) hope you liked this chapter!

Xtreme Nuisance: Cheese factor? lmao.. Okay..

Valentine-Sama: WOW! You rock dude! you reviewed like ALL of my chapters! YOU TOTALLY ROCK! Thanks for the review! More detail of the voice mail next chapter! it all comes out baby! hehe.

DivineRose2392: It wasn't soon. heh but I got it out right?

Sugacoated-Cherries: I know.. It's sad isn't it? Yah.. But it won't end for like 3-4 more chapters plus epilogue. Next chapter will be GOOD!

star-chan89: (Cowers) NOT THE PASTRIES!

himaco: Annd another favorite reviewer! you are SO FUNNY! Run away from pink paint! ahhhhhh!

SOxKi4ev: Really! I just got back from camp. We usually go in june but some other stake (for my church) grabbed it. DARN! but yeah..it's more like stupid ff. net. THEY TOOK AWAY ITALICS! GRRR!

Wolf Fangs: YOU TOTALLY ROCK! yay! i got you to review my story! (dances) HEY.. WHERE'S MY NEON LIGHTS CHAPTER! I want it NOW! hahah (whines) please? I'll make you even BETTER pictures because oh goodness. I have no clue how to work Photoshop. Corel paint is MUUUUUUCH betta! BUT HEY! GIVE ME WAT I WANT!

18 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME POSSUM! I'll update fast!

Starling94


	11. The pleaded

A/N: This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for, I am sure of it. This is where you find out pretty much everything, and I'm not sure if it will be a shock to you. I also.. I'm not the author, who gives the happiest ending ever. Keep that in mind, but I do give somewhat happy endings, so this ending might be somewhat shocking. No, this is not the last chapter. We have one more full chapter after this and then the epilogue, and then we have the credits, so MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! This will be the longest chapter I have ever written. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **_I own the plot, but it was inspired by October Breeze. All non-OC characters belong to Square Enix. _

**Camp Nightmare**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The pleaded**

Last Chapter: **One missed call--One new voice mail**

She could have died right then and there. Her fingers almost turned to mush, as she almost dropped the cellphone. With one attempt, Yuffie punched in the code to her voice mail then shakily put it up to her ear.

**"One new voice mail. **_"..." **" **_

"Heh... No one left the message. It's _blank._" Blank seemed to be the keyword to start it off.

"Once more, I will say this again. I know where you are, heh," her breath caught as she retorted accidently, "In my cabin, of course, you idiot. Where else.."

"And _I will say this once_ more. If you are alone, I will kill you. This **_is_** a juvenielle camp. It's almost... Expected, heh."

"Meee-oow-ooww," he mewed to her seductively. Her face turned almost red, and at the moment, his eyes sparked fear. Her hand reached up setting place to smack him. He ran for his dear life, Olivia chasing him. A snort sounded from the other side of the room when Sora sat up rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Wazzjusshappin?" He yawned. "Where's Riku?" Cloud took a deep breath.

"He's at his funeral," Cloud told Sora. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up. Olivia Tresscar just ran in and threw Riku out the door to go kill the snake you left in her cabin."

"Nope." Yuffie blinked. Where was Squall? He should have been in the cabin along with Cloud and others. Curiosity and worry began to poke Yuffie. "Okay... If you guys see him, tell him to stop by my cabin, okay?" The shivering Cloud nodded slightly as he and Riku went inside to close the door. "That's a bit strange if you ask me." Trudging through the spangling snow, Yuffie called out Squall's name in curiosity. She neared the entrance to the woods gazing around timidly. "Squall?" Her voice echoed. Shifting her eyes around slowly, the young teenager walked down the edge of the forest entrance. "Are you around here? Squall-"

SMACK!

Yuffie was knocked to the ground out cold face swelling up by the second.

"I told you that if you were alone I would kill you." Then her figure was dragged off into the forest depths.

_"Hello… Yuffie," It began. The voice was deep, dark, and a bit intimidating. "You must be in question as to who I am or why I would call… Well, take this warning. You better watch it or else you might get yourself killed." _Squall's eyes widened slightly as his mind tried to comprehend what this meant. He listened to the other message in horror. Pocketing the phone, Squall jumped up. Yuffie WAS alone. Yuffie had NO chance. Yuffie was in trouble.

(The REAL chapter)

As the cold raven night fell upon the camping grounds, all the little children were distinguished among their camp leaders and were on the verge of being sent to the feathery soft lands of the dream world. The last few minutes of their devotionals from the Camp Director, Jesse, and the small snacks were what was holding them from leaving. It was already passed eight and one table out of the whole mess hall began to get anxious and iffy on listening. The younger children had their heads laying flat against the table as they had to peel their eyes open to listen to their camp director. Even the most wild child, Kristi, was ready to let her eyelids remain shut for the night. The leaders might have to carry some of the gremlins to their small bunks bed if Jesse didn't hurry up. Kairi's icy blue eyes lingered around like she had something on her mind. So did Aerith's as they whispered to one another.

"Leon seemed pretty upset," Aerith whispered, her throat becoming pretty dry. "And the fact that she has not been around camp all day is starting to scare me. It's either she is having a bad day, or something..."

"Don't think that Aerith. Nothing could happen at this camp. Yuffie isn't stupid enough to go back into the forest to try anything." The look on Aerith's face made Kairi feel crushed and her heart sink. Aerith did not believe her, or she was too anxious to try and convince herself. That's when Kairi glanced down the table they were sitting at.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Kairi?" Aerith whispered.

"Where's Sora?"

"What's wrong guys?" Another voice began to chip in quietly.

"Sora's gone..." Aerith said almost inaudibly. Riku quirked an eyebrow at the young pink-clad girl. Riku shifted slowly towards the blonde boy sitting next to him. "What's wrong with her?" He inquired quietly.

"Yuffie hasn't been here all day, and Leon was pretty upset like something was wrong. Knowing Yuffie, something is wrong," Cloud muttered. The silver-haired-boy's eyes fell to the ground disappointedly, as his breath began to speed up in irritation. Where was Sora? This table was too glum for him. Not that he wasn't worried about Yuffie, but Leon was already out there searching for her, and with him on the job, he was surely to locate her. That's when Riku peeked up to another table of girl's and boy's, who seemed to be whispering to one another. "Dumb girls," he whispered as he caught sight of Olivia Tresscar. The annoying little kitty he had begun to take interest in lately. His head still pounded like a hammer hitting nails from her screaming. That's when no one noticed Sora slip back in his seat at the end of the table where he just smugly grinned.

"When's the wedding?" Sora inquired to Riku, who snapped out of his thoughts.

"What wedding?" Riku's hissed as his eyes narrowed. The innocent brunette let his eyes roll toward Olivia, as Riku followed.

"TRESSCAR?" Riku gulped. "No way!" It was like Olivia had cat ears because she looked over her shoulder at the boy with a glance and a heavy glare."Shut up, Sora," Riku hissed moodily. There was a moment of silence as Sora sunk back in defeat, although, he hid a smug grin.

"Riku," Sora began, as the aqua-eyed-teenager shifted his gaze to face the boy who addressed him.

"Are you on your period?" Riku's eyes narrowed deeply as his hands clenched. Sora choked slightly and scooted away slightly. "I uh.. should be going now shouldn't I?" He said pointing to the door. Riku nodded.

"You've got 5," he began.

"Eep!" Sora darted from his seat on the tips of his toes for more speed. Riku knocked the whole bench down as it broke underneath him standing up on it. As it broke, he leaped off as his friends were left sprawled on the floor. They yelped at the sudden impact of the floor, as the mess hall became quiet in curiosity. Then, the little kids opened their eyes as peered at the scene. A howling laughter errupted from their mouths as they over sounded Jesse. Aerith, Kairi, and Cloud began to laugh slightly as they stood up brushing themselves off. "You know you love her!" Sora shouted back to Riku as he darted out of the messhall. Olivia blinked at the two boys, who rushed out the door swiftly.

"I hate my job," Jesse muttered underneath her breath out of the microphone's range. "Stupid kids," she murmured once more as she turned back to the microphone, licking her dry lips in the process. "Alright," Jesse called into the microphone. "Be careful going back to your cabin, or it will be my neck. Good night." After she turned off the microphone, the mess hall became filled with talking children and leaders as they hauled the younger ones back to the cabins. When the group with Aerith made their way outside, Cloud smiled. "Uh I'll be back guys. I have to go to the bathroom." They all smiled and nodded. Cloud wandered away from the group with a smile and stopped.

"Uh.. Where's the bathroom?" He inquired aloud to himself. "I'll just have to go in the bushes." Wandering over to the bushes, his heart raced as a hand in the bush reached out and gripped his arm. "What the hell!"

"Shut up!" The voice hissed to him as they revealed themself in the moonlight. Her raven hair sparkled slightly in the shadow as her chocolate eyes peered at him.

"Rinoa?" He gulped. "What are... you doing?" His voice made her face twist in confusion as she rolled her eyes in thought. "You're in the bushes... and you're touching me." Her eyes widened slightly as she then ripped her hand from his arm like he was made of acid. They both shifted their eyes to the ground like lost puppies until she stomped her foot down.

"That's not the point," she blew, suddenly. "You need to come with me! I found Seifer," she hissed.

"And I care why?" Cloud inquired.

"Cause it's not just Seifer. It's more people and they have a girl. She's lying on the ground out cold. I don't know who it is. They.. just come!" Her hand snaked it's way onto his arm again she ripped him through the bushes.

"But I have to go pee," Cloud whined. Rinoa wrinkled her nose in disgust, but trampled both of them through the forest at a swift pace, while Cloud nearly toppled over. "Stop pulling so much."

"Stop stomping!" Rinoa hissed. "We need to go incognito, but you're going to ruin it all."

"I can't help it! Stop going so fast!"

Squall wandered down the path, his hands clenched as anxious thoughts plagued his mind. The mahogany girl was all that plagued his mind, as his heart raced faster than he could have ever imagined it would. Just for some girl. No. She wasn't some girl. This teenager broke through him. He was a different person, and that is why he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sappy, he knew. Something rustled.

"What the hell?" Squall blurted suddenly as his head snapped up to look at the scene before him. "Seifer?" He moved closer quickly as he peered at the darker form, who was currently looking back at him in apparent shock. Squall's eyes followed to the lump in front of his kneeling body. "Yuffie? What the hell? Get the hell away from her!" He roared as Seifer held his hands in front of him as the infuriated man charged toward him. Seifer growled slightly as Squall felt something cold to the nip of his neck. A click echoed as the trigger clicked into place.

"Stay back Leonhart," Seifer ordered. "It's not what you think." The brunette choked slightly at what he was hearing. The tip of the silver slick blade began to dip into his skin letting a stinging pain shoot through his neck. The tip of the blade traveled further north to his jaw line as a small smirk appeared on Seifer's lips.

"What are you doing to her, Almasy?" Squall hissed vigorously, a rage filling his body as he watched his enemy.

"Helping her," he simply replied.

"By killing her?" Squall retorted sarcastically. "Look at her!" He threw his hand forward in a gesture to look. "She's unconcious and who knows what else. What did you do to her!"

"Nothing," Seifer replied firmly. "I found her like this. Someone else did this to her. I found this," the blonde told him firmly as he pulled his blade down on the ground and tossed a silver piece towards Squall. He caught it with ease, but still almost fumbled it at the sudden move.

"My ring?"

"And footprints much too small to be mine, but too big to be Yuffie's, so I followed them and _lookie lookie _what I found," He gestured the the body lying on their back in the dim snow. "I tried to help her, but you came tried the rip my head off." Narrowing his eyes, the brunette scoffed.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Facts Leon, Facts." In the time they stood there, Squall's rage level seemed to explode as a vein in his head became almost visable.

"I see no facts," He simply growled in reply. Seifer shrugged.

"The footprints," Seifer reminded him.

"You could have made those," Squall accused slowly trying to understand and contemplate.

"And the fact she could have kicked my ass before I could do anything about it," Seifer trailed off.

"True," Leon added, recieving a glare from the man in front of him, but Leon growled lightly. "Still. You don't a very good past with her, and I find it hard to believe you didn't hurt her."

"Leon," Seifer began, but that second his eyes widened as he charged forward. "Watch out man!"

"What?" Then he spluttered as dirt, as his mouth girgled it. "Ugh," he coughed as he glanced back suddenly at an echoing sound.

_A gun shot_

Where it came from, Leon did not know, but he soon found his arch enemy on the ground... with a wound? It was sickening as Leon wanted to throw up from the sight of it. So _much _blood.

"Seifer," he breathed as it look like the man was unconcious or even worse, dead. Covering his mouth with his hand, so he would not throw up, he slowly made his way to Seifer as he coughed up soil.

"Don't _move," _A strong voice echoed behind him as he heard something click. The gun. Leon turned around slowly and nearly choked, completely forgetting about throwing up. It was him, the one who shot Seifer and more than likely hurt Yuffie; _Steve. _He couldn't believe it, and he would have never suspected it from the voice at first. His voice was no longer feminime, but deep and forceful, his posture was no longer slender and fragile, but more broadly standing out, his hair was no longer combed to the side but thrown in mess, and most of all, his mustache was gone. The breath from Leon's throat and lungs soon disappeared from him as he found himself trying to breath and keep alive the situation.

He found the words leaving him. "Steve," Leon began lowly, "What are you doing?" That's when he saw the spangled clip of light shine in the moon light and blind him slightly. The gun was now pointing towards Leon.

The words left his tongue acidly, but with a mild taste of sarcasm. "Leon, Leon," He soothed out sweetly, his grubby fingers wrapping around the gun like a warm feathery blanket in the depth of a blizzard. The perspiration began to slide down both Leon and Steve's face in the icy cold weather as their breath was floating around like smoke. "I did not want to do this to you," once more his voice echoed sardonically, "Or... Perhaps.. I do." Click. He was getting ready, the bullets in place hiding in their slots soon to pierce Leon if he did not do anything smart within the next minute or less.

"Who are you?" Leon inquired vigorously, as he motioned to Yuffie and Seifer. "Why? Why did you do this?" Then he cringed as the laughing of Steve echoed the forest. It was so... _sickly._

"Steven Lamberga. Co-Camp director," He replied.

"Lamberga? Where have I heard that before?" Leon inquired aloud cautiously. "Wait... you _can't_ be... five years ago."

"_State Sex Offender_, Lamberga," Steven finished. "Said I murdered two teenagers, then raped them. Got off one offense, but was never sent to the chair-"

"Because the damn state was too kind as you paid your way out," Leon hissed.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" The phrase repeated over and over again. "I never did it, but no. The other damn fucking lawyers screwed the whole trial up. That one last question set up an alliby for everyone but me. I was the _guilty_ one. Always, I am the guilty one! So I'll show you who the guilty one will be. I will live up to the name." Click. He was getting ready.

"Kisargi..." Squall breathed. "The lawyer was Kisargi and Mekal..." He said glancing over at Yuffie. "Yuffie... You didn't kill her, did you?" He inquired startled.

"If I did, so what. What are you going to do? My goal is done. I even got another goal completed when I shot him too," He gestured toward Seifer, a wicked smile plaguing his lips. Squall tipped his head in curiosity, which made him wonder what Steve was implying. He shook his head not quite understanding what he meant.

"Oh crap! Mekal!" Squall blurted once more. "The other lawyer, but... Seifer doesn't have his last name.. His is Almasy.."

"Ahh or is it?" Steve said aloud in rhetorical question. Creasing his eyebrows, it took a moment.

"His... step father?"

"Bingo," Steve laughed. "We have a winner. Didn't you ever wonder why Almasy hated Yuffie so much?" His tone was in sick curiosity. All that followed was a slight hmph of anger, then Steve continuing. "After the trial, Mekal got fired, Kisargi was the only one who stayed. Those two," he pointed, "knew one another. Yuffie might not remember, but he surely did. It seems our anti-hero hated their family after that."

"Shut up! You killed them!" Steve pointed the gun at Squall quickly and moved forward. "You're turn," he told him. It was now or never. "Fag," he hissed. Steve let it slide like wax on paper as the smirk appeared on his face.

But it was then. That moment was the moment Squall had never more thankful in his life. The moment he was thankful he had a dumbass for a friend. The bush rustled heavily and tumbling out came a spikey blonde, and a squealing raven-haired-woman. With a flick, Steve snapped his gun, but Squall was already on top him wrestling for the gun.

BANG.

And the dead silence that followed. They both groaned on the ground, only one of them getting up.

"Leon man?" A hand touched Cloud's shoulder as Rinoa peered over. She screamed. Cloud then screamed too, but.. not as womanly. "You shot Leon."

"And you're next," Steve breathed heavily. Cloud grabbed Rinoa's arm roughly and shoved her behind him, as they both tried to take cover.

"...!"

"Steve?" A soft thump managed to stifle in the snow beneath them. A phone was tossed to Cloud.

"Call 911 now," the brunette breathed getting up. Not a scratch on him. Rinoa terrified, slumped down in the snow. The blonde inched closer to Steve's body. "Yo man. Steve's dead." Squall turned quickly to Seifer, almost throwing up at the scene. So much blood. "Rinoa," Squall demanded quickly. She was prompt to be at his side, eyes full of tears. "Give me your scarf." It was like she was a automaton, but she was human.

"Here." A simple nod of thanks, and Squall motioned for Rinoa to help hold him up.

"Just lift him up a little," Squall told her quickly, desperately. Of course she was hestitant. Her knees trembled deeply, as her icy pink face numb from the cold, shook. Her hand reached down as she bent in the snow, the icy feeling filling her body.

"Oh Seifer," she cried quietly, tears threatening to stain her cheeks. "Don't leave me.." The pink feathery, but smooth scary was soon wound around his wounded shoulder and tied tightly to cut of the circulation. He may live through this. He just _might._ Squall then remembered Yuffie. He left Rinoa to Seifer, and he was soon at Yuffie's side. She was so cold. He picked her upper half up and held her in his arms for warmth. He gasped slightly at the large welt on her head.

"Yuffie... Oh.. " His mouth trembled. He hardly knew this girl, but he felt so many conflicting emotions. If she died...

"They're coming," Cloud broke through his thoughts. The icy gaze of the brunette stayed on Yuffie. It was then Cloud noticed her. "What'd he do to Yuffie!" Cloud was soon kneeling.

"I-I.. don't know.. She's so cold... Yuffie.." Cloud reached for her wrist, the wrist that did not have the cast. Immediately, he put it down.

"Leon man... There's no pulse.. Yuffie might be..be.. gone."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

How far along were they? How long would this take? It's been 3 hours. Not _one_ word.

Cloud, Rinoa, and Squall had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital for hours and hours. Still nothing.

"Nothing on Seifer," Cloud whispered. "This is horrible." He could say no more as he was leaning over in his chair, hands rubbing his head. Still, no one said a word. Rinoa, who was red in the face from her crying, shifted in her chair slightly. She seemed tired, dark circles plastered under her already chocolate eyes. Squall wasn't fairing off much better. His face was numb, still warming up from the freezing snow. His clothes were cold and wet. He was sure that he would get sick, as everyone would too.

"...?"

The door opened. A doctor came out with a scroll, and all of them stood up. They were eager to find out. He confronted them, his old face red and tired from exhaustion. Her rubbed his temples in severe pain.

"Camp Students?" They all nodded, stomachs churning in despair.

"Seifer Almasy will be alright. The boy is lucky. He lost a lot of blood." A simple chuckle escaped the doctor. They all became silent with relief but annoyed.

"And Yuffie...?" Squall inquired slowly. He didn't move. Squall didn't like that. "What about Yuffie?" He inquired more vigorously.

"Yuffie.. She's alive." Squall sighed with huge relief. "But-"

"But?" Oh no.

"Yuffie has brain damage. All memory she has is gone. Her memory of everything is gone. She doesn't even know who she is." A wail caused the doctor to stop. Three heads turned to the only girl there. Rinoa was crying.. for Yuffie? An arm slipped around Rinoa as Cloud let her cry. Squall couldn't breath. He found himself breathless. All those happy memories? Gone?

"_What?_"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor told him. "You may see her after her parents get up here?"

"When's that?" Cloud asked.

"A couple hours. They're taking a plane over here right now."

"..."

"Whoa!" Cloud breathed as his friend stumbled back slightly...

And fainted.

X x x x x x X x x x x x x X x x x x x x x X x x x x x x x X x x x x x x x X x x x x x x x x X x x x x x x x X x x x x x x x x X x x x x

**A/N:**_ Crazy stuff huh guys! Can you believe it? I promise, PROMISE it will get better. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. It gets better. Next chapter might be the last. Crazy huh? I might do another chapter then an Epilogue. More than likely that. Yeah. One more Chapter you guys. Then Epilogue. I'm sad that it is ending, but I have to end it. I want to respond to you guys, but there is a new rule on that says I can't. Is that true? I'm gonna respond to you guys anyway. I have no idea if this rule is true or not. _

ItHatesYou: hahah coffee. Ewww. Yeah.. Did you think it was gonna be.. well.. HIM? you the killer? hehe

Hazu: hahah thanks for the review. Was the person I picked the person you thought?

October Breeze: YES. I love it when you review because you're the one who inspired this story. Love it? Did you think it was that person?

DivineRose2392: haha GOOD! i love it when people laugh.

Vamptress RayZor: haha i don't think there's any fluff in this chapter, but in the epilogue there will be. Yes. And next chapter. I have no idea.

StormScarred: You still intrigued? hehe

Lovebuggy: LMFAO. You're hilarious.

skippinsunday: HAAHAHA YOUR FRIENDS BORED BROTHER? I can't stop laughing.

star-chan89: (wipes head) PHEW. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I wasn't inspired until I yesterday. I beat Shadow Hearts 2 and fell in love with writing again.

Zarya: Yeah, I based her off what Dana wanted or something. She liked it, so I kept it. Rachel, you kill me haha.

gero: Why thank you. Good you reviewed. It made me happy. I hope all goes well for ya. :)

shadows and sonic's girl: Aww sorry. Well your review made me update today. Be happy again!

Thanks guys. Now I gotta email EVERYONE who put this story on their favorites and tell them it's coming to an end. Phew. Adios!

Starling94


End file.
